Crescendo in the Background
by MissPandaNana
Summary: “You look beautiful by the way,” he complemented nonchalantly. He was too embarrassed to say that she took his breath away, so he settled for beautiful. He can’t wait until their date starts. AU. Hina/Sas. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**Crescendo in the Background**

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

"If you could just sign here, then the house is yours." The real estate agent said silently encouraging Neji to sign. He didn't need another moment to think about the offer. It was too good an offer to pass up. The house that he was buying, for him and his cousin Hinata, was conveniently located close to both the hospital that he would be working at and Hinata's school.

Taking the contract from the agent's hands, he pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and signed the contract when the agent offered his back as a flat surface. The real estate agent smiled happily at his accomplishment before bidding farewell to the new house owner. Neji only nodded a goodbye before taking in his new house. Well, his and Hinata's.

He took another look at the traditional Japanese house and its surroundings. The house was fenced off and has a gravel path from the sidewalk leading to the front foyer. To the left and right of the path was lush green grass.

Neji walked the path toward the house and into the foyer. He took off his shoes and placed them carefully to the side. The foyer was small and had a hallway that was connected to the living room to the right. On the left was a staircase to the second floor, which held two bedrooms. One for Neji, and the other for Hinata. The bathroom was located at the end of the hallway. Crossing the living room, Neji made his way into the kitchen. On the left of the kitchen was a sliding door that opened to the yard outside.

Neji opened the sliding door and decided that living in the peaceful looking house wouldn't be so bad. What he liked the most about the house was that it came fully furnished. He didn't have to bother Uncle Hiashi for some furniture financing. He could solely focus on his medical career. Hinata, although she would be living with him, will be financially taken care of by Hiashi.

Neji scoffed at his uncle. Although he respected him as a successful entrepreneur that practically built the Hyuuga Corporation with his own hands, he disliked the way he treated his eldest daughter. Hinata might not look like she could fill the shoes of her father, but Neji has confidence in his cousin. She might be meek but she was strong-willed.

Once Neji was allowed to live on his own, he couldn't just leave Hinata. With much convincing, Hiashi allowed Hinata to live with him. The only thing left was to find a suitable house. And what luck! He found such a bargain in the petite Japanese house.

Neji sat down on the little balcony outside the kitchen and meditated. He'll pick up Hinata from school today, he mused. Then he'll show her their new home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed for the umpteenth time glancing at the clock hanging above Kakashi-Sensei's head. Having physics last period killed her. And the only one who made physics worthwhile was absent today. Naruto-kun, why did you have to be on a fieldtrip today? Hinata mused. She bit her lower lip as she poked her fingers together.

"Still missing him, Hinata?" Ino teased. Hinata gasped and blushed red as her lab partner laughed at her embarrassment.

"N-n-nani? Iie Ino-chan.. I just… well.. yes." Hinata stuttered lowering her head on their shared desk.

"It's okay. Love makes us to stupid things. I just wish Sasuke was in this class. It's so boring with no one to drool at." Ino replied pouting as she crossed her arms over her mahogany sailor shirt and brown checkered vest that held the Konoha Preparatory School crest, she already pulled off the bow periods ago.

"Tsk, tsk. Troublesome." Shikamaru interjected. Ino glared at him from across the aisle. "I'm glad Sasuke isn't here. As if Naruto isn't bad enough, we would have to deal with Sasuke's fan girls."

Before Ino could smart a reply, the bell rang saving Hinata from the almost argument. She jumped up from her seat and squeaking a goodbye to Ino dashed out the classroom.

I hope Neji-nii didn't have any problems looking for a house, Hinata worried. They haven't been having good luck looking for a house that would be walking distance to her school and not far enough from Neji's hospital. While Hinata started counting off her homework and putting books into her bag, she didn't notice Kiba sneak behind her and cover her eyes.

"Guess who," Kiba whispered in a low tone near Hinata's ear making her shiver.

"Ah.. um.." Hinata racked her brain trying to connect the voice to the face. "Sh-shino-kun?" She guessed lamely knowing that she got it wrong.

"It's me Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled turning her around so she could see him.

"Oh, Kiba-kun… umm H-how was your day?" Hinata asked turning to close her locker.

"Boring. Stupid Naruto for going on that English field trip. I didn't even know he was a fan of Shakespearean theater. I bet you he only went because his girlfriend went." Kiba complained putting his hands behind his head as he waited for Hinata to finish with her locker.

"G-g-girlfriend?!" Hinata squeaked unexpectedly banging her locker close.

Kiba winced and realized that Hinata didn't know.

"Ahh… well you see, Naruto asked out Sakura yesterday and she said yes. They're the couple of the day. I'm sorry Hinata."

"Oh," Hinata whispered, sadness filling her lungs. Naruto-kun going out with the prettiest girl in school, Haruno Sakura. Somehow that didn't surprise Hinata.

"Hey, don't be so down Hinata. He's not worth you anyway." Kiba said trying to lighten up Hinata's mood. He didn't like seeing her down on herself. He especially didn't like how she had a crush on stupid Naruto. "Hey, how about we grab a bite to eat today. I don't have martial arts today since I sprained my ankle and some food will cheer you up! We could even pick up Akamaru from home. What do you say?" Kiba said smiling excitedly.

Hinata started walking to towards the school exit with Kiba following her trying to convince her to eat with him.

"I don't k-know," Hinata mused chewing on her lip. Neji still probably needed help looking for a house. "I don't think I can… Neji-kun still hasn't found a house yet."

"Oh," Kiba replied a little saddened. But he brightened immediately thinking about how good it would be for Hinata if she moved out of her cold house. "Well, maybe next time then? Alright I'll call you!" Kiba then waved bounding off to annoy Shino since he's the only friend he had that wasn't in the martial arts club.

Hinata waved goodbye then started for the bus stop when she noticed a group of squealing, giggling girls. Curious, she slowly walked toward it wondering if Sasuke made an appearance at school. He hasn't been to school in months. Rumor has it that his entire family moved and he's busy planning to follow them. She always wondered why he was still enrolled in Konoha if he was going to move. Suddenly, her musings were cut short when she realized who it was the girls were drooling over.

Leaning on one of the school gates' column was Neji. With his hands in his pockets and silky ebony hair slowly dancing in the wind, he projected an air of sophistication enhanced by his black pants and white jacket suit and undershirt. When he spotted her he smiled making half of the swooning girls faint.

"Hinata-chan," Neji spoke with his deep voice making more girls faint. "I'm here to escort you home."

Confused and slightly embarrassed, Hinata nodded allowing Neji to walk up to her and take her bag from her. He then motioned for her to follow him. Hinata stood dazed for a moment then followed after leaving the disappointed girls who realized that it was Hinata the handsome man was after.

"N-neji-nii, where are w-we going? The bus stop is the other way." Hinata said walking up to Neji. He smiled at her and replied,

"I finally bought a house."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hinata cried excitedly clapping her hands together. Neji watched his cousin as she began to daydream of the new home. He smiled to himself as he too began to imagine a life with Hinata.

After two or three blocks of walking in comfortable silence, Neji motioned to Hinata that they've arrived. As Hinata took in her new home, she can't help but feel both excitement for the new found sanctuary and a lingering feeling she couldn't quite figure out. She ran excitedly toward the entrance and quickly slid the shoji door open.

However, as soon as she stepped foot into the home, a dark ominous presence seemed to fill the home. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. Despite the beautiful appearance of the house, something was wrong. No house should ever feel this dark. Not even her old house; it was cold not dark. But this house…

"What is this feeling?" Hinata whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Then suddenly, she realized what the feeling was. It was the lingering aura of death.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, that's that for my very first chapter of Crescendo in the Background. What did you think? It's not much but I'll be continuing this story and hoping to finish it. I appreciate reviews! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: He Returns

**Chapter 2: He Returns**

Hinata blinked. As soon as she recognized the atmosphere of death it disappeared. Strange, she thought. Hinata shrugged as she slowly walked toward what she assumed would be the kitchen trying to forget about what she felt in the foyer. Her lavender eyes slowly absorbed the quaint kitchen.

"Pretty…" Hinata whispered as she slowly traced the kitchen counter with her fingernails. Her eyes found a soft white porcelain teapot with violet petals adorning the bottom. She hesitantly took the teapot and found a tea box discreetly hidden inside the cupboard with the teapot. Instinctively, Hinata began to make some tea.

"I never knew you were that much of a tea fan," Neji remarked staring strangely at Hinata as he walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Hinata replied confused. Neji shook his head and took a seat by the kitchen table.

"How can you be making tea? Do you normally bring tea leaves to school?" Hinata blushed and stammered,

"O-oh, n-n-no. I f-found a t-tea box in one of the c-cupboards." Neji immediately stood up and stared at Hinata in surprise.

"Are you sure it's clean?" Hinata looked confused then realization dawned on her gasping and she drew her hand away from the "mysterious brewing tea".

"A-a-h…w-what should w-we do? T-throw it away?" Hinata said slowly frowning at wasting tea despite its questionable background. Neji walked up to Hinata and took the now ready tea and placed it in the middle of the table. He motioned for Hinata to sit down and both of them stared at the tea; one with suspicion and one with confusion.

Neji leaned in toward the tea and sniffed.

"It looks like tea, smells like tea," he commented tilting his head to the side. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. She then decided that if it looks like tea and smells like tea it must be tea. She stood up and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured herself some tea.

"L-let's test it t-then." Hinata said simply. Neji stared at her while she blew on her steaming cup. Before she could take a sip, Neji grabbed her hand.

"I'll test it." Hinata nodded while Neji bravely took a small sip. One, two seconds passed as Hinata waited for Neji to say something.

"Mmm." Neji breathed.

"W-well?" Hinata inquired looking at Neji's serene looking face. "Y-you're not h-h-high are you?" Neji turned to look at her and smiled.

"It's very good tea. I don't taste any foreign substance in it. I think it's safe to drink." With that said Neji opened the sliding door and situated himself in the balcony letting his feet dangle from the edge. He took another sip while Hinata brought out another cup and served herself.

"We should start collecting our things from the mansion," Neji mused. Hinata sat down next to him and nodded. "I assume it will take us a maximum of three days. I don't own that much and a majority of what you own can't really be moved."

Hinata smiled as she thought of the garden that she will be sacrificing for some freedom away from her father.

"You could start a new one here." Neji said looking at the quiet yard in front of them. Hinata followed his gaze and instantly knew what would make the yard better; a pond.

"P-pond…" Hinata softly said. Neji turned to her and blinked.

"Pond?" Hinata nodded.

"H-hai. A p-pond would m-make the y-yard better. T-the sound of w-water is v-very c-c-calming." Neji smiled and agreed.

"Then we'll build a pond."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed uneventful for Hinata and Neji. Neji was busy working at the hospital while Hinata was occupied with school. Hinata never brought up the ominous presence of death that she would sometimes feel. She reasoned that Neji had a hard time finding a house, why bother with its quirks? Also, the feeling never really bothered her. She was used to it.

Before her mother died, as she lay dying at home after giving birth to Hanabi, Hinata felt the presence of death lingering. Although she was only 6 years old, the feeling made her understand that her mother was dying. Since then, Hinata became sensitive to death; be it a place where someone is dying or has died.

Hinata also reasoned that if Neji brought it up, then she'll share her feelings. But, if he didn't then it shouldn't bother her too. It never occurred to her that Neji might not be as sensitive to auras as she is.

Although Hinata's home was now different, school stayed the same. Besides the fact that Naruto now ate lunch at her table, because Sakura ate there too, nothing seemed important enough to bother with; unless you count Uchiha Sasuke returning after a 2 month long absence. But Hinata never paid any mind to him. Although he was Naruto's best friend, she never particularly liked him.

He was quiet, irritable and seemed to have a dark personality. However, what Hinata did notice was that Sasuke seemed more quiet, irritable and darker ever since he returned. He also looked paler, thinner and something was not quite right with his eyes. They seemed hollow. Well, maybe Hinata was describing him wrong. 99 of the girl population of Konoha Prep thought he looked more mysterious and his paler complexion made him seem like a dark prince charming which added tremendously to his sex appeal.

"D-d-dark prince c-charming huh," Hinata mumbled lazily staring at Sasuke who sat two seats across from her in English class.

"Did you say something Hinata-san?" Kurenai-sensei questioned snapping Hinata out of her reverie with her brilliant ruby eyes.

"G-g-gomen!" Hinata squeaked. Kurenai-sensei smiled.

"If you had something to say about the novel go right ahead and share. Your input will be appreciated." Kurenai-sensei encouraged her. Hinata gulped and slowly stood up.

"W-w-well, I j-just t-thought that Q-Quasimodo w-was a d-d-dark prince c-charming," Hinata mumbled pushing her two index fingers together in a nervous gesture.

"Continue," Kurenai-sensei said leaning on her desk secretly smiling that someone thought so deep of a character.

"A-n-no, u-m-m b-because a-although his intentions for E-Esmeralda w-were p-purely out of l-love, i-i-it was n-not g-good for h-her, s-so b-because of h-h-im, Esmeralda w-was h-hanged." Hinata finished slowly taking her seat and blushing in embarrassment.

Kurenai-sensei smiled and began to explain and elaborate what Hinata was trying to say. Once she was done, everyone in the class began to share their opinion about Quasimodo's misguided love and how Esmeralda herself was partly to blame for her own death.

While Kurenai-sensei was analyzing the rest of the novel, Hinata kept her head down completely missing Sasuke's gaze which was directed toward her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Hinata found herself taking her time putting her books away. She decided to clean her locker today since it had slowly began to collect past homework and books she already read and forgot to return to the library.

As she quietly hummed to herself, she didn't notice Kiba sneaking towards her. She only noticed when he picked her up from her kneeling position.

"Eeep!" Hinata exclaimed as she found herself in Kiba's arms.

"Hey gorgeous! How's about you and me go out tonight?" Kiba questioned happily twirling her around making her cling to his neck for safety.

"A-h-h K-kiba-kun p-please put me down." Hinata pleaded. Kiba shook his head.

"Not until you say yes. We haven't hung out in ages! And since you're done moving into your new house, which I haven't seen by the way, we could chill!" Kiba announced gently putting Hinata down.

Hinata smiled as she touched her lips with her fingers shyly.

"I-it's not j-just m-my fault Kiba-kun. You have m-martial arts club." Kiba frowned as he scratched his head silently wishing for his sprained ankle back.

"Yeah, and since Sasuke's back we're been training like crazy. Just because he's out of shape doesn't mean we have to work out like dogs." Kiba complained leaning on the locker next to Hinata's as she began to fix hers again.

"H-he is y-your captain. A-and what h-he says g-goes." Hinata reasoned as she arranged her folders.

"Even so. He's still a jerk. The only guy who's able to keep up with him is stupid Naruto." Hinata momentarily paused before continuing cleaning. Kiba didn't seem to notice because he began to complain some more about how he lost his match against Suna High, Konoha's sister school and rival.

Careful footsteps echoing in the hallway made Kiba pause at his ranting. He knew those footsteps from anywhere. They were the footsteps of someone with the intent to make him run laps.

"Kiba," Sasuke's deep voice penetrated Hinata's thoughts about whether she should return some books to the library or wait until tomorrow.

"Hello there Sasuke." Kiba smiled sheepishly. Clearly he did something wrong.

"Were you planning to ditch practice today?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms. Hinata looked up from her position in the ground and suddenly thought that Sasuke looked scary.

"No of course not!" Kiba exclaimed vehemently trying to cover up his mistake.

"K-kiba-kun? Y-y-you had practice a-a-nd you w-w-anted to hang out w-w-with me? S-shame on y-you." Hinata scolded finally standing up ready to leave. Kiba winced as Sasuke's brows arched.

"I see. You better be warming up by the time I make it to the gym or you'll be running laps." Sasuke threatened glaring at Kiba. Without another thought, Kiba jumped and sprinted towards the gym while yelling a goodbye to Hinata who waved in return.

Hinata's gaze was slowly drawn to Sasuke who still stood in front of her.

"n-n… ah-h w-was there s-something e-else… Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked confused.

Sasuke stared at her for a few more seconds before shaking his head turning to leave. Hinata shrugged and began her walk home.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **2nd Chapter done! Sorry if it seems to drag. I just don't want to rush into anything. Plus to me it's more exciting when Hinata's relationship with Sasuke slowly grow instead of just suddenly appearing. Don't worry though, I plan to update frequently. Reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3: Home Alone

**Chapter 3: Home Alone**

Hinata loved walking home. It gave her a small sense of freedom. When she used to live at the Hyuuga mansion, a limo dropped her off and picked her up everyday. It made her feel confined. Walking home, she was able to stop if she wanted to, take pleasant detours in the park a block away from her home and watch the peaceful neighborhood that had opened its arms to her. Today, a detour seemed nice.

Turning towards the entrance to the park, Hinata quickly eyed the swing. As a child, she was only allowed to play inside the Hyuuga compound, which didn't have swings. Swings were childish and were inappropriate for the future owner and head of the Hyuuga corp. Hinata smiled and skipped to the swing dropping her bag next to the support beams. She giggled as she positioned herself and swung. The breeze felt so nice.

After having her fun, Hinata then skipped home.

"Tadaima!" Hinata said happily opening the screen door and quickly taking off her shoes.

"Okairi." Neji's voice replied wafting from the balcony which seemed to have become his favorite place. Hinata walked into the kitchen and poured herself some tea that Neji had made earlier. She then noticed that Neji was still wearing his doctor's uniform.

"Neji? Aren't you d-done with work?" Hinata questioned. Neji sighed.

"I have to cover for Shizune-san. Her basement was flooded and needs to be taken care of." He then looked wistfully towards the pond that was halfway done.

"Oh, w-would you like me to m-make you some dinner to go?" Hinata asked sympathizing with Neji. He was so dedicated that sometimes Hinata wondered if he had a life besides his job and relaxing at home.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Neji replied smiling. It was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 am. Midnight. Hinata was home alone and scared. As soon as Neji left, the eerie aura of death started creeping from the entrance of the house into the kitchen. At first, Hinata didn't notice; she was too busy doing homework for Physics and Precalculus. However, when she had to refill her tea cup, she felt a presence. It was as if a dark shadow was watching her from across the living room. Hinata tried to ignore it. She had a lot more homework to finish.

However, while Hinata was finishing a wave problem in Physics, the tiny hairs in the back of her head began to stand. The shadow seemed to have glided slowly into the living room. It had left the foyer. Hinata was scared.

Secretly wishing Neji was home, Hinata decided to give someone a call. She needed to get her mind of off the lingering whisper of terror that seemed to be slowly floating towards the kitchen.

"Aburame residence." A quiet voice on the other side picked up. Hinata suddenly let out a breath she was holding.

"S-shino-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-chan?" Shino replied, a silent question following.

"I-I just, n-needed s-some help with precalc." Hinata answered lamely. She bit her lip hoping Shino didn't question any more. She was sort of embarrassed to say that she called because she's home alone and afraid.

"Well, what problem is it?" Shino asked on the other line buying Hinata's lie. Hinata then began fumbling with her math notebook trying to find a problem that she was mildly confused about.

"U-mm, ano—" Hinata couldn't finish what she was trying to say. Somehow the shadow seemed to have jumped from the living room into behind Hinata's chair.

A scream was clawing its way into her vocal chords.

"Hinata?" Shino asked worriedly. She couldn't reply—couldn't even blink—she was frozen—on the cupboard's glass paneling—a shadow of a man—with red eyes.

Hinata screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was exhausted. It was 5 am in the morning and he just got done at the hospital. Some unlucky man happened to have both his right arm and left leg broken at the same time. Neji had no choice but to proceed into the surgery room. It took hours reconnecting his separated nerves, veins, and tendons. Not to mention casting both parts. It didn't help that the man had the most obnoxious mentor who wouldn't stop crying in his green spandex suit laced with sequins.

Neji rubbed his temples as he made his way home. Stopping to take out his house key, Neji noticed that there seemed to be 3 voices coming from his home. Becoming suspicious, Neji instinctively grabbed one of his sharp doctor's pen and slowly opened the door.

"I'm sooo tired!" a voice complained, followed by a long yawn.

"I'm s-sorry," Hinata's meak voice replied. Neji breathed easier proceeding to take off his doctor's jacket and shoes. He quietly closed the door before announcing his return.

Hinata appeared in the entrance to the living room to greet him. However what greeted him was not Hinata's usually cheerful face. She looked like she had such an awful nightmare.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Neji asked worriedly pulling Hinata into a hug. She buried her face on his chest and sighed.

"Gomen Neji-nii. I, I got scared being home alone." She whispered her voice being muffled by his shirt. Neji let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure that's just it?" Neji asked. Hinata wouldn't have such a huge scare. Although she's quiet, she's capable of taking care of herself. An empty house is nothing compare to an empty mansion.

Hinata took a while to respond.

"Y-yes… that's it." Hinata said not looking into Neji's eyes. "I got s-scared so I asked Shino-kun and Kiba-kun to k-keep me company tonight." Neji nodded then turned his attention to the two boys that had currently overtaken the living room. Kiba had made himself at home on the couch while Shino sat on a chair who nodded to him.

Neji nodded in return then suggested they all have a very early breakfast. Everyone agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School seemed to drag for Hinata. She didn't get to sleep at all and she had been yawning all through the day.

"Hinata, that's like your 100th yawn today. Did you sleep last night?" Sakura asked worriedly during lunch. Hinata looked toward Sakura with her hand partially covering an open wide mouth.

"N-no… I h-had a lot of homework." Hinata replied sheepishly blushing.

"Well, that's what you get for taking all those AP classes." Sakura lightly scolded taking a delicate bite off of her salad.

"Yeah, you should take it easy next sem Hinata-chan." Naruto added opening his mouth to Sakura so she can feed him. Hinata blushed even more and looked away trying not to look at Naruto being fed by Sakura.

"Eww, you guys are sick." Ino remarked making a vomiting face. "I think AP classes are fine. As long as you don't get overloaded and not have fun in school." She reasoned grabbing a fry from Hinata's plate.

"I-I'm okay. I can h-handle it." Hinata meekly said poking her fingers together.

"Well, if you say so. But I still think you should get a study hall. They're a blast aren't they Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied with pieces of lettuce still in his mouth.

"Naruto close your mouth," Sakura interjected disgustedly. Naruto grinned and tried to finish the lettuce. Hinata sighed. She couldn't take them being so lovey dovey.

"I t-think I'm just g-gonna go to the library, do some w-work." Hinata said standing up and gathering her things.

"You should take a nap instead!" Ino said waving goodbye before stealing Hinata's forgotten plate of a half-eaten cheeseburger and fries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata yawned again as she made her way to the library; the incident from last night replaying in her mind. She shivered as she remembered the shadow's red eyes. They seemed devilish. She was partially glad she fainted after screaming because she probably wouldn't have known how to deal with the situation.

The first thing she noticed once she came to was Shino sitting on the floor next to her and Kiba hovering worriedly behind him. She was also lying down on the living room couch covered by a blanket.

Kiba was so worried about her he couldn't stop asking what happened. Shino just remained quiet and patiently waited for her to explain. Hinata felt suddenly embarrassed. She didn't know what to tell them. They never knew that she was "sensitive", and it would be pretty embarrassing to tell them that she got spooked by a shadow.

Kiba didn't like it that she didn't want to really say what happened; all she said was she got scared and screamed. Shino didn't press her for a more detailed explanation but Hinata felt that it would have given him peace of mind too.

Shino then offered to stay with her until the morning which she gladly accepted. Kiba, not wanting to be outdone proclaimed that he wouldn't sleep. Eventually all three of them ended up not sleeping; Hinata was too scared to sleep and both guys didn't want to sleep before she did.

Hinata shook her head willing the memory to disappear.

"I shouldn't think about it," she told herself while looking for a quiet spot in the library where she could take Ino's advice and take a nap.

Finding a nicely secluded table, Hinata quickly took off her mahogany school sweater and made a pillow out of it. Then with a sigh she buried her face in her makeshift pillow and drifted off to sleep; completely not noticing the amused boy sitting across from her silently reading his book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Silence… the entire house was silent. I could hear the floors creak as I stepped on them. I jumped when I accidentally let my books fall from my grasp. The wind blew the curtains into the kitchen suddenly bringing to my nose the smell of fresh blood._

_My eyes grew wide as a shadow appeared across the swaying curtains._

"_Hello brother,"_

**TBC**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Chapter 3 done! Sorry I didn't update yesterday… I took my brother trick or treating. he's three and I made him wear a pirate costume so we matched. Hehe. Hope you enjoy! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: Love All

**Chapter 4: Love all**

"Mmm, a few more minutes Neji-nii…" Hinata mumbled while burying her face deeper into her pillow—

THUD!

Hinata's eyes flew wide open as she was jolted awake. She looked up from her sleeping position and noticed that Sasuke was holding her sweater. Confusion was written all over her face.

"The bell rang," Sasuke said sounding bored. He dropped the sweater on the table. Hinata continued to stare at him as he lazily stood up and walked away. As he was about to turn the corner, he turned to face Hinata and scratched the left corner of his mouth before smirking and turning around to leave.

Hinata stared at where he was standing still dazed. Then, mimicking Sasuke she realized that there was drool on her face. Blushing as red as a tomato, Hinata hurriedly wiped off the drool, collected her things and practically sprinted to gym.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whispers were filling the gym as students waited for Gai-sensei to make an appearance. Hinata nervously poked her fingers together as she waited. I hope he's okay, Hinata thought. Everyone had heard about Lee's injuries and how much Gai-sensei was troubled by it.

Hinata felt somewhat guilty for being happy that Gai-sensei took his time coming to class. She barely made it into the locker room and was planning to sneak into her row before she realized that there was no teacher.

Then footsteps echoed throughout the gym alerting the students to an approaching teacher. It was clearly not Gai-sensei because he never walks to gym.

"Yo," Kakashi-sensei greeted taking his spot in the front of the class. "Gai couldn't make it to school and all the other gym teachers were occupied. So, I'm your sub today." He waved at the class.

"Ehhh?!? Kakashi-sensei! You're a science teacher! What do you know about gym?" Naruto challenged all the way at the back of his row. Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Are you testing me Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Naruto vigorously nodded.

"Yeah! I challenge you to basketball!" All the students began murmuring wondering what the geeky science teacher could do. Kakashi shook his head.

"I heard you guys are on the tennis unit, how about tennis instead?" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Tennis is fine with me!"

The students then began eagerly grabbing tennis rackets from the racks and racing to get the preferred courts; ones that were shaded by the trees surrounding the courts.

Hinata smiled as she silently wished Naruto good luck.

"Hinata, let's play." Shino spoke softly making Hinata jump a little.

"Y-yes, let's." she replied following Shino to a court. However, despite the fact that all the students had rackets, balls and were ready to play. No one did. Everyone was tensely watching Naruto's game against the science teacher.

"Love – all!" Naruto yelled serving the ball with a top spin. With amazing speed and timing, Kakashi-sensei returned the ball cross court making Naruto quickly run to the other side. His shoes squeaked as he returned the ball.

Pong!

Kakashi-sensei had hit the ball placing it on the other side making Naruto run to the other side again. Naruto grunted at the effort of quickly changing his direction. Hinata touched her lip with her fingers as she watched the love of her life play.

With his tan complexion glistening with sweat and his well-built body working like a well-oiled machine, Hinata felt almost faint. His expression was one of determination and she couldn't help the lovesick sigh that escaped her lips.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered wishing for just a moment that Naruto look at her. For even just a second that Naruto see her as more than a friend.

"Hinata watch out!" Naruto yelled at the dazed Hinata who didn't see the ball flying directly at her. Naruto had hit Kakashi's serve wrong making the ball careen out of its intended direction and onto the watching students.

"Gyahh!" Hinata screamed as she was hit full force on the stomach making her bend over. She was taken completely by surprise.

Hinata's knees grew weak as she clutched her stomach slowly kneeling on the ground. Shino and Naruto both rushed to her side.

"Hinata," Shino called out to her holding her shoulders and peering at her face. "Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" Hinata shook her head and tried to smile.

"I'm okay Shino-kun," Taking a breath Hinata stood up. "I-I'm okay." Shino breathed a sigh of relief while Naruto remained unconvinced.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! It was my fault! Gyahh! I'm so sorry!" Naruto gushed out apologizing profusely. Hinata tried to calm Naruto down but he wouldn't.

"I'll make it up to you I promise! How about this Saturday then? We can go to the gym and you can beat me up!" Hinata blushed poking her fingers together.

"Its o-okay N-Naruto-kun, y-you d-don't have t-too," But Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay you don't have to beat me up but at least let me do something for you. I can't pay for medical bills but I can do stuff!" Naruto continued not noticing Hinata take an even deeper shade of red clearly taking his comment the wrong way. "I, I can fix toilets, cook, ummm, I can even do construction! Yeah! I build my own furniture—"

As Naruto continued counting off all the things he could do, Hinata suddenly thought of the perfect way Naruto could help her.

"N-Naruto-kun, h-how a-about you h-help my cousin f-finish b-building our p-pond?" Hinata whispered interrupting Naruto's extremely long list.

"Ehh? Build a pond? I can build you a waterfall! Yeah I can do that! I'll come over Saturday and even Sunday if I need to." Naruto exclaimed giving Hinata the thumbs up. "I won't let you down! I promise!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled as she walked home. Naruto was coming over on Saturday! Hinata giggled while swinging her bag back and forth. Turning to the left, she arrived home.

"Tadiama!" Hinata called while taking off her shoes.

"Okairi." Neji called from upstairs. He was clearly busy with some paperwork so Hinata decided to begin preparing dinner. Humming to herself, Hinata took out some frozen meat and vegetables and started slicing them.

After a while, the sweet aroma of curry began wafting to the second floor luring Neji away from his paperwork and down to the kitchen for dinner.

"That smells good Hinata-chan," Neji commented taking his place on the table. Hinata smiled as she handed him a plate of steaming white rice and curry.

"T-thank you," Hinata replied taking her own plate and sitting down on her chair.

"Itadaikimasu!" Neji and Hinata chorused. Soon the cousins lapsed into a comfortable silence. Idle chit-chat about each other's day was the only words that floated about.

"Ano Neji-nii. S-Saturday, Naruto-kun will b-be c-coming over to h-help with the pond." Hinata casually mentioned waiting for Neji to react.

"Ahh, the blonde loudmouth." Neji smirked as he remembered Hinata's obvious crush on the boy.

"Neji-nii!" Neji began to laugh as Hinata took on a pink blush. "H-he's not a loudmouth… n-not really" Hinata desperately tried to defend Naruto's honor, which only made Neji laugh harder.

"Oh he is Hinata-chan and you know it." Neji replied while trying to stifle his laughter. "Don't worry. He'll have plenty to do on Saturday he won't be able to talk as much."

With that said Neji cleared their plates and began to wash the dishes while Hinata started on homework.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Friday!" Ino screamed opening her arms wide and taking a deep breath. School has just ended and Hinata stood on the steps of Konoha Prep with Ino. Hinata cringed at Ino's volume.

"Let's watch a movie Hinata-chan! Please? We have been doing so much homework I think its time to lean back and relax. What do you think? We can invite everyone! Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Choji and even Shikamaru! Then we can go eat out afterwards. It'll be a blast!" Ino said excitedly grabbing onto Hinata's hands. "What do you say? Let's go ne?"

Hinata slowly shook her head thinking about the project that was due on Wednesday that she was hoping she could work on tonight.

"A-no, Ino-chan... I don't know." Ino frowned and put on her best puppy dog face.

"Please Hinata-chan. We haven't hung out in days! Besides since you live with Neji now, I doubt he'll mind that there'll be guys. Please, for me." Ino pleaded. Hinata closed her eyes feeling guilty for always turning down her friends every time they wanted to go out.

She would have loved to go but every time she saw Naruto with Sakura, the sudden feeling of anger and jealousy would take control of her heart. Despite the fact that she already assured all her friends that she had no hard feelings about Naruto going out with Sakura, she still felt guilty. She loved him. Besides, the least Sakura could have done was let her know that she liked Naruto too.

"Oh okay, I'll go." Hinata whispered looking down. Maybe she'll be able to accept the couple now. If Sakura makes Naruto happy, then who was she to interfere with that? Ino squeezed her hands.

"Thank you so much! Come on! We'll meet up at the movies 7 pm sharp. Call me when you get there! Bye!" Ino said already running home leaving Hinata on the steps.

Hinata sighed and took a seat on the steps ignoring the wave of students steadily leaving the school grounds. She rested her chin on her right hand and closed her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, why can't you like me instead?" She whispered to no one in particular. Hinata was so absorbed with her thoughts she didn't noticed some footsteps until they stopped next to her.

Hinata looked up and gasped. Quickly blushing she asked,

"U-Uchiha-san, w-what a-are you d-doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Taking a break from practice." Hinata then realized he was not wearing a shirt and was clad only with his gi pants. She blushed an even darker shade and looked away.

"A-ano," Hinata began but before she could form a sentence Sasuke interrupted.

"Sakura's watching Naruto practice," Sasuke said looking at the entrance of Konoha High. "You can too. We won't be long. You'll still have time to get ready for the movies." Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Ino texted me about it."

Sasuke took a peek at the girl sitting on the floor. Strange, I'm shirtless and she doesn't seem to care, Sasuke thought. He shooed the thought away and turned towards the gym. Hinata remained on the floor staring at him. Sasuke smirked. She was sort of cute.

"You coming?" Sasuke called to her already walking to the gym. Hinata squeaked and quickly got her bag.

"H-hai!" She replied running after him.

**TBC**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while to update. It was my friend's birthday this weekend. Well, what do you think? R & R! And thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapters! I really appreciated it! Please continue to do so!


	5. Chapter 5: Letting Go

**Chapter 5: Letting Go **

Beautiful. That's what Naruto is to her. Hinata stood amazed. As soon as she followed Sasuke into the gym, her eyes locked onto Naruto sparring with Kiba. His sapphire eyes shone with such inner strength that Hinata could feel it from her standing point.

"N-naruto…" Hinata whispered touching her fingers to her lips. She frowned to herself as she thought of how they could never be together.

"Hinata!!!" Sakura screamed from her seat on the bleachers while jumping up and down waving frantically. Hinata smiled bitterly as she took a seat next to Sakura. "I'm so glad you here! Now watching Naruto spar won't be so boring! Well, ever since Sasuke returned, watching the Martial arts club hasn't been that boring but with another girl—" Sakura continued on and on while Hinata barely paid her any attention.

Hinata sighed as she cupped her face with her hands. Naruto and Kiba had just stopped sparring and now were conditioning to Sasuke's instructions along with the other members.

"Hey Hinata? Were you listening to me?" Sakura's voice penetrated Hinata's thoughts.

"Y-yes?" She replied slightly turning her head to Sakura's direction.

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"You so were not listening. Well, as I was saying Ino texted me and she said the movie's gonna start at around 7:30 so we have more time to get ready. Since you live so close to the school do you mind walking home? I mean I live so far away that if Naruto drives you home too, well we'll be late for the movie. You understand right?" Sakura said trying not to look Hinata in the eyes.

Hinata slowly nodded her head as she digested Sakura's request.

"S-sakura, it's okay. I, I can walk home." She assured the pink-haired girl. "Y-you don't even n-need to p-pick me up I can t-take the bus to the m-movies."

"Oh nonsense! We'll come pick you up. Just be ready by 7:15 ish okay?" Sakura said waving her hand to Naruto who winked at her.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Somehow going to the movies didn't sound as appealing as it did. She sighed as she wondered why she even said yes to Ino. Hinata frowned as she remembered the guilt of always avoiding the blonde beauty.

"One n-night out won't b-be so bad," Hinata mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something Hinata?" Sakura asked her emerald eyes focused on Naruto arguing with Sasuke.

"N-nothing." Hinata whispered also watching the argument. Sakura then suddenly stood up and bolted toward Naruto who looked very angry. Hinata squeaked and followed suit, her footsteps echoing on the bleachers.

"Hey! HEY! Guys! What's going on here?" Sakura half screamed as she helped Kiba and the other members keep Naruto and Sasuke apart. Hinata gasped. She has never seen Naruto this angry.

"Sasuke-bastard's being a cocky ass." Naruto growled trying to break free from Kiba's grip.

"A-n-noo," Hinata tried to interject.

"Hey man, relax he didn't mean it," Kiba tried to reason with Naruto while Sasuke scoffed.

"Of course I meant it. It's the truth." Hinata winced at Sasuke's words and opened her mouth to try and sooth Naruto's raging temper.

"Sasuke! That's enough!" Sakura scolded glaring at the Uchiha. "You guys are best friends. Whatever you guys are arguing about wouldn't be fixed by fighting." Hinata vigorously nodded her agreement and took a hesitant step between the fuming men.

"Yes it will!" Naruto screamed lunging at Sasuke who seemed willing to fight as well.

Hinata gasped as she was caught in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto didn't take notice of her but Sasuke's eyes grew wide as his trained mind realized what was going to happen. With controlled speed, Sasuke pulled Hinata close to him and swiftly turned his body to protect her. As Naruto's shoulder rammed itself onto his back, Sasuke pitched forward and fell on top of Hinata cradling her head with his hand.

Hinata groaned at the impact and shut her eyes tightly willing away the tears that were ready to spill from the sudden pain coursing through her body.

"Oh my god! Naruto look what you did!" Sakura screamed as she started to beat her fists onto Naruto's back. "You almost killed Hinata!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he realized what he just did.

"Hinata—"

"Naruto I think you should leave," Kiba interrupted putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Sakura,"

Breathing hard from her outburst, Sakura took Naruto's hand and helped him gather his things. Naruto was too shocked to take offense and too guilty to look at Hinata who was still on the ground with Sasuke slightly over her.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sasuke asked not letting go of her head. She nodded slightly and attempted to get up.

"S-se-cond t-time," Hinata whispered trying to cover her eyes with her bangs.

"What?" Sasuke asked, barely able to hear her soft whisper.

"Sasuke, I'll take her home." Kiba offered slowly crouching in front of Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, Let's go? I'm sure Neji's worried about you staying at school so late." He gently held her hand and guided her up. "I already have your stuff," Kiba said leading Hinata out of the gym.

As Hinata passed him, Sasuke looked up from his sitting position and caught a glimpse of Hinata's face. His breath caught in his throat. Beautiful…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata winced as Neji applied an ointment onto her bruised shoulder.

Kiba had calmly explained to a very angry Neji what had happened at school and once Hinata bid Kiba good night, Neji sat her down in the living room and began treating her.

"That imbecile," Neji cursed as he applied a second coating to Hinata's black and purple shoulder. Hinata cringed as his hand pressed on the tender skin.

"I-it really w-was an accident," Hinata tried to reason with her small voice.

"No it wasn't. If that moron had been able to control his temper, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Neji replied. Hinata frowned and looked down on her hands guiltily.

"It was my f-fault, I s-stepped in between t-them." She countered earning her a frustrated sigh from Neji.

"I don't understand! Why do you defend him? He has done nothing to merit such kindness from you!" Hinata tensed at Neji's volume. Neji rarely scolds and he never yells. He must be furious.

"N-neji-n-nii…" She whispered shutting her eyes as she braced herself for more scolding.

Neji stood up and gathered his things.

"No Hinata, you need to hear this. Naruto is not good for you. He's brash, loud, obnoxious, and can't control his temper. If you were to be with him, who knows how he'll treat you. I tolerated your childish crush but if it means you'll get hurt in the process, then I think you should stop." Neji commanded as he looked at his frightened cousin who seemed just about to cry.

Neji sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Taking a seat next to Hinata, he gently held her hand while rearranging her clothes making sure not the let the clothing touch the bandage coving the tender bruise.

"All I'm saying is; I think its time to let him go. I understand that you admire him and care for him very much but he's not the one for you." Neji continued calmly.

Hinata nodded slowly smiling at her cousin.

"I, I'm trying Neji-nii, but it's s-so hard," she sniffed finally letting her unbidden tears slide down her cheeks. "I-I loved him," Hinata whimpered as Neji pulled her into a hug. Slowly rubbing her back, Neji let her cry her frustrations out.

Hinata cried. She cried out her love and all the hopes and dreams and wishes and bitterness and jealousy and what ifs that came with it. She poured out all that she held for Naruto finally accepting the fact that he loved Sakura and could never be with her.

Hinata sniffed as the last of her feelings for the blue-eyed boy were washed away along with her tears. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Neji's warmth just a little bit more before letting him finish collecting his things.

"Thank you Neji-nii."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!?!" Ino screamed on the phone as Hinata tried to explain that she wouldn't be able to make it to the movies. Hinata was just not feeling up to it anymore. She'd rather stay in her room and think about what she has decided to do; to stop liking Naruto and move on.

"A-no, Ino-chan, I'm s-sorry but I don't t-think I can go." Hinata tried again hoping Ino will let her off the hook. "I-it's already 7:10 and I'm n-not ready."

"But Hinata!!" Ino whined. "You still have time, there's always 10 minutes for the previews and your ride is on his way."

"R-ride?" Hinata asked twirling the phone's cords with her index finger as she leaned on the kitchen wall.

"Yeah, Sasuke's on his way to pick you up. Sakura said she'll just meet up with us after the movies with Naruto, and Shino said he couldn't make it but Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru are already here. We're all waiting for you Hinata, so please come." Ino pleaded. Hinata sighed, everyone's waiting for me.

"I-I don't know," Hinata's eyes wandered the kitchen thinking of a way to refuse Ino's pleas. Her eyes landed on Neji who was sitting on the porch. He cocked his head to the side and listened to the cicadas outside.

"The Higurashi say you should go and have a good time," Neji commented.

Hinata contemplated then smiled. Well, she did want to see the movie Ino mentioned, Naruto and Sakura won't be there, and Ino really did sound like she wanted her to go.

"A-alright Ino, I'll go"

"Great! Sasuke will be there soon! I'll call him and give him directions to your house. Number 20 right? 2 blocks down the main entrance to the school and make a left? Then 4 blocks down and it's the first house on the left." Hinata nodded.

"Yes, t-there's a park right before it. H-he can't miss it."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then. Bye!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned. Ino just gave him directions to Hinata's house and somehow they were eerily familiar. Maybe he's driven down that way before. Sasuke shook his head and brushed off the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

Passing an empty park, Sasuke slowed his car and coasted to a stop in front of a quaint looking house. He parked inches from the curb and stared at the house. It seemed so familiar.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He then slowly walked up the gravel path and knocked on the door. He heard quick footsteps and the door opened revealing Hinata wearing simple faded jeans and a soft beige sweater. She blushed as she turned to someone inside and bid them goodbye. While she was speaking, Sasuke took a peek inside her house.

The nagging at the back of his head began again and a wave of familiarity washed over him as his eyes took in the sight of the dark hallway with only a light emanating from the right. His musings were cut short when Hinata turned to him and shyly smiled.

"U-Uchiha-san," Sasuke nodded. He then turned around and led her to his car. Somehow, looking inside her house unsettled him. Something's wrong with that house, Sasuke thought.

As soon as they were both settled in the car, Sasuke started the engine and sped to the theaters hoping to catch the previews. His clock ticked 7:30.

"Tch," He mumbled speeding up some more. Hinata took a glance at the annoyed Uchiha.

"A-are we l-late?" She ventured to ask. Sasuke shook his head.

"We'll just be missing the previews." He answered his brows furrowing as his lips tightened. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his face.

"A-and t-that b-bothers you?" Sasuke cocked his head and looked at the giggling girl next to him.

"Yes, it does." Her smiled grew bigger as she tried to hide her mirth. "What's wrong with liking the previews?" he asked forgetting about Hinata's strange house and how he's missing his precious previews.

Hinata shook her head.

"N-nothing's wrong w-with liking t-the previews. I-t was just… umm.. you l-looked kinda cute w-when you umm..." hinata's voiced faded as she blushed from what she said. She then decided that the scenery was better than having a conversation with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. He was cute huh. Somehow missing the previews didn't sound that bad.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. . I'm also sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. I'll clarify any questions you guys have so far. As long as you review that is! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

Hinata and Sasuke made it to the theaters in record time. By the time they sat down in their seats, they had only missed two previews. A few minutes later, Kiba appeared followed by Chouji carrying tons and tons of snacks. Then without further ado, with the group settled in their seats surrounded by their snacks, the movie began.

Hinata watched in relative awe as the legend of Beowulf unfolded in front of her eyes. She had read the original translation of the story so she was very familiar with Beowulf and the evil beast Grendel. What amazed her the most was how the director portrayed Grendel's mother. In the actual story, Grendel's mother was a demon like himself. However, in the movie, Grendel's mother was played by non-other than Angelina Jolie dressed in seductive wrappings that barely covered her womanly assets.

Her first appearance earned her wolf howls and whistles from Hinata's row. Hinata blushed and took a peak at the guys. Hinata sat right next to the aisle and to her near left sat Sasuke, then Kiba, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata blushed at how cute it seemed that Ino and Shikamaru were having a hissing argument about who got to hold the popcorn. Chouji seemed content with his bag of popcorn, hotdog, nachos and pretzel while Kiba looked a little uncomfortable with having so many junk foods near him. Kiba, unbeknownst to many people, was a health freak so Chouji's unhealthy diet was making him queasy.

Finally taking a peak at Sasuke, Hinata found that he seemed as absorbed with the movie as she was, before Angelina Jolie appeared that is. His face didn't hold the usual scowl he wore at school nor the impassive glance he would use when completely disinterested; not that Hinata notices or anything.

Hinata couldn't help but smile, she was surrounded by wonderful people and she felt completely calm. Snuggling closer to the popcorn in between her and Sasuke, Hinata resumed watching the movie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was content. He hasn't watched a movie in a long time; a pastime that he actually enjoyed. In addition, the people sitting next to him weren't trying to grope him letting him actually focus on the movie. Sasuke smirked as he recalled an odd memory, the last time he watched a movie was with Sakura and for some reason he couldn't remember the movie because all that came to his mind when he tried was the fruitless attempts of Sakura to cuddle with him.

Before more memories of the past began to surface, Sasuke suppressed them and tried to focus on the movie again. It won't do him any good to have an attack in the theaters. There would be no one there to help him and as much as he liked the people he was with, he couldn't bring himself to trust them. Maybe it was because he didn't feel familiar with them. Sasuke's not sure but something's stopping him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the credits began rolling, Hinata sighed contentedly as she stretched. It was a good movie. Taking a look to her right, she noticed everyone getting up and collecting their left over junk. Chouji has the most and it was annoying Kiba who had to crouch and pick up dropped popcorn.

Once their row was clean, the group proceeded outside the theater and into a pizza parlor situated a block down from the theater where they were to meet up with Sakura and Naruto. On their leisurely walk, Hinata conversed with Kiba about the movie while Ino, Shikamara and Chouji argued about the toppings they were going to order. Sasuke walked in silence quietly listening to Hinata's and Kiba's conversation.

"Man my favorite part was when Beowulf was chopping up Grendel. It was so brutal and awesome!" Kiba exclaimed as he tried to imitate Beowulf's skillful chopping skills.

Hinata smiled as she too recalled the scene.

"I don't p-particularly l-like the battle scenes, b-but I really l-liked it when that c-corrupt king got killed." Hinata commented putting her fingers to her lips in a cute, thoughtful manner. "I t-think he deserved it."

Sasuke smirked. Corrupt? The king wasn't that corrupt. He became who he was due to their situation. He may have been just been a victim. He was about to voice his own opinion when Hinata continued.

"D-demo, I f-feel bad though. Somehow I kinda f-feel that he wasn't really that b-bad." She paused in contemplation making Sasuke pause along with her. "It was as if h-he was a v-victim of the circumstances."

Sasuke stopped walking and stared at the back of Hinata who was now explaining to a confused Kiba what she meant. There. It happened again. Just like with The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! Over here!" Naruto screamed while waving his hand to get the groups attention. As soon as they were close enough, Naruto began animatedly talking. "Man what took you guys so long? I already ate so much!"

"Shut up Naruto and sit down, I'm starving," Ino said as she slid herself into their booth making Sakura scoot to the wall's edge. She was followed by Chouji who took the rest of their side of the booth. Hinata contemplated dragging a chair just so she wouldn't be able to sit next to Naruto and be across from Sakura but Kiba saved her by sliding to sit next to Naruto and "accidentally" banging him in the head. Sasuke followed suit leaning back and closing his eyes.

Shikamaru scoffed and dragged a chair over since their booth was too small to fit all of them.

"How can you still be hungry? You ate all our popcorn." Ino glared at him and retaliated.

"All the popcorn? 3/4s of the bag got spilled 'cause of you! If you had just let me hold the stupid bag we wouldn't have wasted good popcorn! And get a seat for Hinata!" Ino finished earning her a "troublesome woman" from Shikamaru who nonetheless got a seat for lavender-eyed beauty.

Hinata mumbled a thanks as Shikamaru pushed the seat close to Sasuke's side giving himself ample room to stretch and chat with his big-boned best friend.

Once everyone was settled, the chaos for the right toppings ensued. After much screaming from Ino and Sakura, the group finally settled on half pepperoni and half cheese. Although it took a while for the pizza to arrive, the group never ran out of things to talk about. School, the Martial Arts club, homework, life, and gossip. Despite how much the guys denied it, they were interested in some of the rumors that slipped out of Ino and Sakura's mouths.

"So I heard that the Captain of Suna High was a gorgeous red head." Ino said while leaning towards the middle of the table. Kiba scoffed.

"You mean Gaara? He's not that hot." Sakura giggled as Ino glared at him.

"How would you know? Did you check him out at your last match? Is that why you got hurt? You were too caught up staring at Gaara's sparkling sea foam eyes." Ino retorted.

"WHAT?! I did not check out Gaara!" Kiba said defensively making the guys snicker. "Dude! I don't swing that way. I like girls man! I'm not gay!" Even Hinata had to giggle seeing how Kiba became desperate to prove that he likes girls.

"Kiba, its okay. We'll accept you for who you are. I love you man!" Naruto exclaimed while patting Kiba's back.

"We love you Kiba!" Everyone minus Sasuke chorused. Kiba finally admitted defeat and quieted sulking in his seat. Mindless chatter followed until the pizza arrived.

Once everyone was occupied with his or her own slice of pizza, Hinata took a chance and peaked at Naruto. Beautiful as always; even with pizza sauce sliding down his chin, his smile still radiated so much happiness. Hinata sighed and turned to her slice. Somehow she lost her appetite. Chewing on her lip, hinata slowly pushed the slice away from her making Chouji notice the chance for another slice.

"Are you gonna eat that Hinata?" Chouji asked with food still in his mouth. Hinata shook her head and pushed her plate toward Chouji who smiled his thanks and began to devour her slice of pizza.

"Are you full already?" Shikamaru asked grabbing another slice from the platter for himself.

"H-hai, I'm f-full." Hinata patted her stomach for emphasis and smiled at Shikamaru who just nodded and continued to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone had finished eating, and the bill was cleanly divided and paid, the group headed out the door. Instinctively the group began to separate as to who's going home with who. Shikamaru and Chouji said their goodbyes and left while Ino dragged Kiba to his car to get a ride home.

All that was left standing in front of the now closed Parlor were Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. As Hinata tried to say her own goodbyes, Sakura stopped her.

"Umm, Hinata? Can me and Naruto talk to you?" the pink-haired girl asked unconsciously holding Naruto's hand for support. Hinata stared down at their intertwined hands and crossed her own behind her back.

"S-sure S-sakura-chan. What w-would you like to t-talk about?" Hinata asked with a fake smile plastered on her face as she squeezed her hands behind her back.

"Well, we just wanted to know, if it was alright with you that me and Naruto are together." Sakua said slowly bowing her head. Naruto cocked his head to the side. Clearly he wasn't getting what the conversation was actually about.

Hinata opened her mouth to reply only to close it. She tried to smile but faltered. Sakura hung her head and waited for Hinata to yell or scream.

She had been meaning to tell the Hyuuga about her crush on Naruto but seeing how Hinata was so in love with the blonde, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Then Naruto asks her out and with such joy in her heart she forgot about the lavender-eyed girl. She only realized that she had unintentionally hurt her friend's feelings. Suddenly, Sakura realized that she might lose Hinata as a friend. If she had only talked to the pale girl sooner, they wouldn't be feeling this awkward.

"Hinata! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but, I do care for Naruto." Sakura quickly said looking at Hinata. "Please," she added stepping closer to the girl. Naruto still wasn't getting it and only looked on in confusion, while Sasuke put two and two together and realized what was going on.

Hinata tried to smile and again, if only to assure her friend, but she couldn't. The only expression her face was capable of was a frown. Hinata closed her eyes and tried again. This time it suddenly became very hard for her to hold a straight face and keep her tears at bay.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Sakura continued almost desperately. "I don't know what to do. Please help me. I don't know what to do." Then Sakura began to cry. Naruto became alarmed and held Sakura who sobbed onto his chest. This time Naruto tried.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Sakura said she was sorry for whatever she did to you. So, forgive her okay? She told me once how she felt distanced from you. Aren't you guys friends? Shouldn't friends forgive each other?" Naruto asked while holding Sakura.

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her hand even more. What? What?! How come she was turning out to the bad one? Was it her fault that she liked him? Was it her fault that Sakura didn't tell her she liked him too? Was it her fault that when they started going out Sakura was the one who began ignoring her? Was it her fault?

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed deep. She then slowly opened her eyes and looked hard at the couple. So he loves her, and she loves him. Then shouldn't they be together then? She could just easily say, Its okay Sakura you can be with Naruto, the one I love, but somehow the words wouldn't come out.

Minutes passed as Hinata stared at the couple and Sakura continued to sob. Hinata then finally looked away and let go of her clasped hands letting them hang on her sides lifeless.

"S-sakura-chan," she began making the crying girl stop and look at her. "It's okay. I f-forgive you. It, it just h-hurt me that you didn't c-come and tell me s-sooner." Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to explain only to be stopped by Hinata who continued.

"L-let me just say o-one more thing," she then looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I, c-cared for you too. I hope t-that Sakura will make you happy. I w-wish you both happiness." With that Hinata smiled, even as her mind was telling her to scream and cry and yell about how this entire situation is unfair.

Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata while whispering a thank you. Hinata only smiled in return. Naruto saluted her and proclaimed that their friendship will last forever. He clearly didn't understand what she really meant.

Then, with one last wave, Hinata bid farewell to the now happy couple walking away to Naruto's car. Hinata sighed and held her chest. It hurt. Closing her eyes to stop the tears that were desperately trying to escape, Hinata didn't notice Sasuke take a step towards her.

"We should get going," He quietly said making Hinata's head whip up to the sound of his voice.

"U-uchiha-san? Y-you, h-heard e-everything?" Hinata asked turning red all over. Sasuke shrugged.

"More or less," He then began leisurely walking to his car leaving a shocked Hinata. Turning around to look at her, he beckoned for her to follow with a slight inclination of his head. "Do you want to walk home?"

Hinata slowly shook her head.

"Then come." Hinata nodded and mutely followed.

Soon the two were immersed in silence. Hinata was lost in her thoughts slowly recalling the event and everything that was said. She was so absorbed she didn't notice Sasuke occasionally looking at her trying to figure out her thoughts.

"I would have killed her," He said nonchalantly making Hinata stop.

"N-nani?" she asked a little confused.

"Sakura, I would have gutted her out right there." Sasuke explained sliding his hands into his pockets. Hinata stared at him. "She had the nerve to cry when it was you who was hurt." Sasuke continued inclining his head and looking towards her. "I'm surprised you didn't even scream at her."

Hinata looked down embarrassed as they continued walking.

"I, I couldn't. I w-wanted to, so bad. I f-felt so b-betrayed, I, I don't know," Hinata finished lamely trying to make a coherent thought. She sighed in defeat making Sasuke feel the sudden urge to hug her.

"It's okay. He's a dumbass anyway." Sasuke remarked trying to make her smile. He succeeded albeit a little faintly.

Hinata's ghost of a smile lingered for a little longer before becoming an impassive glance.

"He never e-even noticed me." Hinata looked down and clasped her hands together. Sasuke took another peek at her. I notice you…

"Well, he doesn't notice a lot of things, if you haven't noticed." Hinata smiled agreeing to his comment. Sasuke smirked and the rest of their walk was spent in companionable silence.

"A-arigatou Uchiha-san,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I gasped. There was blood everywhere. Thin trails of the liquid splattered the entire kitchen. I stumbled and caught myself on the table._

"_Why?" I whispered. "WHY?!" I screamed buckling down and collapsing on the floor. Footsteps neared me and I saw a trail of bloody footsteps leading to me. Then I was being lifted by a hand. I gasped for breath as he slammed me on the wall and squeezed my throat._

"_Why? Because this fragile thing we call life cannot be fulfilled with only this mere pathetic existence. Dear brother, you must experience pain and suffering to truly understand life. You must feel vengeance and fear. You must feel rage and desperation. You must feel,"_

_I struggled to breathe as my lungs burned. I grabbed his hands and desperately kicked at him. He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear._

"_You must feel…"_

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Umm, if you guys are confused feel free to say so. I'll explain, but I want the story to slowly unfold by itself. How do you like it so far? R & R!


	7. Chapter 7: Sunset and Fireflies

**Chapter 7: Sunset and Fireflies**

Hinata blinked away her sleepiness as she searched for her ringing cell phone. Once she had the device in her hand, she furrowed her brow in confusion. The caller was not from her phonebook. Hesitantly, Hinata answered her phone.

"Hinata-chan!!! It's me Naruto! I'm outside your house. Open the door ne?" Hinata squeaked suddenly realizing that Naruto was supposed to come over and help Neji build her pond.

"H-hai! Give me a f-few minutes." Hinata replied scrambling out of bed and quickly grabbing a sweatpants and a shirt.

"Okay, oh by the way, I brought Sasuke-teme 'cause he has nothing else to do." Naruto added.

"Oh, okay then. See y-you guys in a bit." Hinata nodded quickly brushing her long midnight hair with her fingers. After ending the quick conversation, Hinata hurriedly dressed and rushed down the stairs. Standing in the foyer, Hinata could hear the bickering of Naruto and Sasuke. Smiling to herself, Hinata opened the door and welcomed both boys into her humble home.

"Woah, nice house Hinata-chan." Naruto complimented wide eyes taking in the quaint home while kicking off his shoes. Hinata blushed at his comment while Sasuke carefully took off his shoes.

"T-thanks, umm I'll show y-you the p-pond then." Hinata replied leading Naruto towards the kitchen. Sasuke stood in the foyer with his hands in his pockets taking a longer look at Hinata's home. Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt strange. Shrugging off the feeling, he followed Naruto's loud voice into the kitchen.

Sasuke paused as the kitchen came into view. The morning rays lighted the entire kitchen and the soft autumn breeze from the open sliding doors blew the white curtains.

Suddenly, his vision blurred. Blinking, Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Blood started sliding down the pure white curtains and the bright sunlight faded into darkness. A deep chuckle penetrated Sasuke's thoughts and he gasped as the air from his lungs was taken away. Hunching over, Sasuke breathed hard as his brain registered familiarity with the voice.

"Nani?" He whispered to himself as footsteps seemed to near him. He froze as his lowered gaze fell on a shadow. Sasuke gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly standing up and slapping the hand away, Sasuke was again taken by surprise. Instead of the horrible image of the dark bleeding kitchen, there stood Hinata with a hurt look adorning her face standing in her white, serene kitchen.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered quickly gaining his composure. Hinata held her hand, the one Sasuke slapped, closer to her body and took a slight step back.

"A-ano, t-the p-pond is t-this way," She stammered turning around and quickly fleeing to the garden. Sasuke frowned forgetting for a moment what he just saw. Eying where Hinata just went, Sasuke slowly followed wondering why he even came.

"Teme!" Naruto greeted as Sasuke found himself in the garden. A small vegetable patch was to the right while trees and flowering bushes surrounded the left side of the compound. Although the backyard was fenced, the different flowers offered a sense of serenity. In the center, partially to the left was a half built pebbled pond.

Naruto was already busying himself with the shovel while Hinata explained how she wanted the pond to look. Sasuke stepped down from the balcony onto the ground and picked up one of the stones outlining the boundary of the pond.

He turned the stone in his palm as he listened to Hinata. She had an eye for nature, he mused liking the image of the pond being created in his mind.

"Ne, that seems intricate but nothing me and Sasuke can't handle." Naruto commented taking the building project seriously. He scratched the bridge of his nose and looked towards Sasuke nodding. Sasuke nodded in return and began rolling his sleeves.

"Let's get started," He said earning a smile and a thumbs up sign from Naruto. Hinata smiled.

"I'll make us s-some breakfast."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hummed to herself while turning over the frying eggs in the pan. With her hair tied back in a low ponytail and an apron tied around her waist, Hinata seemed the epitome of the model wife. Sounds of Naruto and Sasuke's hard work drifted into the kitchen making her smile.

The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen made Hinata pause, turning her head to the right, Hinata's eyes fell on a disheveled looking Neji.

"Good Morning Neji-nii." Hinata greeted as she turned her attention to her cooking. Neji mumbled a reply. Neji was not a morning person. Taking a seat on the kitchen table, Neji's sleepy eyes finally focused on the two men making a racket outside.

"What's going on?" He asked gratefully accepting the tea Hinata offered him.

"Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san offered to help build the pond." Hinata replied taking a seat across from him. "Y-you do remember me telling you right?"

Neji nodded suddenly remembering. He had such a busy shift last night all thoughts of the pond flew from his mind.

"I'll get dressed then help them," He said taking a sip from his tea. His eyes then fell on Sasuke. "Uchiha, Sasuke?" Hinata nodded.

"He came b-back to school just a week ago." Neji's composure stiffened. He then stood up. "Neji-nii? What is it?" Hinata asked sensing his alarmed state.

"Nothing, please have breakfast ready soon. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that said, Neji turned and left the kitchen. Hinata blinked at his retreating back and shrugged. Must be business related, she wondered.

Although Neji was a doctor, he sometimes still assisted her father with his business. It's well-known in her household that Uchiha Fugaku was a big time rival of Hyuuga Hiashi. They used to be good friends until business separated them. Since Fugaku's supposed vacation retreat to the United States the Uchiha Fan International has been handled by Fugaku's trusted relatives. Along Fugaku's departure, came Hiashi's added aggressiveness in monopolizing his enemies and a new willingness to broaden his scope. It's been 3 months and Fugaku shows no sign of returning.

Hinata rested her chin on the palm of her right hand and mused some more about the complications of her father's business. She was so absorbed in her wandering thoughts she didn't notice Neji joining Naruto and Sasuke in the garden until he was offended by the loud blonde. Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto began screaming about how Neji's womanly looks make him look, unmanly.

Hinata smiled as she realized that it might be time for a break.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata these octopus looking thingies taste great! Not as delicious as ramen though but kinda up there." Naruto exclaimed wolfing down more of the octopus looking thingies. Hinata blushed at the compliment while both Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Idiot, they're sausages cut to look like octopuses." Sasuke explained taking a bite out of his own octopus looking thingies. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes widened.

"Hey, they are sausages! No wonder they tasted like'em." Neji snorted while Hinata giggled into the palm of her hand. Discreetly looking at Hinata to his right, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Didn't I tell you he doesn't notice a lot of things?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata earning him a wider smile and tinkling laughter. This little interaction however did not escape Neji's attentive eyes. His gaze slowly traveled from Sasuke's smirk and Hinata's smile. Is there something there? Neji shook his head. No, must be my imagination he rationalized. Sasuke's not interested in my cousin. For his sake, he better not be.

"Hinata-chan! More please!" Naruto exclaimed shoving his empty rice bowl into Hinata's hands.

"Oh! O-okay," Hinata replied turning to fill his bowl with more rice. Sasuke stared at Naruto's eager face following Hinata's movements. Once Hinata filled his bowl to the brim, Naruto's eyes lit up and were once again filled with the unabashed expression of hunger.

"Thank you!" He said eagerly reaching for his bowl not noticing his fingers accidentally brushing Hinata's. Hinata squeaked and quickly retracted her hand and held it blushing like there's not tomorrow.

We, we touched hands! Hinata thought. Her heart pounded in her chest and the air she breathed became shallow. Trying to control her excitement at the gesture, she touched her lips with her fingertips. Sasuke could not help but frown. But he broke her heart…

Suddenly, Sasuke lost his appetite.

"Excuse me," He said almost to himself quietly getting up from the table and going to the bathroom. Slipping his hands into his pockets Sasuke began walking to the bathroom. Reaching his destination, he unconsciously flipped the light switch flooding the bathroom with florescent lighting. Frowning, he closed the door and began to wash his hands.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and his eyes grew alarmed. Hurriedly finishing his intended task, he left the bathroom. Sasuke closed the door behind him and felt his heart beating rapidly. What is going on? He asked himself. I'm not supposed to know where the bathroom was, this is my first time in this house. How the hell did I know where it was? Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched his nose. The house was getting to him. Taking a breath he slowly returned to the kitchen.

"Teme, where'd you go? We're ready to start again." Naruto asked stretching his arms from his seat. Both Hinata and Neji turned to look at him. Sasuke shrugged and returned to his seat.

"I went to the bathroom." He answered. Neji looked at him suspiciously. Sasuke glared at him and felt defensive. "I didn't know where it was but I found it." The two men locked gazes until Hinata spoke.

"Well, uh… the p-pond," she interjected lamely. Naruto smiled and jumped from his seat.

"The pond!" With his battle cry, Naruto led Neji and Sasuke to the backyard to finish the construction of Hinata's pond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock struck 6 pm. The sun has begun to set illuminating the garden in a sleepy orange glow. Crickets and fireflies began to appear beginning their symphony of nature's best. The flow of the water from the hose filling the finished pond accompanied the orchestra. Sitting on the balcony, legs dangling, Hinata sighed. Neji had left for work an hour ago leaving her alone with Naruto and Sasuke.

Presently said boys were sprawled on her balcony; Naruto to her right and Sasuke to her left. Both were exhausted and Naruto was openly snoring. His arms and legs were spread eagle wide. His unabashed snoring and the drool pooling on the floor close to his mouth expressed his exhaustion. Sasuke was the opposite. With a hand underneath his head as a pillow and one leg propped up, he only seemed to be resting. Although his eyes were closed, he wasn't sleeping. He was listening to the sounds of the crickets, the fireflies, the breeze, the water, and Hinata's soft sighs. How relaxing.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata softly called. Sasuke was silent. "Are you awake?" she asked not looking at him but listening to his steady breathing. Sasuke debated answering but decided against it opting to listen to her instead.

"Well, I was just wondering," Hinata began. "Do you think Naruto ever saw me as more than just a friend?" Sasuke almost scoffed. That dobe again. "I mean, did I ever have a chance in the beginning?" Hinata closed her eyes as a soft breeze decided to play with her hair. "I just want to know if my feelings for him will ever be reciprocated." She whispered more to herself than to Sasuke.

"He's in love with Sakura." Sasuke replied sitting up not looking to see her surprise only hearing her gasp. Hinata turned her head and stared at Sasuke willing him to go on. "Naruto has a one track mind. Once he sees something, he only sees that."

Sasuke glanced behind him to catch the hurt look in Hinata's eyes. She averted her gaze to the pond almost halfway filled with water. Sasuke shifted his position so he was leaning on the kitchen's sliding doors with one leg propped up and both hands resting on his knee.

"I know that," Hinata whispered her eyes slowly ascending to meet Sasuke's lazy gaze.

"Then why do you still love him?" He simply asked. Hinata shrugged and lowered her head.

"He, he gave me hope."

Hinata stared at her hands opened palm up on her lap. "My father, he was strict. I almost gave up on myself. But, Naruto, he never gave up. He gave me hope; to keep believing." Hinata clenched her fists and looked straight forward. "I know I can live up to my father's expectations as long as I have Naruto to believe in."

"That's stupid." Sasuke replied. Hinata gasped and turned to look at him. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head on the sliding doors eyes closed. "Why believe in him? You should believe in yourself. If Naruto was to disappear, what would you do? Lose hope?" Hinata tilted her head deep in thought.

"I… I don't know," she answered truthfully. Sasuke looked her straight in the eye.

"Believe in yourself. If you place your hope on other people, they are bound to disappear. They are bound to leave you alone. You can only rely on yourself and your abilities. If you believe in yourself and only yourself you can achieve anything. Your strength will be limitless and all your desires you will achieve."

Hinata stared at the sheer determination in Sasuke's eyes. Determination… and anger. There was an underlying layer of such anger it made Hinata recoil and look away.

"Uchiha-san…" Sasuke sighed and leaned back closing his eyes again. "You're… right. I can't always pin my hopes on Naruto." Hinata took a deep breath. "I promised Neji-nii that I was going to let go of Naruto… and… I don't want to give up. I want to believe…to believe in myself too." Hinata turned and smiled at Sasuke. He nodded his head in approval. Somehow that simple reaction made Hinata smile even more.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata approached looking him square in the face. Sasuke met her gaze. "Thank you… and I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen." Hinata smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Why?" Hinata giggled and replied,

"That's what friends do sil—" Hinata gasped.

Sasuke had suddenly moved and was now squatting so close to her their noses were but an inch away. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing became shallow. Suddenly she was quite aware of the endlessness of his pools of onyx, the silkiness of his bangs lightly brushing her cheeks, the smoothness of his skin, the slight pinkness of his lips and the emotion dancing in his eyes.

"Friends? Is that what we are?" Sasuke whispered his breath tickling Hinata's skin and making her shiver. Hinata opened her mouth to reply only to close it. Sasuke smirked and let his eyes completely drink in the sight of her.

Her ebony tresses softly swaying in the wind, her pale creamy complexion making the blush coloring her cheeks, and her plump peach lips stand out in comparison. But most of all, her alluring lavender eyes wide with astonishment was what entranced Sasuke. Her large milky pools of innocence enticed him.

Moving of its own accord, Sasuke's right hand slowly cupped Hinata's chin. Hinata stopped breathing as Sasuke began to slowly lean forward. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Bang!

Naruto had shifted his sleeping position and fell over the balcony. Hinata squeaked and turned around cupping her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"Oy… Sasuke-teme," Naruto grumbled waking up from his nap. "I think we should go." Naruto stood up from the ground and started stretching his hands.

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke answered slowly standing up. He slid his hands into his pockets and briefly stole a glance at the blushing Hinata. What bad timing. "Let's go." With that he turned around and made for the foyer.

"Wait for me!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up to the balcony and running to catch up to Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't move. Uchiha-san was… Uchiha-san was… he was going to kiss me! She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm the blush that already reached her neck.

Somewhere from inside her house she heard Naruto call her name.

"Y-yes N-naruto-kun?" Hinata replied making her way to the foyer.

"Sasuke-teme and me are leaving! We just want to say goodbye." Naruto said giving her the thumbs up sign.

Hinata found both men all ready to go. She smiled at Naruto and took a quick glance at Sasuke, who wasn't paying her any attention. Somehow that made her a little sad. Shaking the feeling away, she turned to Naruto,

"Thank y-you for helping Neji-nii today."

"It was no problem Hinata-chan," Naruto replied smiling with his ocean blue eyes sparkling. "You can count on us anytime! Right Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke scoffed and took a peak at Hinata. Their eyes met and she averted her gaze blushing all the way.

"Well Hinata-chan, see you in school Monday!"

"Goodbye," Hinata whispered stealing a glance at Sasuke who happened to still be looking at her. He held her gaze for a moment before nodding a farewell.

And with their last goodbye, Naruto turned around and bounded out of Hinata's house with Sasuke following slowly behind.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Oh and the chapter with Beowulf, I was wrong in my description of Angelina Jolie. Sorry for the mess up! I wrote that chapter before I watched the movie that's why.


	8. Chapter 8: Monday After

**Chapter 8: Monday After**

_I gasped bolting upright. I quickly covered my eyes from the glare of the sunlight streaming from the opened windows. _

"_Where am I?" I asked myself noting the medical smell and the sterile white walls. I slid myself off the bed and made my way to the door. Whispers from across made me stop._

"—_I've contacted his relatives. They believe it was business-related. They didn't want to discuss it any further but they will take care of him." A soft female voice stated._

"_What about his brother?" a stronger voice replied. There was some shuffling of papers, then an uncertain answer._

"_He's sleeping. However, he asked me to wake him up when his brother does." _

_The strong voice sighed._

"_The brother, Uchiha Sasuke yes? Do you think he'll remember?" _

_There were more shuffling._

"_I don't know,"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood dazed and nervous clutching her books as if her life depended on it. She stood on the doorway of her English class; the first class she had with Sasuke. Why am I even nervous? It's not like anything happened between us, Hinata thought biting her lip. Taking a deep breath, Hinata stepped into her class only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata," a deep voice uttered. Hinata turned her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Shino-kun. Good morning." Shino nodded his reply.

"How was your weekend?" Shino asked nonchalantly earning him a blush from the shy girl. Shino raised his eyebrow at the reaction immediately wondering what happened during the two day break.

"Ano, i-it w-was um, g-great!" Hinata squeaked hurriedly sitting on her desk. Shino followed calmly taking his seat behind her. Hinata cupped her red cheeks hoping to make the color disappear before Sasuke made his entrance. He was always escorted by two or more pretty girls and it's hard not to take notice since all the girls in the class would swarm on the doorway professing their love and adoration for him.

"Sasuke-kun!!" A giggling voice exclaimed followed by the shuffling of many shoes.

"Sasuke-kun I love you!"

"Sasuke-kun marry me!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

Hinata blushed and turned away from the doorway where she knew Sasuke was standing basking in all the attention. Soon the clamor died down and class started.

10 minutes into the period, Hinata decided to sneak a peak at the stoic Uchiha. Angling her vision so that her hair shielded her eyes a little bit, Hinata took a quick glance at Sasuke. And there he was sitting in all his glory. His strong angled face slightly resting on his intertwined fingers and his lazy gaze was just inviting girls to stare and drool all over him.

Ever so slowly, Sasuke turned his head towards her and a smirk found its way into his lips. Hinata squeaked and dove under her propped Literature book in embarrassment. He saw me staring! Hinata exclaimed to herself shutting her eyes and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Once calm, she tuned in to Kurenai-sensei's lecture and got lost in Paradise Lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4th and 5th period passed by with Hinata completely immersed in her studies. Hinata's a good student and despite confusing emotions, she can still focus on her classes. After the bell rang signaling the end of 5th, she found herself walking to lunch with Ino.

"Hinata-chan, I had so much fun last Friday! We should do that again!" Ino beamed up at her friend talking excitedly about other things they could do as a group. Hinata smiled while half-heartedly listening. She was so caught up in school related things she forgot all about the weekend. Now with Ino talking, she was suddenly reminded of her confrontation with Sakura, and Sasuke's "friendly" behavior.

Hinata slowed to a stop on at the entrance to the cafeteria. The loud hustle and bustle of the student body suddenly felt intimidating. She didn't really feel like seeing Sakura with Naruto right now and going to lunch definitely guarantees that.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, aren't you coming? Let's go before the lines get long." Ino continued grabbing her hand and pulling her. Uncharacteristically, Hinata pulled her hand back surprising both her and Ino.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino questioned approaching her friend.

"Ah, Gomen Ino-chan, I forgot I have some homework to do in the library. I'll see you in Physics okay?" Hinata explained clutching her books closer to her and lowering her gaze. She hated lying. Ino paused seemingly contemplating what to say.

"That's what you get for taking all those hard classes," Ino reprimanded lightly poking her forehead. "Make sure you get your work done and get 8 hours of sleep! Any less and you'll develop ugly eye bags." Then with a bright smile, Ino hugged her and bounced off to lunch.

Hinata exhaled the breath she was holding and smiled to herself. Ino's such a good friend. I'm so happy I met her, Hinata thought slowly making her way to the library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the school library, Hinata signed herself in and smiled at the librarian. She then let her feet take her to her favorite secluded corner where the tall shelves and cushioned seats shielded her from the world.

Only this time, her corner had been invaded. There reading as if nothing else existed was Uchiha Sasuke.

"An-no, t-that's my s-spot," Hinata squeaked taking a tentative step forward. Sasuke raised his eyebrows without removing his gaze from his book.

"It's a public library Hinata-san, no one owns any spot." Hinata frowned and hugged her books tighter.

"D-demo, I always s-s-it here." She argued setting her books on the table for emphasis. Sasuke smirked and continued reading. Hinata's frown deepened. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave but she beat him to it.

"There's two chairs don't be so selfish." His tone was light and playful making Hinata blush at her selfishness. Huffing, she sat herself down across from him and took a cautious glance.

"Do you have anymore complaints?" Sasuke asked with a light smirk adorning his face. Hinata squeaked a tiny "no" as a response and cupped her head with her hands slowly wrapping herself with her thoughts.

A comfortable silence draped around them interrupted only by the flipping of Sasuke's book. Neither one spoke despite the volumes they communicated to each other. Hinata smiled as peace settled in her mind and all the confusion and nervousness she felt at the beginning of the day melted away. Sighing to herself, she crossed her arms and made a pillow out of her books. Resting her head on her pile, she slowly drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata," a soft voice drifted into her dreamland. Squeezing her eyes, Hinata stole a few more seconds of sleep before opening them. She found herself stretching her stiff arms and blinking sleepily towards her waker.

Sasuke had gently prodded her awake with his book and when she turned her sleepy eyes on him he suddenly found the floor very interesting. So cute.

"Did the bell ring?" her soft voice questioned still in semi-dreamland. Sasuke shook his head.

"We have 5 more minutes," Pausing, Sasuke stood and began to gather his things. "You have gym next correct?"

Hinata stared at him slowly gathering her thoughts before nodding her answer.

"I'll walk you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata couldn't help but blush and try to hide behind Sasuke. Once they left the sanctuary of the library, all eyes followed their walk. Whispers tickled her ears and she couldn't help but turn bright red at all the attention.

Walking next to the Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata felt every bit as awkward and nerdy. He held his books with one hand near his waist while his other hand was hooked on his pocket. His gaze was trained forward and his lazy gait made him glide down the hallways. In comparison, Hinata clutched her books to her chest protectively and her gaze was nowhere but down. She tried not to meet anyone's eyes and her walk ranged from shuffling to skipping trying to keep pace with Sasuke.

"An-no, Uchiha-san, y-you don't h-have to w-walk me a-all the w-w-way," She stuttered making him pause. She didn't meet his questioning gaze and only blushed harder as more students began to stare openly at them. Sasuke paused to look at her. Hinata's ears turned pink under his scrutinizing gaze. Is he mad at me? Hinata hoped not.

Suddenly, there was a soft laugh. Peeking between her bangs she saw Sasuke with a tiny smile. He then glared at the gathered crowd making them disperse.

"They're not going to bother you anymore."

And with his simple explanation, Sasuke continued on with a blushing Hinata following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed uneventful for Hinata and she soon found herself in front of her locker picking up books to take home for some studying. Loud footsteps warned her of an excited Kiba approaching.

"Hinata!!" Kiba exclaimed bouncing towards her like a puppy. "Watchu doing?" Hinata giggled at his merry tone.

"Packing my homework," she replied in a sing song voice. Kiba laughed and patted her head.

"You're so cute. Anyways, just dropped by before going to practice, I hope Sasuke doesn't kill us today. Oh yeah! We have a match this Friday. It's our first Conference match and guess what!" Kiba paused for dramatic effect. "It's against Suna!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Kiba's excitement. Once she had all her stuff ready, they began walking towards the school's entrance.

"So will you come?" Kiba asked grabbing her books and leading her. Hinata bit her lip in contemplation.

"Umm," Hinata hesitated.

"Come on Hinata! Don't ya wanna see me kick ass?" Kiba asked eagerly. Hinata smiled up at her cheerful friend.

"A-Alright Kiba-kun. I'll c-come and watch y-you."

"Great! Shino will pick you up around 5ish. See you later!" Kiba exclaimed giving Hinata back her books and sprinting to the gym.

With a smile and a little excited skip, Hinata walked home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curled comfortably on their living room couch, Hinata took a short nap. Neji won't be home until later so she had some time to relax before starting on homework and cooking dinner. The house temperature was fairly warm so a blanket wasn't needed.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. Hinata shivered in her sleep and tried to curl towards herself. However, the cold air seeped into her little ball of warmth waking her up. Groggily, Hinata sat up and rubbed her forearms.

Hinata blinked. She didn't notice the time fly by. It was already dark outside. Neji might come home soon. Forgetting how she woke up, Hinata decided to start on dinner.

Turning on their seldom used television, Hinata began setting out the vegetables that needed slicing and the chicken that needed defrosting.

"—Light snow fell on Baghdad early on Friday in what weather officials said was the first time in about a 100 years—" the newscaster for NBC droned on as Hinata started slicing the vegetables into tiny square pieces.

Soon, the house was alight with sounds from the television, the faucet slowly defrosting the chicken, Hinata's knife upon the chopping board, and the slow creak of the living room floor.

Hinata felt goose bumps rise on her skin. Out of the corner of her eye, a shadow seemed to have invaded her living room. Hinata stopped chopping her vegetables. Keeping an eye on the dark silhouette, Hinata gripped her knife so tight her knuckles turned white.

Then, with a sharp intake of breath, she whipped around facing the shadow knife drawn.

"W-w-who's t-t-ther-e?!" Hinata asked keeping her trembling hand from dropping her only weapon. The outline seemed to have disappeared, however Hinata would not be convinced. She could still feel the murderous aura. Clutching the knife with both hands, Hinata took a tentative step towards the living room.

However, the silhouette seemed to be evading her sight and kept to the edges of her peripheral. Glancing around wildly while taking cautious steps forward, Hinata felt paranoid. The killing intent had completely surrounded her and she couldn't breathe.

Air was trapped in her throat and her lips were dry. Her fingers were sweating and the knife was slowly slipping. Her feet felt the cold floor and the back of her neck was tingling. The dark, cold room was suddenly suffocating.

The long window curtains to her right lightly waved making Hinata snap her head towards it. With a gasp, Hinata found herself staring into her own reflection hiding behind the fluttering curtains. Hinata suddenly felt stupid and paranoid. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned around heading towards the kitchen.

Silently berating herself for acting so fearful, Hinata didn't feel the light breath near her ear—the soft intangible touch that suddenly caressed her hair—and grabbed hold of her neck.

With a gasp Hinata grabbed her neck feeling cold, cold hands pressing on her throat. Her knife clanged as it fell forgotten on the floor.

I… I can't breathe!

Hinata tried to scream—she clawed at the hard hands—she kicked in the air—she thrashed with all her might. Darkness began seeping into her vision as the lack of oxygen made her light headed.

Somebody… help… me…

With her last thought, Hinata slipped into unconsciousness as she fell to the floor in a dead heap.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So sorry for the super late update! I'll try to update more often! Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Mad At Me

**Chapter 9: Mad At Me**

Metal… metallic… smell… blood…

Hinata groggily opened her eyes only to gasp in wide horror. Blood! The white curtains were spotted and dripping with blood. There were bloody footsteps on the ground and a bloody heap on the floor.

Hesitating, Hinata crawled to the crumpled, bleeding mass. With trembling hands, she turned over the pile she discerned to be human. Shock and terror filled her to her core when she came face to face with a bloody and pale Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-s-sasu-k-ke…" Hinata whimpered as she cradled his unconscious form. Tears fell freely from her pale orbs dripping into Sasuke's closed eyes. Whimpers escaped her lips as she tried to find a pulse. Her indigo hair brushed across his cheeks soaking up some red as she frantically tried to find the beat.

"P-plea-see…don't d-die…" Hinata whispered finding none. Despairingly, she held him burying her face in his neck to stifle her sobs.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Hinata turned around searching for the sound.

"Hinata?"

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath as she suddenly found herself lying on her pristine kitchen floor.

"Hinata? Open up. I forgot my keys."

Jumping up Hinata bolted for the door. Hesitating only for a second to catch her breath, she opened the door and greeted her cousin with a smile.

"Hello Nii-san,"

Neji stared at her for a few seconds before walking in to take off her coat.

"What took you so long?" He asked mildly irritated. He's been working so much tiny things such as forgetting his keys and having to stand outside for 15 seconds than normal irked him.

"An-no, I c-couldn't hear y-you over the t-tv." Hinata replied blushing and retreating to the kitchen to finish cooking. Neji followed after his cousin glaring at the offensive appliance that flickered scenes of men, women and children playing in the snow.

Hinata leaned onto the counter and took a deep breath. What, what just happened? She asked herself mildly taking in that the chicken was already defrosted.

"Hinata?" Neji asked confused as he eyed her wayward knife off the floor.

"Hm?" Hinata replied turning to look at her cousin. Following his eyesight, she found herself staring confusedly at the knife. Neji bent to pick it up and handed it to her bewilderment written in his silver eyes.

"You dropped this?" Hinata blushed and accepted the knife.

"S-sort of," Hinata started thinking of a quick excuse." You just s-startled me that's a-all." Turning around to wash the knife, Hinata hoped Neji bought her lie. She hated lying. Why was she lying in the first place? Oh right, like Neji would believe her if she told him she was attacked by… by… a what?

Shaking her head Hinata finished chopping her vegetables and began to slice up the chicken.

Neji stared at his cousin a bit longer. Did something happen? With a sigh and a shake of his head, Neji walked to his favorite spot and sat down to enjoy the crisp evening breeze. A few moments later, Hinata offered him a cup of green tea.

Silence soon reigned as the cousins ate their dinner and finished their night in each other's amiable company.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata found herself the next day in a daze. She had spent all night trying to figure out what had attacked her. Around 12 am she had convinced herself that the whole ordeal was just a figment of her over-active imagination and stress. However, despite the assurance that nothing otherworldly was the cause of her "feinting spell" the dream that it concocted left goose bumps on her skin. The sight of a dying Uchiha left her emotionally shaken.

Of course it was going to affect her. He was her friend! Seeing a dying friend is never a good sight. However, the desperation and pain she felt seeing him like that betrayed something more. Glimpsing him covered in blood and so, so pale struck a chord inside of her. Her heart had wrenched so hard it was painful to breath. Her heart felt like… like it was breaking.

Slowly, Hinata realized that if Sasuke had died she would not have known what to do. The pain was so unbearable she didn't know if she could handle it. Unconsciously comparing the ache she felt when her mother died to that of when Sasuke "died", Hinata realized with a jolt that they were almost the same.

It seems that she cares for him more than she had thought.

Hinata tried to ignore the idea during class but somehow they would invade her mind every so often. It was getting hard to concentrate. Her mind's eye kept sending her images of Sasuke covered in blood so much that she realized in order placate her feelings she had to make sure he wasn't dead. She needed to assure herself that what she saw was just a dream, a horrible, vivid, dream.

So with conviction pushing her along, Hinata briskly walked to the library during her lunch hour hoping that he would be sitting there, reading as if he had not a care in the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at her destination, Hinata quickly greeted the librarian, signed herself in, and briskly walked to her spot. Please be there, Hinata hoped. As she turned the bend she unconsciously let out the breath she was holding. He's here!

There in his usual spot sat Sasuke seemingly absorbed by the book he was reading. With relief making her worries disappear, Hinata slowed to a stop and stood in front of Sasuke taking in his form. He's alive! Sasuke eyed her oddly from the top of his book. Am I still bothering her by sitting here? With a displeased look, he closed his book with a snap and stood up.

"I thought we cleared this up Hinata. However if me reading really bothers you, fine, I'll move." Moving to leave, Sasuke was surprised by Hinata's reaction.

"No!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth at her outburst. With red tinting her cheeks, she tried to explain. "I m-mean you r-reading d-doesn't bother m-me." Looking down, Hinata fiddled with her books hoping Sasuke didn't decide to leave. Not hearing a reply, Hinata peaked at the Uchiha between her bangs. He just stood there with an odd look. Closing his eyes, he sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"Then, what's bothering you?" Hinata met his gaze but quickly averted hers. Embarrassed, Hinata shook her head. She can't tell him! He'd think she was weird, and, and she didn't want to jeopardize the friendship, or the awkward relationship they shared.

"N-nothing," Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke quirked his brow at her response. Nothing? Clearly there's something. But he wasn't going to push it. If she wanted him to know she'll tell him. Maybe it' something private; and Sasuke was a man who valued privacy.

"A-ano…" Hinata gathered all her courage and bravely faced Sasuke. "C-can I h-hold y-y-you? P-p-pleas-se?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide as his mental self did a double take. Despite Hinata catching him off guard, Sasuke never showed his surprise but kept his cool, calm demeanor.

Shrugging a yes, Sasuke opened his arms as an invite. Hinata only needed a second to put her books on the table and with a slightly hesitant first step she walked into his open arms.

Sasuke at first didn't know whether he should pull her close however his body decided for him. Putting one hand in the small of her back and the other cradling her head, he softly pulled her closer until her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

Suddenly, Hinata was overwhelmed with emotions—the complete opposite of the ones in her dreams. He didn't feel clammy. He felt comfortable. His pulse wasn't weakening. It was a steady beat. And he didn't feel cold like death. But warm like a softly blazing fire in a chilly winter night.

Burying her face in his shoulder, she willed her tears not to come. Needing more assurance that he wasn't dead, Hinata circled her arms around his waist and squeezed.

I just need to know that you're alive and safe Sasuke.

With the towering bookshelves shielding them from the world and the soft, calm silence of the library hugging them, Hinata and Sasuke were able to stay in their little world just a moment longer.

Just a moment longer to linger in each other's warmth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and Hinata soon found herself sitting in Physics next to her blonde, blue-eyed beauty of a friend.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. You seem so happy today, what's up?" Ino asked as she absentmindedly took down Kakashi-sensei's notes. Hinata paused at her own note-taking. And bit the tip of her pencil.

"Umm," She hesitated. Ino may be a good friend but she's a little of a gossip girl. Sensing the indigo-haired girl's inner battle, Ino persisted.

"You can tell me. If it's a secret I won't tell." Crossing her heart with her pencil, Ino gave Hinata her brightest smile. Hinata smiled in return.

"A-Alright, I'll t-tell." Taking a deep breath, Hinata began.

"I h-had a d-d-ream that a g-good friend d-died." Ino frowned as she continued to take down more notes.

"That's horrible!"

"No, no t-that's n-not why I'm h-happy." Hinata fumbled with her words. "I j-j-ust f-found out t-that h-he's ok-kay. I'm h-happy because h-he's s-safe." Hinata shrugged hoping that Ino didn't think it was that important.

"Well, that's good, I guess." Ino replied not thinking any more of Hinata's happiness. However a few more minutes into the class, Ino couldn't help but notice that not only was Hinata happy, but she was blushing too. Getting an idea, Ino couldn't help but giggle.

"So, this friend of yours, Is he a guy?" Hinata gasped and blushed at the same time.

"W-w-what?" Ino giggled at her friend's stutter. That was such a give away.

"Was it Naruto? You had a nightmare about Naruto? Then today you talked to him and then he hugged you and told you 'its okay Hinata-chan, I'm here I'm safe. I love you.'' Ino said trying to imitate Naruto's voice. Hinata shook her head furiously.

"N-n-no… n-n-n-noo t-t-that's n-n-not t-true!" Hinata stuttered still shaking her head.

Ino laughed at Hinata's antics earning her Kakashi-sensei's attention.

"Hm? What's so funny Ino?" Kakashi-sensei asked turning to face the two girls who interrupted his lecture.

"Nothing really Kakashi-sensei. I'm just happy today." Ino replied with a well-trained school girl voice. Kakashi-sensei raised his eyebrows clearly not buying Ino's reply. But he doesn't really care. Both girls were getting good grades in his class anyway. Shrugging Kakashi-sensei returned to talking about electromagnetivity.

"Well? What is it then?" Ino asked whispering to Hinata who had turned into a ripe red tomato.

"A-an-o, it's n-not N-Naruto." Hinata replied following Kakashi-sensei's piece of chalk.

"Oh really? Does that mean you don't like him anymore?"

"I g-guess s-so," Hinata paused before nodding her confirmation. "I s-still c-care about h-him b-but I… I d-don't l-like him that w-way anymore." Hinata smiled. It felt good to confirm it. Ino agreed with her.

"That's good. I'm glad for you. It was so awkward during that time when you still liked him and Sakura started going out with him. I hope you already forgave her." Ino approved smiling at Hinata. "So, who's this friend then?"

"Uchiha-san."

"WHAT?!?" Ino screamed earning her a chalk bullet to the forehead from Kakashi-sensei.

"Ino-chan… shut up." Kakashi-sensei cheerfully reprimanded. Ino blushed in embarrassment wiping away chalk dust from her forehead.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Are you serious?! I didn't even know you guys were friends! Since when? Oh my god! I'm so out of the loop!" Ino whispered while glaring at Hinata.

"S-sorry, I g-guess I n-never mentioned it." Ino stared angrily at Hinata's lame excuse.

"You were so trying to keep him to yourself!"

"N-no I w-ah, Ino-chan I'm s-sorry!" Hinata replied suddenly remembering that Ino liked Sasuke. Ino glared at Hinata one last time before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Somehow I suddenly got jealous of you." Ino apologized sadly smiling at Hinata who smiled in return.

"Are y-you okay?" Hinata asked more concerned about her friend than continuing her notes.

"I'm fine. It's just… never mind. I'm okay." Ino smiled at her friend picking up her pencil ending their conversation. Hinata continued to look at Ino until she too picked up her pencil and continued with following Kakashi-sensei's chalk.

However for the rest of the period Hinata couldn't help but sense a strange feeling of animosity from Ino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the bell rang, Ino ran straight out leaving a confused and semi-guilty Hinata to finish packing her things. Hinata was so immersed in her thoughts as she made her way to her locker that she didn't notice an amused Uchiha leaning on her locker.

"Hey," Sasuke said making Hinata jump.

"Ah, Uchiha-san you s-startled me." Hinata replied unconsciously placing her hand on her heart. Sasuke smirked as he moved to give her access to her locker.

"Are you free this Friday?" Sasuke asked staring at his shoes. Hinata opened her locker before replying.

"Well, I'm going to w-watch Kiba's m-match against S-suna."

"Oh," Sasuke frowned. Kiba? Kiba and Hinata? "Well, I hope to see you there then." Sasuke replied curtly.

Hinata paused from gathering her things. Sasuke sounded… angry? Hinata turned to ask Sasuke why he was angry but he had already left. Hinata frowned. Somehow everyone was becoming angry with her today. Finally collecting all her things, Hinata huffed about her complicated day and began her walk home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter had already settled in and Hinata breathed puffs of white cloud as she trudged on home. Burdened by more books than usual, Hinata decided to take a breather on a bus bench nearby. Frowning, Hinata bit her bottom lip. Ino was a little mad at her and Sasuke too. Although she had somewhat an idea of why Ino was angry with her, she had no clue concerning Sasuke. Maybe it's because she hugged him at the library. Oh no! Maybe I hugged him too long, Hinata wondered. Heaving a dejected sigh, Hinata wondered how she was going to apologize to Sasuke when a stray cat caught her attention.

The grey tomcat had wandered onto the street. It seemed dazed and judging from the way it wobbled on its paws it might be injured. Hinata pursed her lips debating on whether to shoo the cat away or leave it be.

"A-no, p-please g-get off t-the s-street!" Hinata yelled uncharacteristically. However her soft voice couldn't carry over through the winter wind. Heaving a sigh, Hinata dropped her books on the bench and walked over to the cat. Crouching near it, Hinata was about to pick it up when the cat hissed at her in a defensive position.

Hinata was taken by surprise at the cat's heated behavior. Smiling sadly, Hinata couldn't help but mope a little.

"Are you mad at me too?" Hinata sighed and reached out her hand. "Please don't be, I'm only trying to help you." However the cat didn't move. It only screeched some more before turning around and scampering away leaving a trail of small droplets of blood in its wake.

Slowly, Hinata dropped her outstretched hand and stood up. The cat was hurt. Worried, Hinata debated on whether to follow and treat it or leave. However Hinata never got to decide.

Before she could even move her feet, bright lights blinded her as she tried to cover her eyes. The loud frantic honking alerted her to the car speeding towards her. Hinata was suddenly rooted to the spot; her breath stopped and she couldn't move a muscle. Eyes wide, Hinata vaguely wondered if this was how she was going to die.

Then suddenly, she felt strong arms encircle her and force her to the ground where she rolled twice before stopping. The impact made her dizzy and suddenly her world was growing darker. A hazy pair of emerald eyes appeared in her vision… then a voice… Hinata tried to reach out and touch the blurry face…

"Are… you… mad… too?"

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here's the next chapter to CB! Hope you enjoy! Also, I want to thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. It had kept me going with this story. Thanks for sticking with me. I know it has been hard since I don't update very often but I hope you stay until I finish. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10: Demigod

**Chapter 10: Demigod**

Tap, tap, tap.

Hinata unconsciously walked on forward; her shiny black school shoes clicked on the cobbled pavement. Although there was no light to guide her path she knew where she was going… forward. Using the moist underground cavern to help her, Hinata slowly dragged her hand across the wall.

It's so dark here…

Walking forward a few more steps, Hinata paused. A dim light twinkled from a distance. Suddenly, Hinata was running. Running towards the light… the growing light…

Warmth engulfed her as Hinata took a huge breath. Opening her eyes she came face to face with the most beautiful pair of aquamarine eyes she has ever seen.

"Pretty…"

Loud obnoxious laughing replied. Blinking her opal orbs, Hinata tried to listen to the conversation going on around her.

"—hear that right? Temari, she thinks you're pretty!" More laughing ensued. Confused, Hinata sat up from her lying position.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Thwak!

Blinking, Hinata tried to take in the scene in front of her. A blonde-haired woman with four pigtails was beating relentlessly on a black and purple mass on the ground.

"Temari,"

A voice to Hinata's right made the woman stop yelling curses and hitting the thing on the floor. She dusted her hands and turned to Hinata who promptly blushed. She's so pretty…

"Good, you're alive." It took Hinata a moment to realize that the pretty lady had addressed her.

Blushing and poking her fingers together, Hinata tried to stutter a reply. The lady laughed at her attempt and turned around to help the black and purple mass, who happened to be a man, stand up.

Hinata smiled before realization dawned on her making her gasp. Images from her near death experience flashed before her eyes. Her eyes widened when a particular image paused in her mind.

"The cat!" trying to stand up, Hinata found herself unable to. A person to her right was restraining her with a hold on her arm. Looking to her right, Hinata found herself staring into a demigod crouching near her.

The man had spiked up flaming red hair. Thick black eyeliner framed his bright emerald eyes and his pale complexion made him look mythical in the frosty winter atmosphere. His many earrings and lip ring glinted in the fading sunlight while his half-zipped studded leather jacket exposed his lean frame and his loose padlock chain necklace.

"You shouldn't do that," His deep voice snapped Hinata out of her reverie making her blush. Cupping her burning cheeks, Hinata turned her head away from his sight only to realize that her leg was bandaged with a black bandana.

"You're leg got hurt, I'm sorry." The man answered her unspoken question.

Frozen on the spot, Hinata couldn't say anything even when he stood up and slid his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. His chains dangled and Hinata slowly realized that the man with the emerald eyes was her savior.

"Gaara!" The battered male yelled catching Hinata's attention. "Walk her home we'll meet you at the Trevvi Café."

With that said, the beautiful lady and her complaining companion walked away leaving Hinata with her demigod. Pursing her lips, Hinata tried to get his attention. I should say thank you…

"A-an-no," However, Hinata's vocal chords stopped working when her rescuer turned around to face her.

"Where do you live?" The red-haired man asked her picking up her book bag and abandoned books.

"T-t-that way," Hinata stuttered pointing at the general direction of her house. Once all her books were gathered, Hinata realized that he was waiting for her to lead the way. Blushing at her stupidity, Hinata scrambled out of the bench only to wobble at her feet. Using the bench to brace herself, Hinata tested out her injured leg.

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, Hinata took a peak at the attractive man next to her. He was studying her quietly and patiently waiting for her to start walking. Silently praying that she didn't trip on the way, Hinata slowly made her way home followed by one of the most gorgeous man she has ever seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it took a while, Hinata finally reached home. Standing in front of her door, Hinata slowly took out her house key from her pocket. Sliding it into the key hole, Hinata hesitated before turning it and unlocking the door. Stepping inside, she moved to the side to let her companion in. However, he didn't. Confused, Hinata turned to face him.

"Umm," Somehow, looking into his eyes made Hinata lose her voice. Silently, he held out her books. Once she took them into her arms, he stepped closer and dropped her bag on the floor near her feet. Straightening up, He held her gaze once more before turning around ready to leave. Suddenly, realizing that this might be the last time she saw her savior, Hinata summoned all her courage for one last attempt.

"T-T-Thank you!" Hinata yelled making the red-haired demigod pause on his stroll. Seeing this as an opportunity to keep talking, Hinata took a huge breath.

"An-no, w-what's y-your n-name?" turning his head around to meet her blushing gaze, the deep, sultry voice of her rescuer replied,

"Gaara."

Then with a small wave, Gaara turned towards the sidewalk and disappeared into the cover of the trees lining the pavement.

"Thank you, Gaara." Hinata whispered hoping that her encounter with the mysterious man wasn't a dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hinata found herself trying to find a way to apologize to Ino and Sasuke. She had no idea what to tell Ino and Sasuke to appease them. And somehow all the reasons and apologies she came up with sounded stupid.

Groaning, Hinata bumped her head on her desk earning her a wince from Chouji who sat with Kiba and her on their four-seater table. It was 2nd period Study Hall and Hinata was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the worried looks Chouji and Kiba were giving her.

"Ne, Hinata-chan… are you okay?" Chouji asked hesitantly. Hinata picked up her head from the table and stared at Chouji with a glazed look.

"Hmm? W-what is it C-Chouji?" Kiba frowned and put at hand on Hinata's forehead.

"We're worried about you Hina-chan," Kiba explained putting a hand on his forehead. "You don't look so good." Hinata smiled at their worrisome faces.

"T-thank y-you f-for worrying about m-me, It's j-just," Hinata frowned remembering Ino's angry voice and Sasuke's somewhat irked face. "Ino's m-mad at me." Hinata finished quietly looking away from Kiba's concerned gaze.

"Ah, that's all? Geez, I thought Neji killed a patient or something and the cops are after him." Kiba replied satisfied that Hinata wasn't in any immediate danger. Chouji guffawed at Hinata's horrified expression.

"Kiba!" Hinata reprimanded still a little shocked at what he thought she was moping about. Kiba smiled.

"So, what's wrong with Ino huh?" Chouji asked finally calming down enough to open a large bag of Lays and offering some to Kiba and Hinata.

"Well," Hinata hesitated. What would Kiba and Chouji think if I tell them Ino's mad at me because I'm friends with Sasuke? Hinata asked herself slowly munching on a Lay.

"We can help won't we Kiba?" Chouji said encouraging Hinata to tell them. "Besides, if all advice fails, Kiba'll make her anger disappear in a fiery, passionate kiss." Hinata couldn't help but giggle and laugh at the comment and how Kiba had suddenly choked on some chips. His eyes were tearing up as he fervently tried to cough out the prickly pieces stuck in his throat. Finally realizing Kiba needed help, Hinata patted him on the back as Kiba pounded on his chest and Chouji proudly laughed at his remark.

"What the hell?!" Kiba exclaimed standing up and grabbing Chouji's collar. "What the fuck are you talking about ya crazy fool!"

"Kiba! Shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep." Anko-sensei remarked throwing an eraser aimed at Kiba's head. She managed their study hall very leniently however she hated it when people disrupted her naps.

Kiba glared daggers at Anko-sensei's head while cursing her great aim. Diverting his anger back to Chouji, Kiba continued to hiss his complaints.

"Whadda ya mean kiss her? That Ino?! She's ugly!" Chouji covered his mouth and laughed like a mocking Feudal lord.

"Ho ho ho, don't think no one has noticed your little crush naïve one." Kiba growled and tried to lunge at Chouji. Thankfully, Hinata grabbed his collar and pushed him down to his seat before he could make anymore ruckus.

"Kiba! S-settle d-down, C-chouji's just k-kidding," Hinata reprimanded still giggling at their antics. Grumbling, Kiba sat down and crossed his arms.

"I don't like her." He declared, however Hinata realized that the slight blush that tinged his cheeks declared something different. Smiling at his little crush, Hinata momentarily forgot her dilemma with the blonde-haired beauty.

"So Hinata-chan, why's Ino mad at you?" Chouji asked focusing his attention to the pale-eyed girl sitting across from him.

"Well, she's m-mad at m-me for b-being f-friends with… with U-Uchiha-san." Hinata confessed biting her lip. Kiba stared at her while Chouji fished for a good advice.

"She's mad 'cause you're friends with her longtime crush." Chouji declared intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them. "I bet you she's just jealous." Hinata blinked at Chouji's declaration.

"S-she did s-say that w-when she apologized," Hinata mused. Chouji smiled gleefully proud that his assumptions were correct.

"Don't worry, just talk to her and let her know that you don't plan on stealing him away. You're just friends with him." Chouji smiled and reassuringly patted Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled in return.

"T-thank y-you C-Chouji."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Study Hall ended, Hinata waved goodbye to Kiba and Chouji and made her way to English. Hinata hummed happily to herself. She already knew what she was going to tell Ino. She was planning to let her know that she wasn't going to steal Sasuke away. With that settled, Hinata now only had to apologize to Sasuke.

Finding her seat, Hinata waited for Sasuke to make his appearance. However, once all her classmates began squealing, Hinata realized she wouldn't be able to talk to Sasuke in class. No matter, Hinata thought still happy. I'll apologize to him in the library. English class passed by in a blur. Hinata was too occupied with the class and her bubbling thoughts about her future encounter with Ino that she didn't notice the quick stares Sasuke was sending her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata all but skipped towards her art class. She had it with Sakura, Ino and Naruto. She was sure she'll be able to apologize then. Finding her seat, Hinata settled in waiting for her art buddies.

A few seconds before the bell rang, Sakura, Ino and Naruto tumbled into class. Hinata smiled and waved at them. Sakura and Naruto waved in return while Ino looked away. Hinata's smile faltered however she held onto her hope that they'll patch things up.

"Hey Hinata-chan. What's up?" Naruto asked plopping down on his seat across from her.

"N-nothing much," Hinata replied eagerly waiting for Ino to sit next to her like she always did. As soon as she did, Hinata took a deep breath ready to apologize.

"I'm s-sor—"

"I'm sorry Hinata,"

Surprised Hinata could only stare at the blue-eyed girl next to her. Ino smiled sadly at her and took her hands.

"I'm sorry. I got mad at you for no reason. I shouldn't be you know, because… because its not like Sasuke's mine. I mean, we're not even friends! But, I guess that's why I got mad… I was jealous of you because you guys are friends," Ino paused searching for forgiveness in Hinata's milky white orbs.

Hinata smiled. Leaning forward, she hugged Ino.

"It-t's okay, Ino-chan," pulling away, Hinata smiled again at Ino.

"Ahh Hinata-chan! You're soo sweet!" Ino beamed.

"Ne, you guys are awesome. Bros before hos right?" Naruto interjected giving the smiling girls the thumbs up.

"Stupid!" Sakura yelled smacking Naruto upside the head while Ino and Hinata burst into a fit of giggles.

"But you know I'm glad you didn't get super mad at me," Ino began smiling at Hinata. "I'm so happy that we're friends. I just want you to know that I'll never let a guy come between us." Then Ino's smile dropped. "Like there'll ever be a guy." She whispered almost to herself.

Frowning, Hinata noticed Sakura's sad misty green eyes. Leaning towards her, Sakura whispered,

"Shikamaru rejected her,"

"Oh." Hinata replied putting a comforting arm around Ino's slumped shoulders. Thinking for a moment, Hinata tried to find something to say to cheer up her moody friend.

"You k-know, I h-have a f-friend w-who has a crush on y-you," Hinata stated quietly while rubbing Ino's back reassuringly. Her back straightening, Ino faced Hinata with wide eyes.

"Really? Are you serious?" Hinata nodded. "Oh my God Hinata! This calls for a date! How about Friday night?" Ino exclaimed excitedly, Shikamaru's rejection already far from her mind.

"Ah, H-he's busy… h-h-how about S-Saturday?" Hinata replied trying to think of a way to tell Kiba that she got him a date with his crush.

"That's okay!" Ino replied her sapphire eyes suddenly glittering with a plan. "Ne, Hinata-chan. We should make it a double date."

"D-double d-date?" Hinata asked a little worried about what Ino was planning.

"Yeah! You, me, your friend and Sasuke!" Ino squealed happily. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"…"

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Ino asked worriedly. "You seem really pale," Momentarily forgetting her initial happiness, Ino was about to place a hand on Hinata's forehead when the indigo-haired woman pitched forward in an unconscious faint.

"Hinata-chan!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Little brother,"_

_I felt his presence long before I heard his voice. Turning around, I greeted Itachi who just came home from work. He loosened his tie before sitting across from me on his dark marbled kitchen table. Heaving a sigh, he ran his hands through his hair before fixating his onyx eyes on mine._

"_Something troubling you brother?" I asked while flipping a page on the book I was reading._

"_Hn," I knew he had more to say so I waited for him to continue. "Have you remembered anything from the accident yet?" _

_I paused from my reading to look up at him. Searching his guarded gaze, I relented._

"_No," I paused not yet willing to share with him the nightmares I've been having. I found my brother's gaze. _

"_When will I be able to return to school?" He sent me a glare._

"_You are still recovering. Why would you want to return?" I shrugged. He probably wouldn't understand. _

"_It's something normal,"_

_He studied me for a moment before replying._

"_You'll have a lot to catch up on."_

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here's the next installment! Like how I referred to Gaara as a demigod? Heh. Sorry for Hinata fainting or falling unconscious three chapters in a row. Anyway Please review! I'll give you a cookie. **


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

**Chapter 11: Jealousy**

Hinata couldn't help but wince and cover her eyes. Why, she asked herself again, why did she agree to come watch Kiba's match against Suna High?

"Is this too much for you Hinata?" Shino asked a little worried. Somehow Kiba was fighting more recklessly than he usually did. Something must have angered him, Shino thought.

"No, it's a-alright Shino-kun. I c-can handle it." Hinata replied feeling a little ashamed that she was not fully watching her friend's battle. Bracing herself, Hinata opened her eyes and focused on Kiba's fight. A few seconds later, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when the main referee called the end of the second round.

Rounds of applause and congratulatory yells greeted Kiba when the main referee raised his fist as a declaration of his victory.

Hinata smiled while clutching her heart. I'm so glad you won. Clapping politely alongside Shino, Hinata giggled when she spotted Ino and Sakura slowly making their way up the bleachers to their seats.

"Y-you g-guys are late," Hinata commented scooting to make some space for her friends.

"Sorry sorry, but Ino was taking way too long blow drying her hair." Sakura complained glaring at Ino's blonde head.

"Well I'm sorry I'm single and there happen to be a lot of hot guys that go to these matches." Ino retorted flicking her long golden hair for emphasis and waving at a cute guy that happened to pass by.

"Well because of you we missed Kiba's fight." Sakura scolded her, honestly disappointed. She was a big fan of the team and had occasionally trained with them. Sparring was something that she liked to do and watching others spar always gave her good pointers.

"Yes it was a fight," Shino commented. Sakura groaned then begrudgingly asked Shino for the details. Hinata smiled at Shino and Sakura's conversation. She wasn't much of a fighter however she was capable of appreciating the art of fighting. Neji himself was in the team back in his high school days. However Kiba's style of fighting just didn't suit the indigo-haired woman.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," Ino began. "So this friend of yours, is he on the team?" Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together.

"Aa-n-o," I can't tell her, Kiba doesn't even know yet that they have date together! Hinata thought. Shifting her eyes, Hinata tried to figure out a way out of the question. She wasn't a very good liar and she knew Ino would easily figure it out if she said anything.

"Well?" Ino asked again trying to catch Hinata's wandering gaze.

"Ah -look! The n-next match is a-about t-to begin!" Hinata exclaimed pointing at the ring. Ino frowned and was about to reply when she realized that Naruto had entered the ring and was proclaiming something towards his opponent.

"GO NARUTO! KICK HIS ASS!!!" Sakura yelled jumping up and down. Ino and Hinata both blushed when Sakura's loud voice attracted the opposing fans' angry glares.

"Umm, Sakura… you should shut up now before we get jumped," Ino pleaded pulling at Sakura's shirt. Sakura obediently complied sitting down at the edge of her seat. Craning her neck, she frowned. She couldn't see her boyfriend very well and she didn't want to miss any detail of his fight.

"Hey guys, let's move seats. I can't see anything." Sakura declared quickly standing up and skipping down the bleachers. Reluctantly, Ino, Shino and Hinata followed. When the four finally found seats up to Sakura's standards, they were directly behind their team's chairs.

"An-no, we're r-really c-close," Hinata whispered shifting slightly in her seat.

"No this is perfect," Ino remarked. "We can see the entire fight and that guy is pretty hot!"

"Gee, I knew that's the only reason you guys came." Kiba replied turning around in his seat and waving at Hinata, Sakura and Shino while sticking his tongue out at an angry Ino.

"I'm glad you here Hinata. Did you see my fight?" Kiba asked making himself comfortable sitting sideways on his chair in order to be able to talk to them and keep an eye on Naruto's fight.

"Y-yes, I'm h-happy t-that y-you won." Hinata replied smiling.

"However, you didn't have to be so reckless." Shino reprimanded. "You had Hinata covering her eyes at your brutality."

"What? I'm sorry I got carried away Hinata, but that guy was a cocky bastard. He deserved all that shit I threw at him." Kiba defended crossing his arms.

"It-t's okay," Hinata replied trying to sooth Kiba's growing temper at being scolded.

"You're such a kid," Ino interjected with a roll of her eyes. "All he had to do was say something about your hideous tattoos and you get all riled up."

"What about my fang tattoos you plastic woman?!" Kiba yelled standing up on his seat.

"Kiba. Sit down." Sasuke interjected only sparing Kiba a quick glare before returning to watch Naruto's spar. Although he was occupied with Naruto's fight, once he heard Kiba mention Hinata's name, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. Kiba glared at Ino before taking his seat. If he misbehaved Sasuke might make him run 5 miles on Monday and he was really starting to hate running.

Crossing his arms, he sent a last wave to Hinata and Shino then began to focus on the match in front of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two long agonizing rounds and a third tie-breaker, Naruto was declared the winner. His fight had brought the two teams into a tie 2 – 2. Everyone in the gym held their breath. It was the final fight of the day; the captains' fight. After cheering loudly and wildly for Naruto for 10 minutes, the Konoha fans were suddenly focused on Sasuke who was calmly putting on his gear.

Clutching her hands together, Hinata watched Sasuke with a worried heart. He seemed to be radiating death waves and everyone was feeding off of it. This fight is going to be a big one, Hinata realized. No one dared say anything when the main referee summoned the two captains into the ring. Tearing her gaze away from Sasuke, Hinata's sight found his opponent who just made his way into the ring.

With an audible gasp, Hinata realized who the captain of Suna High was.

Gaara had entered the ring and was calmly waiting for Sasuke who took his sweet time.

"You okay Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked in a whisper not wanting to break the silence. Slowly nodding, Hinata's eyes grew wide when Gaara's eyes seemed to have found hers. His piercing green eyes bore into hers and suddenly there was just the two of them.

Separated only by a few feet, Gaara crossed his arms and cocked his head to side seemingly asking her what she was doing there. Suddenly aware of her inactive vocal chords, Hinata only blushed and chewed on her bottom lip. Searching for a reply, she only blushed harder when Gaara smirked.

Then the roar of the gymnasium filled her ears when Sasuke had finally entered the ring and the fans were in a state of frenzy. Screams from both sides cried for their respective fighters. And when the referee brought his hand down between the two, pandemonium ensued.

Sasuke began the fight with a solid round house kick to Gaara's stomach which he promptly blocked with his arm. Spinning with speed unimaginable, Sasuke used the momentum to kick again only higher aiming for Gaara's head. Gaara ducked quickly and sent a fist towards Sasuke's gut giving him no choice but to catch it with his open palm. Wrapping his legs onto Gaara's outstretched arm, Sasuke pitched his weight forward into a roll and submissive hold on Gaara.

Unable to counter, Gaara followed Sasuke onto the ground where he used his flexibility to send a kick towards Sasuke face making him drop Gaara's arm. Quickly flipping onto a defensive stance, both men slowly circled each other waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this was a fight, Hinata unconsciously thought. Both men were quick, using light jabs and kicks to test each other's defenses. Unlike Kiba's relentless attacks forward, both men were side stepping, checking, faking and quickly attacking then retracting. The fight had her on the edge of her seat. Although she was hoping that Sasuke win, she was also praying that Gaara would not lose badly. Torn between which to root for, she kept quiet whenever one would score a point and earn them cheers from their own fans.

Round one ended with Sasuke taking the win. He had tricked Gaara into an opening which he then countered and scored a two-pointer with an ax kick to his head. The hit made Hinata gasp. Gaara's head had pitched forward almost hitting the floor before he saved himself a direct hit with a roll.

However, round two proved harder than before. Gaara seemed to have entered a crazed state. When before he seemed controlled and collected, he was now smiling wildly and taking bolder moves. His new attitude had taken Sasuke by surprise and had pushed him to the edge of the ring. If he didn't move now, he would be cornered. Making a bold move, Sasuke met Gaara's kick with one of his own and using his momentum, twisted his body and kicked with a back kick which Gaara cross blocked with both arms. Using this as a foot hold, Sasuke jumped up and over Gaara and rolled onto the open space of the ring.

The audience went wild. Screams from the girls and hurrahs from the guys bombarded Hinata as she replayed in her mind Sasuke flying. He seemed so graceful… so ethereal… her heart had stopped beating. Bringing her fingers to her lips, Hinata suddenly realized why so many women had fallen head over heels for the Uchiha prodigy. He was beautiful.

Then with a great 540 jumping spin kick, Sasuke took Gaara by surprise and scored a point just before the main referee threw the red stick signaling the end of the round. The gym erupted in cheers louder than when Kiba or Naruto won their matches. Fans flooded the floor and crowded the ring with their chants of "Sasuke".

Sasuke let the crowd overwhelm him with their pats and hugs. He was so exhausted he didn't care that girls were literally glomping him. Gaara was such a strong opponent, he thought. Each punch had sapped away his strength. However, in the end he was stronger. He had won. Smiling to himself, Sasuke searched the crowd for the one whose hug he wanted the most.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled at Sasuke's victory. He was amazing. However despite how much she wanted to follow the crowd and congratulate him, there was someone she had to see first. On the opposing side of the gym, Suna High's fighters had gathered in solemn defeat around their captain who was sitting on the bleachers. Taking a deep breath, Hinata made her way towards the other side.

Standing just outside their circle, Hinata hesitantly tapped the shoulder of the one Naruto had beaten. When he turned to her, she blushed and whispered,

"C-can I s-s-ee G-g-gaara?" The man smiled before letting her into the circle. Taking a small step forward, Hinata found herself in the presence of her savior.

"H-hi," She mumbled crossing her hands behind her back and blushing. Gaara stared at the blushing girl before him. Slowly standing up, he motioned for her to follow him.

Walking into the cool air outside the gym, Gaara turned to the opal-eyed girl he had saved just a few days ago.

"I take it you attend Konoha?" he asked facing the gate of the school. She mumbled a yes while fidgeting with her fingers. Raising a brow at her small ministrations, Gaara couldn't help but feel a little better.

Losing to Konoha wasn't part of the plan. They had won last time, but that was clearly because their captain was on a 3-month long leave. However, having this girl stand next to him and not mock his defeat was… nice. Running his hands through his hair, he turned to her.

"How's your leg?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. After searching the crowd for a good 10 minutes, he finally decided to ask someone. Seeing as she came with Ino, he decided asking her would be wise. He found her with Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Shino all deciding where to celebrate the victory over Suna High.

"I want Ichiraku ramen." Naruto declared stomping his foot on the ground in a childish pout.

"Not all of us want noodles stupid," Ino replied determined to go to Chipotle. "I want Chipotle."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the immature teenagers. When they realized his presence, they suddenly bombarded him with suggestions.

"Ichiraku!"

"Chipotle!"

"Burger King!"

"Hinata's house."

"What?!" Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Ino cried in unison staring incredulously at Shino while Sasuke merely raised his eyebrows.

"If we all order to go and bring it to Hinata's house, we can all have what we want." He reasoned. After a few moments of silence, everyone agreed with Shino's brilliant planning. Deciding it should be a big celebration; Sakura called Shikamaru and Chouji and invited them also.

"Alright! Everyone order whatever you want and meet up at Hinata's house in 30 minutes!" Naruto declared pumping his fists in the air.

"Wait," Sasuke interjected. Once he had everyone's attention, he continued. "Where's Hinata?"

"Ah! She's outside." Ino replied pointing to the door. "Wanna tell her about our plans? Great! We'll see you at her house in 30 minutes bye!" Ino continued pushing Sasuke towards the door not even letting him reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he stepped foot outside the gym, Sasuke felt something akin to jealousy boil inside of him. There, chatting like old friends, were Gaara and Hinata blissfully unaware of him. Frowning, he made himself known with a cough.

Turning to the noise, Hinata smiled when she saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san! Congratulations." Making her way to him, she wrapped her arms around him smiling along the way. With a protective arm draped around her small frame, Sasuke glared at the red-haired male.

"Gaara,"

"Uchiha,"

Gaara eyed the arm around Hinata's shoulders. Crossing his arms, he nodded towards the victor. When Hinata released her hold on the Uchiha, Gaara noted that Sasuke quickly dropped his arm. Arching his nonexistent brow, he turned to the blushing Hinata.

"I should take my leave," nodding towards the Uchiha again, he uncrossed his arms and opened his arms inviting Hinata for a hug.

Unaware of the silent challenge gliding through the air around her, Hinata all but skipped into the arms of her demigod and gasped in surprise at the strength of Gaara's hug. While Hinata melted into Gaara's arms, she didn't notice the death glares sparking between the two men. With one last squeeze, Gaara released her and whispered something into her ear making the pale girl blush and Sasuke frown in discomfort and anger. Then with one last wave, Gaara made his way back into the gym and to his waiting team.

Sasuke glared at the door where Gaara disappeared to silently hoping that looks could kill. He was so absorbed in his death wishes he didn't notice Hinata calling to him until she grabbed his arm.

"Uchiha-san?" she asked a little reluctant because of the murder in his eyes. Swallowing the quiver in her voice, she breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke's eyes returned to their stoic normal state.

"Everyone wants to eat at your house." He stated pushing his hands into his pockets noting that Hinata hadn't let go of his arm.

"Ah, b-b-but my h-house isn't c-clean!" she exclaimed gasping in surprise and worry.

"They already decided and will be making their way there in 30 minutes." He replied smiling at her little dilemma.

"30 m-minutes?" chewing on her lip, Hinata began to devise a plan to make her house presentable in 30 minutes.

Sasuke smirked. Grabbing her hand, he led her to his car and promptly drove her to her house ready to help her clean what was already a clean house to begin with.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So sorry for the longest update to date! Ehh I suck don't I? This chapter was hard to right and I'm terribly sorry for the OOCness. -- I tried my best… but somehow my writing skills have been horrible [I can't write fight scenes for the life of me. But there you go enjoy! Reviews please! **


	12. Chapter 12: Ghost Story

**Chapter 12: Ghost Stories**

Whispers and soft gaps surrounded Sasuke as he sighed for the umpteenth time. Currently sitting in Hinata's living room couch squished between Hinata and Chouji, Sasuke couldn't, for the life of him, understand what people found interesting about scaring themselves' into a frenzy.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed when Kiba ended his frightful tale with a jump and a growl, which promptly earned him a smack to the head from Ino who happened to be sitting next to him on the love seat next to the occupied couch.

"That was so not scary Kiba," she scolded crossing her arms and frowning.

"Well it's not Kiba's fault he sucks as telling stories." Chouji commented taking another bite from his Buffalo Wild Wings' boneless chicken wing.

"I thought it was scary," Sakura whispered, cuddling closer to Naruto. Both had taken Hinata's living room pillows and through blanket and had made a little makeshift cuddle center across from Hinata's main couch. To complete the circle of storytelling, Shino sat Indian style next to Naruto and Sakura's cuddling spot while Shikamaru rested his head on another one of Hinata's pillows and made himself comfortable lying on the floor next to the quiet bug lover. On the coffee table in the middle sat their respective meals. Aside from the many Styrofoam plates and cups, were Hinata's own prepared snacks.

"If you really want a scary story Ino, you should ask Shikamaru." Kiba informed taking a sip from his Cola. Ino's cerulean eyes brightened and honed onto the lazy bum.

"Ne, tell us a story Shikamaru," Ino pleaded in a childish voice including a slight pout of her full lips.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru replied lazily closing his eyes. "It's not that scary anyway."

"Yeah it was." Chouji countered. "I almost crapped my pants."

Laughter ensued as Chouji tried to defend his honor and the utmost horror of Shikamaru's tale. Sakura had tears leaking from her eyes while Ino couldn't help but lean onto Kiba for support; her sides were in a stitch and Kiba could only happily hold onto her. Hinata, on the other hand, giggled at Chouji's persistence at his ability to control his bowel movements and at Sasuke's mortified look. Trying to scoot away from Chouji, Sasuke unconsciously pressed himself closer to the Hyuuga making her blush at the contact.

"I'd rather not hear it then if that's your reaction to it." Sasuke stated quietly earning the group more laughter. Howling like a fox, Naruto tried to speak only succeeding at making muffled noises escalating the contagious helium of laughter in the room. After 10 minutes of continuous laughter, the group finally quieted down.

While everyone was quietly relaxing and taking bites off of their meals, Hinata contemplated on whether she should earn her two cents in the storytelling. Suddenly deciding to take the plunge, Hinata took a deep breath and pulled out her contribution.

"Ano, I h-have a s-story to t-tell," she whispered quietly instantly catching everyone's attention.

"No way! You do Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed bug-eyed. "I didn't think you'd have any experiences about ghosts and crap."

Nods from the others backed up Naruto's declaration making Hinata blush. Not many of them know about her sensibility and it seems, given by their shocked expressions, they probably wouldn't believe her. Shaking her head, Hinata decided it was now or never. They were her friends; she can tell them anything.

"Either way, I wanna hear your story Hinata." Sakura encouraged smiling at her friend. Hinata smiled in return and decided to start,

"It happened when I was only 5 years old," her introduction immediately caught everyone's attention. Either they were surprised due to her lack of stutter or their genuine interest in her story, Hinata didn't know. However, she was slightly pleased to be the receiving end of everyone's attention.

Secretly, that's why she loved telling stories. She loved how just her words can captivate her audience and that boost in confidence kills her stutter. Although she lacked the creativity to create tales of wonder, Hinata's obsession with novels and reading had given her ample ready-to-tell scenes. However, she can only muster up the courage to story-tell in front of her sister; a little embarrassed to be spinning tales of wild fancy in front of strangers.

Tonight however, her story wouldn't be taken from her favorite books, but straight from her childhood memories.

"My family owns a summer home in Jeju Island in Korea and we used to stay there for weeks at a time because of my Father's business. Hanabi was too young back then to play with so I had no one to play with but my Korean nanny. So we used to go to the beach everyday to play.

Every time we went to the beach, a little boy around my age would be standing on the shore. He seemed to be waiting for someone so I never approached him. But one day, he came up to me and asked if I wanted to play with him. I was so happy that I had someone to play with that we ended up playing all day. We gathered seashells, made sandcastles and played tag. When it started to get late, he took my hand and said, 'come home with me'.

He seemed so serious I got a little nervous. I told him I wanted to go home but he insisted and started to tug at my hand. I started to get scared and began to cry. He tried to shush me and pull at my hand but I pulled back.

His grip was so hard I started to panic. I tried to tell him again that I wanted to go home but he couldn't listen. I started to think that maybe I can visit for a little while then go home. But right when I was about to yes, my nanny screamed at me from the bench she fell asleep on some yards away from the shore. She started to yell at me to let go of the boy and run. Somehow her voice snapped through my thoughts and made me pull my hand so hard I stumbled back.

Without even looking back, I started to run as fast as I could. I could hear him running behind me; his breath was coming closer and closer to me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Right when I knew he would have caught me, he stopped. I turned around to look and I noticed that he stopped right next a Dol hareubang or stone grandfather idols that surrounded the beach. He looked so sad, I was about to return to his side but my nanny grabbed my arm and stopped me. Then, as the beach wind blew across us, he began to fade away.

When I returned home with my nanny, she scolded me for playing with a lost soul when she wasn't looking. I got so scared I started to cry. I ran to my Father and told him I didn't want to stay in Jeju anymore and the next day we flew back to Japan. I think my nanny told me Father about it because he never brought me to Jeju Island after that."

Silence reigned after Hinata finished her tale. Everyone seemed to be frozen on their seats still entranced by her soft voice and story. Only Kiba's soft whistle was able to break the spell that had befallen the group of friends.

"Dang," Kiba stated still a bit awed by Hinata's encounter. "You were playing with a spirit all along." Nods followed Kiba's statement.

"Oh my god. Didn't you notice he wasn't human?" Ino asked leaning on Kiba to get a better look at Hinata.

"N-no, I didn't." Hinata replied her stutter returning. "H-he s-seemed like a c-child t-to me."

"That's some scary crap." Naruto whispered hugging a quiet Sakura.

"Mhm," was the murmured reply. Hinata smiled a little pleased that her encounter had shaken her friends even though it wasn't as loud as Kiba's climactic tale.

"Wait, what's a Dol hamburger?" Naruto asked his bright blue eyes shining with confusion.

Hinata giggled at his confused state and was about to explain when Shino beat her to it.

"It's an idol of sort that is scattered around Jeju Island. Legend has it they protect humans from the spirits that wander the earth. They are placed in certain locations that are supposed entrances to the spirit world. Lost souls or angry specters can't walk past a Dol hareubang."

"Oh," was Naruto's curt reply. "No wonder he stopped."

"Ne," Sakura started. "What if he followed you here?"

The room suddenly became deathly quiet as scared eyes slowly scanned the room. No one made a sound as the dimly lit living room gave each an imagined ghost boy slowly appearing out of nowhere. As the friends found each other's gaze, Kiba's eyes widened as he stared past Sakura's head and onto something, or someone, behind her. As the tension reached its peak—

"Boo."

"AHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed her shrill cries joined by Ino's as both girls began frantically slapping at anything that moved. Hinata had jumped at the sudden sound and was caught by Sasuke's open arms. Hiding her face from whatever made the girls scream, Hinata's nose was suddenly surrounded by Sasuke's musky scent.

Roars of laughter suddenly followed the girlish screams.

"Ha! You fell for it!" Kiba yelled pointing at a red faced Sakura. Who promptly blushed and smacked a doubled over Naruto clutching the stitch at his stomach.

"It's not funny." She retorted frowning. "Kiba you're such a jerk. Ino could you please control your boyfriend?"

Gasps and Oo's suddenly filled the air while two people began blushing more than Hinata could.

"H-he's n-n-not my b-boyfriend!" Ino denied stammering like a Hinata copy cat.

"I don't even like Ino!" Kiba chorused huffing and trying hard not to look at the blonde beauty sitting next to him.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at their blushing faces albeit a little quietly that only Sasuke could hear her muffled giggles.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke whispered still holding onto her.

"Mmo mphmf mmhp," Sasuke leaned in closer to Hinata's ear trying to discern what she just said.

"I didn't get what you just said." Sasuke murmured making Hinata poke her head out of his embrace and smile up at him unabashed.

"I s-said, Kiba has a d-date with Ino t-tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Ino screeched pointing an accusing finger at Kiba. "He's your friend that likes me?!"

Chaos soon ensued as Hinata tried to explain while Kiba tried to deny while Ino tried not to hyperventilate while everyone else tried to oo and ahh. Pandemonium would have been reached had Hinata's phone not ring and catch everyone unguarded. Getting up from the couch and padding towards the kitchen phone, Hinata answered the ringing while the teenagers quieted down suddenly realizing how late it was.

"H-hyuuga res-sidence," Hinata answered. "Oh N-neji-nii… mm? oh o-okay. N-no it's a-alright—yes I'm s-sure. Okay b-be safe. Bye."

"Was that your hot cousin?" Ino asked already helping the group clean up Hinata's living room. Hinata nodded in reply and also began picking up the plastic cups.

"Is he coming home? It's already 11-ish." Sakura added folding up the through blanket while Naruto and Shikamaru collected the pillows.

"N-no, he's s-staying l-late at the h-hospital." Hinata replied pouring out the excess pop and water down the sink and throwing away the cups. Suddenly Kiba was by her holding her shoulder looking worried.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Kiba asked remembering the last time Hinata was by herself. Smiling at her worried friend, Hinata assured him,

"I'll b-be fine. D-don't worry." Kiba however wasn't convinced.

"Well you can call me if anything happens okay?" Hinata smiled gratefully hugging her best friend. A thank you whispered quietly across the two friends.

Sasuke eyed them curiously. From Kiba's actions it seemed something happened the last time Hinata was home alone and it had shaken the dog loving fellow's caring attitude. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and suddenly felt a little out of place watching the two friends. Looking away he caught Ino's glinting aquamarine's eyes. She smiled at him and approached close enough to be able to whisper into his ear.

"Don't be jealous. Besides like Hinata said, we have a date tomorrow. You can have her all to yourself then." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow confused. Ino giggled at his response. "Didn't Hinata tell you? It's a double date. Its not just gonna be me and Kiba, but you and Hinata too."

Had Sasuke been a normal teenager he would have been caught off guard but this is Sasuke. He only "hn"ed and shoved his hands into his pockets suddenly thinking of how nice it would be to be with Hinata for an entire day. His thoughtful mind curiously made him remember the last time they were alone, disregarding Naruto since he was asleep. With a slight tilt of the edge of his lips, Sasuke smiled.

"Alright guys. Let's leave now. Hinata and Sasuke need some alone time." Ino declared putting emphasis on alone. Ushering everyone into the foyer where they began putting on their shoes and exiting out the door, Ino winked at Hinata before waving at the blushing girl.

As the goodbyes fluttered through the empty house, Hinata finished cleaning the house with Sasuke's help. A comfortable silence reigned while Hinata began washing the dishes and Sasuke sat on the kitchen table concentrating a little too much on the tea Hinata had served him. Noticing Sasuke eye the tea with something a kin to curiosity, Hinata couldn't help but smile. He's so cute.

"D-don't worry Uchiha-san. It's good." She encouraged. Sasuke shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it instead. Picking up the tea cup, he raised it to Hinata and asked,

"Where did you buy this?" Hinata turned around to face the Uchiha. "I d-didn't. I found it here when we moved in."

Turning around again, Hinata reached for the tea box on the cupboard to show Sasuke. Placing it on the kitchen table, Hinata didn't miss the shock and realization that suddenly engulfed Sasuke. Suddenly worried, Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"S-sasuke, what is it?" Hinata asked in a soft, nervous voice. Lifting the tea box closer to his face, Sasuke traced the soft lid with his finger before closing his eyes. A silent moment passed before he opened his eyes and searched Hinata's gaze. Finding only confusion, his own puzzlement increased.

"Hinata, this is my mother's tea."

**TBC**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: There you go! Hope you like the little cliffhanger I put in there. This is the first chapter I wrote without any scene changes or time breaks. Oh and sorry for not having any scary scenes. A big one's coming up next chapter. I'm so excited! This story's moving along woot woot! Review please! I appreciate all the encouragement. Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13: Boomerang Of Memories

**Chapter 13: Boomerang Of Memories**

"_Hello brother,"_

Sasuke frowned at the sudden whisper in his ear. A faint longing from his buried memories suddenly floating to the surface. A soft caress of a voice long forgotten. 

"_Dear brother… you must feel…"_

Clutching his head at the sudden pain, Sasuke abruptly sat up unconsciously letting his chair tip over and fall. The sudden clang of metal meeting wood brought him back into sharp reality. With a short gasp he took in the sight before him.

The kitchen was bathed in black and red, the metallic tint of blood infiltrating his nostrils making him gag. Eyes widening in unconscious apprehension, Sasuke tensed as he waited for the ghost of his nightmares to appear.

"_Sasuke…"_

Footsteps approached his ears as he craned his sight through the darkness.

"No…"

Backing away from the sound, Sasuke found himself pressed against the kitchen wall separating it from the living room. Searching the room for any sign of life, Sasuke's gaze landed on the broken, crumpled bodies of his parents on the floor. A wayward breeze blew on their stained clothes sending sprays of blood onto him. Eyes widening from the sight before him, Sasuke clenched his fists in helpless fright. 

As a blurry shadow swam into view, a faint whisper of human touch lingered on his shaking form making Sasuke gasp from the sudden pain on his throat. Pressure began to build as the air was stolen from his lungs and red clouds began to appear in his oxygen-deprived brain. Grasping his throat in an attempt to rid it of the pressure threatening to crush his jugular, Sasuke willed his voice to cooperate.

"_Sasuke…"_

"No… NO!"

Closing his eyes in horror, Sasuke slid down onto the floor shaking his head in a furious attempt to rid himself of his nightmare as his hands clawed at his throat. Blood began to pool in his hands as he found himself clawing at the bodies of his parents instead. Eyes bulging out at what his hands were doing, Sasuke tried to stop only to feel pain as the soft skin of his fingers burned at the touch of slippery blood and wet, torn flesh. 

Whimpering in helplessness, Sasuke closed his eyes and fervently tried to erase the strong metallic tang of blood, the cold droplets sliding down his face, the soft, moist flesh sliding through his fingers and the whisper of his name on the lips of the one who murdered his parents. Suddenly feeling hands grab onto his shoulders shaking him, Sasuke fought thrashing around in an attempt to rid himself of the harsh grip.

"No more… stop it… brother stop it!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke gasped as the insistent shaking forced him out of his reverie. Panting from the experience, Sasuke found worried opal eyes searching his frightened gaze.

"Sasuke, a-are you alright?" Hinata asked with tears threatening to fall. Enveloping Sasuke into a fierce hug, Hinata tried to sooth the horrified boy.

"Shhh, it's a-alright," Hinata whispered trying to calm him as if he were Hanabi with a bad dream.

Sasuke's shaking seemed to have abated but the nightmare that plagued his mind was still haunting his thoughts. Frantic eyes kept searching, waiting for the shadowed man to appear. Suddenly finding strength in his legs, Sasuke resolved to get up. Forgetting the woman who had pulled him out of his lurid memory, Sasuke bolted for the door.

"_Little brother…"_

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered feeling helpless from her kneeling position on the floor. After telling her that he had been drinking his mother's tea, Sasuke quieted and seemed to have sunk into the recesses of his mind. Hinata watched confused and worried as multiple emotions played across the Uchiha's eyes ranging from confusion to pure terror.

Wrapping her crestfallen arms around herself, Hinata suddenly felt an empty winter breeze occupy her home. Shivering from the cold, Hinata pushed herself off the ground and found herself face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked a little uncertain. Although it seemed to be Sasuke standing in front of her, something begged to differ. His hair… longer and swept into a low ponytail. His demeanor… cold and dangerous. His scent… darker and held hints of a slightly demonic aura. His eyes… impassive, uncaring and… deep red. This man was not Sasuke.

Taking small steps back, Hinata found herself trapped between the would-be Sasuke and the kitchen table. Although he didn't pursue her, his gaze was enough to make her speechless. His ruby red orbs pierced through her making her flinch in fear. Hinata closed her eyes and tried to picture him away but to no avail. Peeking through her half-lidded eyes, Hinata gasped when she found herself but a hair's inch away from the man. 

Slowly, Hinata felt a metallic tip graze her cheek. A cold glint of a dangerous weapon caught her wide, pearlescent eyes. Freezing in sheer terror, Hinata could only watch her mirror image in the man's crimson orbs. 

He neither smiled nor laughed as he slid the knife from her cheek to the middle of her stomach and plunged it deep into her. A silent scream escaped Hinata's lips as she grabbed her middle in a fruitless attempt to stop the bleeding. Losing strength in her limbs, Hinata slid to the ground as the man stepped away from her. 

"Sasuke…"

A soft sigh escaped Hinata's lips as she felt the slow tug of sleep lull her. Darkness whispered around her as the man's slow measured footsteps began to retreat into the recesses of her mind. Hinata's heavy eyelids closed as she opened her arms to embrace the sweet nothingness of eternal sleep when a clear image cut across the hazy cloud that surrounded her.

With a sharp intake of breath, Hinata opened her eyes wide. No, I can't die here… Sasuke… The image of the terror-stricken Uchiha had fleeted across her mind. Sasuke needs me… Grunting from the pain and effort, Hinata pushed herself to stand up. Blood pooled from where she sat and ignoring the sting of her wound, Hinata found her way into the foyer and onto some shoes.

Opening the door into the dark outside, Hinata took a deep breath and stepped out sheer will alone pushing her to look for the estranged teen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara heaved a dejected sigh as he replayed his defeat over again in his mind. His siblings had treated him to the Trevvi Café to try and cheer him up however his simple Brazilian coffee wouldn't be enough to nullify his slight depression tonight. Pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket, Gaara decided to sit on the bus bench that he had just passed by. 

Pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, Gaara contemplated lighting it. Slipping the unlit cancer stick onto his mouth, he sighed once more. Tonight was a beautiful night. He couldn't waste the clear atmosphere by smoking. Tonight he'd enjoy the moonlit scene in front of him. 

Closing his eyes for a brief moment to soak in the soothing effect of the full moon, Gaara didn't expect his sharp nose to catch the strong scent of blood. Turning his head to where the smell wafted from, sea foam green eyes widened in surprise at the sight that beheld him.

There was Hinata limping with deep red stains adorning a slightly ripped light blue shirt and a slow trickle of blood sliding down on her knee-length cotton white skirt stumbling towards him. Alarms rang in Gaara's head as he bolted from his seat letting the cigarette fall from his lips.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned her head towards the deep voice calling her name. Her eyes grew wide as she found herself staring at the beauty of a man that was Gaara.

"G-gaara?" she asked uncertain clutching her stomach at the sudden pain that coursed through her.

"You're bleeding!" As soon as she was close enough, Gaara swooped her into his arms and began to run towards the hospital which he knew was nearby.

"G-gaara, I'm f-fine," Hinata whispered into his shoulder as she clutched onto his shirt; his fast pace was making her dizzy. Gaara shook his head in opposition.

"No you're not. We need to get you to a hospital." Hinata tried to mumble a reply but the seductive murmurs of sleep was clouding her thoughts. Gaara took a quick glance at the bleeding girl in his arms.

"Shit," he cursed to himself. If she lost anymore blood she might slip into a coma. God knows how long she was walking in her current state. "Hinata, listen to me," 

Hinata nodded a faint reply.

"Don't fall asleep." Gaara ordered shaking Hinata a little to get the point across. Slowly opening her eyes, Hinata tried to blink away the lingering temptation of sleep.

"Mmk… Gaara." Gaara chanced another glance at Hinata.

"I'm serious. Don't go to sleep." A slight mumble was his only reply. Cursing again, Gaara picked up his pace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi ran a pale hand through his hair. Taking a sip from his black coffee, he absentmindedly wondered where his brother could be. It's already 1:30 am, and although Sasuke's already 18 and doesn't have a curfew, that responsible brother of his would always inform him if he was going to stay out late.

Glancing at the door, Itachi took his cup of coffee into his study where he began to work on the papers he had abandoned an hour ago in favor of a midnight snack. Pushing the finished stacks to one side of his desk, he paused before deciding to take a look at a contract his company had co-signed just a few days ago. 

Lightly tracing his signature with his finger, Itachi eyed the co-signer with a slight emotion in his apathetic orbs.

"Hyuuga Hiashi,"

BANG!

The loud crash of his apartment door opening alerted him to his brother's arrival home. Taking his time to greet his brother, Itachi was surprised to find Sasuke a disheveled heap on the floor. 

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi calmly walked towards his panting brother.

"Something wrong brother?" Panic-stricken black orbs answered his blunt question. Pursing his lips in the closest expression he could manage to a frown, Itachi turned towards the bathroom and found a wet cloth. Returning to his brother's side, who had calmed down enough to remove his shoes, Itachi offered the cloth.

"Care to tell me what happened?" 

A few moments passed where Itachi waited patiently for Sasuke to speak while Sasuke tried to gather his jumbled thoughts as he absentmindedly wiped away his sweat.

"I, I was drinking Mother's tea at Hinata's house when I, when I remembered," Sasuke mumbled putting his head in his hands. Itachi tensed unnoticeably as he put a comforting arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Helping his brother up, Itachi guided Sasuke towards the kitchen. 

Finding the medicine cabinet, Itachi pulled out Sasuke's medications. Quickly grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water, Itachi sat Sasuke down and placed his pills along with the glass in front of him.

"Here, this will help." Itachi urged Sasuke who was already feeling exhaustion slowly eat away at his panic. Nodding without much thought, Sasuke slipped the pills into his mouth and swallowed the water in two strong gulps. Mumbling something about Hinata, Sasuke tried to tell his brother more about his nightmarish experience. However, Itachi only hushed him and led him into his bedroom. Letting Sasuke fall into his bed, Itachi turned around near the door to watch his troubled litter brother fall into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji smirked at the blushing girl in front of him. Teasing Tenten was too much fun, he thought.

"Mou, Neji that's not funny anymore." The ambulance paramedic complained trying to cover up her chocolate brown hair twisted into two cute buns with her small hands. Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued his slight pestering of the honey-eyed girl.

"It is to me. How did you land this job again?" Tenten blushed as she lightly punched the Emergency room doctor in the arm.

"I did not knock him unconscious." She retorted stubbornly turning her back towards the doctor who was taking his much needed break. Once she turned her back, her soft honey-colored orbs found an unsightly scene. A red-headed man was carrying a pale, bleeding girl. Quickly grabbing her transmitter, she quickly radioed for a stretcher.

"Shizune! I need a stretched out here ASAP!" Tenten urgently called with as much professionalism in her voice. Running towards the pair she stopped the man and had him lower the girl onto the ground. Neji having caught up reverted back into his own professional, detached mood and began asking the man questions.

"What happened? Where is she injured and how lo—" 

Tenten frowned. How can Neji lose his composure at a time like this? Turning around to yell at the ER doctor, she was cut off at his small whispering voice.

"NEJI!—"

"Hinata,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft murmurs glided past her as Hinata tried to wake. Slowly opening her eyes, bright lights forced her to close them again and wince at the sudden onslaught onto her tired milky-white eyes. Slowly trying to sit up, her progress was halted when a pair of warm hands gently pushed her back down.

"Sasuke," she muttered trying to get up again. 

"Please Hinata, you might reopen your wound." A soft familiar voice warned pushing her back down again. Shaking her head, Hinata tried to open her eyes and face the body-less voice. Squinting her eyes to prevent too much sunlight to invade her sensitive orbs, she waited until her eyesight could adjust. As the room came slowly into focus, Hinata smiled when she found the face of her worried cousin.

"Neji-nii,"

Neji smiled grateful that his dear cousin was alright. Slowly sitting back down on his chair from his standing position, he finally let the anxiousness wash away from his tired body.

"I'm glad you're alright Hinata." A deep voice to her right caught her ear. Turning towards it, Hinata smiled as she found Gaara's worried emerald eyes. 

"Thank you for staying with Hinata all this time Mr. Subaku, but seeing how late or early it is I think you should go home." Neji informed standing up and extending his right hand for a shake. Gaara nodded and met Neji's hand in a firm handshake. 

"Please inform me if her condition progresses." Then with another nod towards Neji and a soft shy smile towards Hinata, Gaara bid them farewell and left the cousins in each other's company.

Sitting back down, Neji turned his pale eyes on his cousin silently asking for an explanation. Hinata slightly fidgeted under his intense gaze. Turning so that his eyes didn't bear into hers, Hinata whispered her apology.

"I'm s-sorry Neji-nii," Neji shook his head.

"Unless you willingly stabbed yourself, I don't think it's your fault." Neji replied his coarse voice betraying his exhaustion. He has been in this damned hospital for too long. Running his hands through his soft, brown hair, Neji glanced at the clock. 6:15 am. That's 24 hours.

"Hinata, could you please tell me what happened?" Neji asked softly. Hinata tensed gripping the sheets alarming Neji to her state. His eyes too focused on her hands, Neji didn't notice the silent tears the slid down Hinata's cheeks.

Images of what had happened flashed through Hinata's mind overwhelming her with so many emotions—the pain, the confusion, the fear and the helplessness. She couldn't help but let her tears do the coping for her. Pain suddenly began to bloom in her chest making her gasp for breath.

"Sasuke! Is S-sasuke alright?" Hinata asked a bit frantically quickly turning to face her cousin. Confused white orbs stared at her.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata nodded fervently. 

"Was he with you?" Hinata nodded again.

"H-he ran away before the man appeared," Hinata commented searching Neji's eyes for any information leading to Sasuke's safe whereabouts.

"He ran away?" Neji asked more to himself than to Hinata. Brows furrowing in both confusion and anger, Neji continued, "This man, was he the one who stabbed you?"

Hinata's lavender-tinted eyes clouded in sadness and confusion. Slowly trying to get her bearings straight, Hinata reassembled the incident in her mind. 

"I've b-been seeing h-him for a while now," Hinata mused, recalling the first time she met those blood red eyes. Neji's eyes grew alarmed as he leaned in towards his cousin.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning." He demanded more for his sake than hers. 

Wiping away her tears, Hinata tried to narrate everything that had happened down to the last detail. Sometimes it pays to be a good story-teller. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji cursed as he sped walk out of the hospital. This has been his entire fault. Had he not jumped at the chance to buy the house, Hinata wouldn't have ended up injured. He should have checked the home's background information before signing that oh so tempting contract. In addition, his uncle's new corporate partners are apparently involved. From Hinata's description, Neji had no doubt in his mind that she was describing Uchiha Itachi; the new CEO of Uchiha Fan International. 

Neji cursed again realizing that this strange occurrence in their home might be linked towards the murders of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. He needed to get to the Hyuuga Corp confidential files right away. He knew that Hyuuga Hiashi had a hand in the fact that the media had no idea that Fugaku and Mikoto were both dead. Hiashi had planted their entire cover up and used his influence to make sure no one talked about it. Neji frowned realizing he was even part of the team that made sure the hospital that took the traumatized Uchiha brothers in would not talk. 

Neji frowned realizing that he had not paid any attention to the events that had occurred around the time he was looking for a house. Had he not been too preoccupied he might have stopped this entire dilemma. Clenching his hands in aggravation, Neji walked faster towards the nearest bus stop. These are the times in his life he wished he didn't decline Hiashi's offer of a Cadillac.

**TBC**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Review please! Oh and tell me if there's anything confusing I'll try and explain it. **


	14. Chapter 14: Deeper Than 6 Feet

**Chapter 14: Deeper Than 6 Feet**

"Bye Dad! I'll call you when it's over!" Ino yelled waving good bye to her father in the car.

"If he tries to touch you honey just kick him in the balls." Inoichi drawled waving back at his daughter.

Ino giggled before skipping towards Hinata's door. Contemplating on whether she should knock on the door or call Hinata's cell phone, Ino decided for the latter. Whipping out her cell, she quickly found Hinata on her phonebook and pressed call. Tapping her foot impatiently she began to idly watch the winter breeze as the line kept on ringing.

"H-Hi you've reached H-Hyuuga Hinata, I'm sorry I m-missed your call—" Ino frowned before hanging up. Sliding her phone into her white Guess purse, she rapped her knuckles on the Hyuuga's front door. When no answer came, Ino decided that banging on the door only short of knocking it over would get her results.

"Hinata what the hell!? Open up you lazy bum!! It's already freaggin 3:35 PM!!" Ino screeched already thinking up ways to make Hinata suffer for making her wait outside dolled up and all. When the doorknob finally turned, Ino was just about to pounce on the Hyuuga when she realized said Hyuuga was male.

Blinking in confusion, Ino tried to stutter a sheepish apology. Neji rubbed his tired eyes before opening the door further to let the loud blonde in. Once Ino was comfortably blushing and apologizing profusely on the living room sofa, Neji finally decided to wake up.

"So, what do I owe this rude visit?" Neji asked running his hands through his tousled hair and trying to regain his normal composure.

"Ah well, Hinata and I were supposed to have a double date today. She didn't answer her phone so…" Ino finished lamely by gesturing to the door. Neji heaved a sigh before sitting down on the sofa also. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he studied the blue-eyed teen closely.

Although Ino was used to boys ogling her, Neji's sharp gaze and attractive appearance had her blushing like a catholic school girl. When she felt Neji's gaze drift away from her, she couldn't help but take a peak at the pale-eyed man. Neji however was paying attention to the dark red stain in his kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ino. But I don't think Hinata's in any condition to go on a date today." Ino's cerulean orbs clouded in confusion and slight worry.

"Why? Is she sick?" Neji slowly shook his head before catching Ino's gaze.

"No she's not, but she's incapacitated right now." Ino's clouded vision took on a sharp turn.

"What do you mean incapacitated?!" Ino asked her voice rising an octave as her body took on an offensive stance facing Neji. Neji blinked at the quick mood swing before calmly answering despite the turmoil raging inside of him.

"She's in the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Ino's voice could have blasted Neji's eardrums had he not quickly reacted by covering them.

"You're taking me to the hospital right now!" Ino demanded standing up hands on her hips and glaring at the slightly abused Hyuuga.

Finally gaining some amount of composure, Neji stood up and with his height towered over the Yamanaka.

"I would love to cater to that demand but I have some things to take care of." Neji replied sarcastically before turning his back on Ino. Huffing Ino made to retaliate but she realized that despite Neji's attitude, he seemed to have lost some pride in the way he carried himself. His strong shoulder seemed to have drooped a little and a soft sigh escaped his lips giving away his tiredness. Had Ino been screaming she would have missed the ghost of a whisper.

Dropping her hands from her hips, Ino tried to call out to the doctor but her thoughts were cut off.

"However if you wish to accompany me after I do my chores, I would gladly take you." Neji commented picking up a dish rag from the sink and washing it with water. Ino nodded silently before dropping to follow Neji into the kitchen.

However she didn't make it far before the dried up red stain on the ground caught her attention. Fear and worry began to creep up into her as panic rose into her voice.

"What the hell happened?!" Ino asked pointing an accusatory finger on the offensive pool of dried up blood. Neji glared at her before tossing the rag towards her.

"I will not answer any questions until that stain has disappeared." Ino's mouth gaped open at Neji's commanding tone. A staring battle ensued between the two hard heads until Ino complied by heaving a sigh.

"Fine but you'll tell me everything." Pulling her long hair into a high ponytail, Ino dropped down on her knees and began scrubbing the floor while muttering about slave drivers. Taking another cloth from the stove, Neji began working on the blood sprayed on the table.

Despite her burning need to know what happened, Ino remained quiet and gave the brooding doctor his silence. As much as she was worrying, Ino could vaguely understand how hard this must be for Neji. So, realizing she needed to cheer him up even just a little, she began humming one of Hinata's favorite songs.

--

Hyuuga Hiashi swiveled in his corporate chair and faced his top-floor window. The sun shone brightly outside betraying Hiashi's sour mood. He was just informed by Neji a few hours ago that Hinata had been injured and taken to the hospital. Although Neji explained that it was a minor cooking accident, Hiashi wasn't fooled. Neji's voice, despite his strict emotionless tone, betrayed his worry. Closing his opal orbs and furrowing his brow, Hiashi contemplated on when his own family became so distant.

Ever since Neji and Hinata moved out, his home seemed to have grown colder. Although he was rarely home, whenever he was, there was this soft intangible atmosphere that blanketed the entire mansion; a soft glow that gave the cold white walls a homely feel. However that quiet radiance had disappeared with Hinata's departure. As much as Hiashi didn't want to admit it, Hinata had been a source of comfort with her warm opal eyes and caring personality. She was truly her mother's daughter.

However, Hiashi's musings was cut short when his phone rang. Inclining his chair, Hiashi pressed the speaker phone button.

"Speak." He commanded watching the city below him.

"How come I was never informed that you had a daughter named Hinata, Lord Hiashi?" a soft indifferent voice echoed from the machine. Hiashi raised a brow while standing up and crossing his hands behind his back.

"You've never shown any interest Sir Itachi." An empty laugh floated from the machine before the detached voice of his corporate partner replied.

"I am showing interest now." Hiashi slowly paced the window silently wondering why Itachi would show any interest. Hinata was bland and didn't show much interest in the family business. A marriage perhaps? No. What would that benefit? He already held a strong favorable position in Hiashi's eyes. His business was doing splendid and he could see their partnership rising to new heights.

"Why, may I ask?" Hiashi asked keeping his voice at an apathetic level. Itachi was a cunning individual. He had willingly made his parents disappear when they hindered his goals. There wasn't much this man wouldn't do. Although he didn't know much of the details, a feeling within him insisted that Itachi did more than just plan out the murder.

"My brother seemed to have taken an interest."

Ah. Little Sasuke. Poor, traumatized, little Sasuke. The last time Hiashi had seen the boy, he was hysterical and trying to fend off three nurses. Such a poor sight. In Hiashi's eyes, he should have been made to forget. However, who was he to try and understand such a morphed genius as Itachi? His ruthless tactics sometimes left a bad taste in Hiashi's mouth. However he never voiced it out loud and only deemed it tasteless

"If it is marriage you are seeking, she's already betrothed." A slight chuckle from the Uchiha graced Hiashi's ears.

"It is not marriage I am after. I merely wished to know if she had moved out recently. Last I heard the Hyuuga's stayed in their drab pale mansions." Hiashi's brows furrowed deeper. Why would the Uchiha care whether Hinata moved out. Realizing he's treading on thin ice, Hiashi decided to cooperate with the inquisitive man. He hadn't really spoken to Hinata since her move but judging from her personality he might be able to pull off a safety blanket. Although she didn't live with him anymore, she was his daughter and she will be protected no matter the consequences.

"Why yes. She moved in with her cousin Hyuuga Neji."

"Ah. Doctor Hyuuga Neji. Did the doctor live by himself?" Hiashi raised a brow. What is he playing at?

"No. I had him under my wing in one of my drab mansions. Just a few months ago I relented to have the two find a home and live outside the Hyuuga compound."

"Ah. I see. A wise decision on your part Lord Hiashi. Children these days need to learn the concept of independence." Hiashi pursed his lips. He had just given Itachi vital information. He should get some in return. However the weasel seemed to be enjoying this little battle.

"I doubt you gave me a call just to applaud my parenting skills." Hiashi asked caution seeping into his voice. A small chuckle from the Uchiha had Hiashi gripping his seat. He's plotting something.

"True. Actually I called wondering if I would have your permission to visit. We're business partners. It doesn't hurt to be acquainted with each other's family."

"My. I never knew you understood the concept of family Mr. Itachi." Hiashi replied with a slight sneer. His nails have dug into his chair and all his corporate politics went out the window. Damn the Uchiha.

"As far as I'm concerned, Lord Hiashi, you don't even know the basics of family. I'll be visiting your daughter soon. Have a good day." Itachi's curt voice ended with a click.

Feeling the need to throw his chair, Hiashi all but growled as he pressed his intercom.

"Yes Lord Hiashi?" the feminine voice of his secretary echoed.

"Contact Neji. Now." Hiashi commanded his pristine suede shoes already clicking on the marble floor.

--

Hinata sighed as she took another sniff from the bouquet that Gaara had delivered to her room. Although she appreciated his actions, she couldn't get her mind off of Sasuke. Sitting in bed with nothing to do but think had Hinata imagining all sorts of situations the brooding Uchiha had gotten himself into. What if he got jumped while trying to get home? What if he got into an accident because he wasn't focused enough to drive? Hinata bit her lip and tried to calm herself. Worrying herself into a fit won't help Sasuke at all. Getting better as soon as possible and looking for him would prove the best option.

With resolution coloring her skin, Hinata decided that a few hours of rest was enough and walking should be permitted. Pulling the blanket off of her frame, she slid her feet so that they were hanging from the bed just centimeters from the cold floor of her hospital room. Taking a deep breath, she lightly stepped on both feet before pushing herself into a standing position.

"Huh?" Hinata couldn't help but voice aloud her confusion. Despite the stiff bandages making her stand up uncomfortably, there was no throbbing pain pulsating from her core. Looking to where the knife clearly plunged into her, Hinata had the curious sensation to take off her bandages and peek. Perhaps it was the pain killers she had taken but she had the undeniable conviction that the pain was literally gone.

Slowly lifting up her pajama shirt, she stared at the wrappings before searching for the end and tugging it out of his tight wrap. As the bandages slowly began to peel off, Hinata's conviction grew. There were no pink mars from the wound's blood and the medicine that coated the wound had seeped into the bandages. As the last of the wrappings slid to the ground, Hinata gasped.

Her stomach was clean and unmarred. There were no stitches to indicate the procedure Neji had spoken of and there wasn't even a scar to tell where she was stabbed. Trailing her fingers down her stomach to her navel, Hinata didn't hear the warning greeting and the door opening.

"Hinata, I bought a guest." Neji declared before sliding open the door. Before he could utter any more, the sight of a standing Hinata with her shirt pulled up and staring at her stomach stopped Neji's thoughts.

"Hinata?" Wide, opal eyes found Neji's.

"Neji-nii? Look…" With a slight turn, Hinata exposed her stomach to Neji. "It's g-gone." Not believing his eyes, Neji took a hesitant step before walking up to Hinata and kneeling so he was directly face to face with the invisible wound.

"What's gone?" Ino asked completely lost near the door. She was worried sick when she heard that Hinata was attacked and all that blood she had cleaned up didn't help her wild imagination. However, there was Hinata, standing in front of her looking as healthy as day.

"The stab wound. It's gone." Ghosting his hand across Hinata's stomach earning him a giggle, Neji couldn't help but be astounded. "It's as if you were never even stabbed."

"Wait, what?" Ino asked before she made her way towards the cousins and scrutinized Hinata's exposed stomach.

"D-does this mean I c-can go h-home?" Hinata asked hopefully. When Neji and Ino had finished staring at her stomach, she slid down her shirt and looked up at her cousin with hope shining in her eyes.

An absent-minded nod was her reply before Neji left the room mumbling something about talking to some people.

"Does this mean we can still go on that double date?" Ino asked a little out of her environment in all the confusion that had ensued.

--

"Yes Neji. I'm positive. It was a 2 and a half inch slit that I personally stitched up." Shizune replied exasperated at the Hyuuga's incessant questioning. "Why are you bugging me? I have work to do!"

"Are you sure?" Neji asked again grabbing a hold of his superior's hand.

"Yes I am." Shizune replied staring at the serious doctor.

"Then come with me." Neji commanded all but dragging Shizune from her coffee break.

--

"This… this is… oh my." Shizune tried to speak, but no coherent thought was coming out of her brain. All her prior conviction that she herself had treated the wound and that there was even a wound died down as soon as Neji shoved up Hinata's shirt and exposed her unblemished stomach.

"Well?" Neji asked impatiently letting a madly blushing Hinata push her shirt down in utter embarrassment while Ino tried to console the tomato-red Hyuuga.

"I… I don't… I" Shizune was still speechless. Casting a clouded gaze on the three people present in side the room, Shizune found a little solid ground in the strong eyes of Neji. "I guess… she's discharged." With that finality, she floated out of the room in a dazed and confused atmosphere.

--

Neji was more confused than ever. After dismissing his cousin and sending her home with Ino as her protector, he all but collapsed on his desk. After making sure the door was locked, he carefully slid out the folders of information he had snatched from the Hyuuga Corp.'s library. Scanning through the headlines and making mental notes, he tried to connect the dots that were presently hovering in his mind.

"Long time rivals still battling it out—"

"Hyuuga Corp. takes the deal right out of Uchiha hands—"

"Uchiha Fugaku announces unforeseen vacation, Son takes up the reigns—"

"Hyuuga Hiashi announces merger with Uchiha Fan Int.—"

After passing through the newspaper clippings, Neji's milky white orbs took in the confidential reports.

"The hospital was silenced in an efficient manner Lord Hiashi—"

"The house was cleaned and put up for sale. Connections to the Uchiha had been covered—"

"I want to have a quiet funeral if that it is too much to ask—"

"Despite my parents initial dislike, I am all for this contract—"

"Business is business, Mr. Itachi, despite its questionable background—"

"Observation confirmed. Uchiha Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki—"

Akatsuki? Neji reread the report his sharp eyes taking in all the details. Once finished, Neji leaned back and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he ran over the information in his mind again.

So Uchiha Fugaku was an honest businessman. That much is obvious, Neji contemplated. However, due to his honorable stature, he missed quite a lot of business transactions. As soon as Itachi was introduced into the business, he realized all the opportunities missed. He soon delved into dealings with the Akatsuki, and after quite some time became a member. With a motive still unclear to me, Itachi had his parents killed in order to gain the leadership role. This proves that they didn't approve while Uncle Hiashi on the other hand wouldn't mind having a foothold in the black market. In exchange for cleaning up Itachi's loose ends, they struck a deal—

Neji's musings were cut short when his phone rang.

"Hyuuga Neji speaking," he answered monotonously.

"Neji." The hard voice of his uncle cut clean through the phone lines. Straightening up and unconsciously covering the files, Neji replied,

"Yes Uncle Hiashi."

"Meet me at the Shangri-la hotel lobby in 15 minutes." Was the curt reply before the line died. Closing his cell phone, Neji unconsciously swallowed. Uncle Hiashi's tone doesn't bode well, Neji assumed already gathering the papers and grabbing his coat.

--

Itachi frowned at the annoying ringing coming from his brother's room. Deciding that his brother's health was worth more than whoever was calling, he crept into Sasuke's dark room and easily found the annoying machine. Flipping open the phone, he quietly exited the room.

"Yes?" Itachi asked with as much indifference as a lazy cloud gazer.

"An-no, may I p-please speak to U-Uchiha-san?" a shy, timid voice answered his question. Sliding to sit on his leather couch, Itachi couldn't help but be curious with the decidedly feminine caller.

"He's unavailable at the moment. May I ask who is calling?" He replied with as much courteousness a man of his upbringing could withhold.

"O-h. Umm… Hinata. H-Hyuuga Hinata."

The ghost of a smile crept into Itachi's cold face.

"Ah. Ms. Hinata."

**TBC**

--

**A/N: Ack. So I tried to answer your questions within the chapter without giving away too much. I know it's confusing but bear with me a little. All with be explained soon. I'm so excited! I almost couldn't stop writing this chapter. I wanted to answer all of your questions but I realized if I did then there would be no more suspense when Sasuke confronts Itachi. Ah.. Whoops… slip up. REVIEW! I command you! Haha. I can't help but laugh at how many times Hiashi commanded. He's such a funny character. **


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner With The Devil

**Chapter 15: Dinner With The Devil**

"P-please Ino-chan!" Hinata pleaded her blue-eyed friend.

"No! I'm not doing it! Neji will kill me if he finds out." Ino replied closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Hinata pouted.

"T-that's why I'm a-asking you! I k-know you can do t-this… h-he won't find out." Hinata whispered clutching Ino's arm. "P-please, I n-need to see him."

Ino heaved a sigh, she really wanted to help the Hyuuga but said Hyuuga has a monster of a cousin. She really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath; especially if it involved his little cousin. But it was for love… Ino reasoned with herself and she was such a strong advocate for real world romance.

"Fine, but I can only cover for you for an hour okay? One hour." Ino consented standing up from her sitting position on Hinata's bed. Hinata squealed happily while tackling Ino into a hug. Ino giggled in return as she began thinking of what Hinata should wear.

--

Hinata took a huge breath and let it out slowly as she rang the bell for Sasuke's apartment. His brother had been kind enough to give her the address, directions too, when he heard of what happened. Although it would just be a short visit, Hinata was sweating bullets. This would be the first time she met any of Sasuke's family. Running her hand again through her indigo locks, Hinata waited patiently for the door to open.

Itachi smiled as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. Wiping his hand on the kitchen cloth, he slowly made his way towards the foyer. Sasuke was still in deep sleep and would not be a disturbance. Itachi smirked as he imagined how the interaction with the Hyuuga would turn out.

As soon as he opened the door, Itachi was greeted by a sight he didn't expect. There stood Hyuuga Hinata wearing a knee-length black skirt and a white blouse that had a cloth belt that tied at the waist with a ribbon. Cute.

"Welcome Ms. Hyuuga. My name is Itachi." He smiled with all the class a man of his upbringing could hold. Hinata on the other hand could not conjure up the manners she was brought up with.

"I-Itachi?" Hinata whispered taking a small step back. This… this was the man who… who stabbed her… the man… this man… was Sasuke's brother? However before she could make up a reasonable excuse to run away, Itachi had already gotten a hold of her arm and was steering her towards the kitchen where a small dinner had been readied and waiting.

"Can you accompany me to dinner?" He asked politely taking into account that the Hyuuga seemed to be afraid of him and was shaking like a leaf. The easier to scare her away he mused. Hinata swallowed her stuttering reply and only nodded her thank you when Itachi pulled out her chair for her.

"I'm not much of a cook but please, help yourself." Itachi commented smoothly taking his seat across from her. Hinata smiled a faltering smile before she decided some fish, and rice wouldn't be so bad. Talking to Itachi might shed some light to what happened to Sasuke and why she's been seeing his err ghost in her house.

--

As soon as he stepped out of the complementary limo that Hiashi had graced to pick him up with, Neji made his way quickly towards the host.

"Hyuuga Hiashi please." He quickly commanded not bothering with pleasantries. The host, realizing he was a Hyuuga, quickly led him to a lone table on the balcony overseeing the pool that was alight in the darkening skies of the 5-star hotel. As soon as he caught sight of his Uncle, he promptly waved the host away and calmed himself down enough to have a presentable entrance.

"You're late," Hiashi commented taking a sip of his Chivas Regal. Neji bowed apologetically before he took his seat next to his superior.

"Forgive my rudeness Uncle." Hiashi waved a hand in his direction.

"It's alright. But we really need to get down to business." Neji nodded his head and waited for his foster father to speak.

"I have consented in letting my daughter live with you with the confidence that you will protect her as her cousin and also husband-to-be. I had hoped that this responsibility will not fall short on your strong shoulders." Neji lowered his head in shame.

"However, it seems I had cultivated too much assurance on my nephew. You have informed me of her accident—"

"A cooking accident, Lord Hiashi." Neji interjected but before he could elaborate, Hiashi held up his hand.

"Or so you say. However, other sources have informed me that it is not so. Have you lied to me Neji?" Hiashi's voice commanded nothing but the truth and Neji could only swallow before bowing his head in shame.

"Yes, I have. I am sorry." Hiashi nodded before studying his nephew, or son to be more precise. He had groomed Neji into becoming the perfect son and even relented when he decided to go into medicine instead of the family business. Closing his eyes, Hiashi let a slow sigh escape his lips.

"Do you care for my daughter?"

"Yes,"

"Then you shall redeem your mishap by doing me a favor." Neji nodded realizing that this would mean a mission. It had been awhile since he was last called to Hiashi's dealings but he will finish this with honor. For Hinata's sake.

"I do as you please Lord Hiashi."

"Do away with Uchiha Itachi. I had tolerated his maniacal ways since the deaths of Fugaku and Mikoto, however these past months his interactions with Akatsuki have grown to my displeasure. He should not live for no longer than three days." Neji nodded and eyed the Hyuuga Lord. Somehow his target did more than just displease Hiashi. He never gave Neji that short of a time span.

Hiashi took another sip from his hard drink. Closing his eyes he tried to remember his wife's face.

"He called a few hours ago with interest on one of my daughters." Neji snapped his gaze towards Hiashi.

"Hanabi?"

"No. Hinata. He's plotting something. I have deducted it concerns Hinata and his own brother Uchiha Sasuke. According to my sources, they have grown close. It seemed innocent enough however something happened that spurred Itachi's interest upon them. What happened Neji?"

This time Hiashi's hard gaze captured Neji and he could do nothing but relate all that Hinata had told him in confidence. Hiashi's silver eyes did not waver as Neji entailed all that had happened. He had hoped Hinata's sensitivity dulled with time however he was mistaken. She's truly her mother's daughter.

Assuming Neji's theories were correct, Hinata had been living in a tainted house; tainted with the sin of Itachi. And as any heavy sin does, traces of it lingered and haunted Hinata. This murder could have been reenacted within Hinata and her sensitivity led her own body to perceive the stabbing to be real. Now Itachi is planning to push Hinata out of the picture, since he doesn't want his brother to remember the horrid details of the murder he unknowingly witnessed.

Hiashi nodded as Neji finished his tale and all that he had collected within the Hyuuga's Private Library.

"Do you understand the gravity of this task Neji?" Neji nodded fully realizing the extent of what is happening. He had hoped that moving out of the Hyuuga Mansion would pull them away from the dirt of his uncle's business but moving out only seemed to have moved them deeper than they have ever gone.

"Then I wish you well." Pushing a manila folder towards Neji, Hiashi slowly stood up followed by his clouded nephew. Extending his hand, he shook hands with his now-assassin and proceeded to leave the hotel followed by his guards that melted into the crowd during the interaction.

Neji stood on the balcony letting the cool breeze play with his chestnut hair. Sliding his hands on the manila envelope, he bitterly reminisced all those times the manila envelope found its way into his room.

Flipping his phone he quickly dialed the number he had already memorized long, long ago.

"Lord Neji," The smooth voice of his old partner answered.

"We have a contract. I am at the Shangri-la Hotel. Be here in 20 minutes and we will brief the mission."

"As you wish." The unemotional voice of his partner responded. Then with a click, Neji closed his phone and opened the manila envelope committing to memory all the information Hiashi had privy his eyes to.

--

"And thus we have never been able to eat at a sushi bar afterwards."

Hinata giggled as Itachi made another joke at the expense of one of his co workers. After eating such a delicious meal, Itachi had invited her to the living room where they drank some sweet juice and spoke like old friends. He seemed like such an amiable man Hinata couldn't believe her suspicious thoughts from before. He's caring, sweet, a gentleman, and not to mention a good cook.

A small hiccup found its way into Hinata's soft mouth which earned her a smile from Itachi.

"Ah Hinata you're so cute." Itachi murmured slowly leaning in closer to the blushing girl. Hinata nervously bit her lip at all the attention the handsome man was giving her.

"My brother is a very lucky man to have you." He whispered in her ear slowly caressing her cheek. Hinata blushed at the contact.

"W-we're n-not together… y-yet," Hinata replied turning her head away from the tempting eyes of the Uchiha. A small laugh escaped Itachi's mouth as he leaned back onto the couch they were sharing.

"He hasn't asked you out yet?" Hinata shook her head in reply blushing at how Itachi implied that he will ask her.

"Don't worry Hinata. With your beauty and class, it won't be long before he does." Hinata smiled as she locked gazes with the older Uchiha. His twinkling onyx orbs were beginning to captivate her. Capturing her lavender orbs, Itachi leaned forward his body pressing onto Hinata's until she was underneath him. Murky eyes and a blushing countenance greeted his lust-filled eyes.

"As for me, I can't resist any longer than this." Hinata gasped as Itachi's mouth found her exposed neck. Nibbling softly upon her soft flesh, Itachi pressed his body harder onto the intoxicated Hyuuga earning him a gasp.

Hinata's skin felt hot. Her body was burning and whatever Itachi's lips were doing was making her core warm. The weight of him on top of her was only making her feel dizzy. Am I dreaming? Hinata asked. Her hazy vision and clouded gaze was not creating a coherent picture for her to latch onto. Is it Sasuke kissing her or is it Itachi? Did she even make it to their apartment? Confused thoughts swam in her mind but the small jolts of warm electricity kept intercepting. A small part of Hinata began to reason her out of her predicament.

But it feels so good…

--

Ino squirmed in her seat in front of her computer. Currently hiding out in her room, she kept sneaking a glance at her charging phone. Hinata hadn't called her and she was supposed to call 20 minutes ago. What was she to tell Neji if he suddenly called and found Hinata not home? Ugh! All this stressing for love! I don't want a boyfriend after all, Ino muttered to herself.

When her phone did ring, Ino jumped a mile high and snatched it so quickly it didn't get to ring again.

"Hello?" Ino asked a little breathless.

"Yamanaka, this is Neji."

"Oh Neji, what's up?" Ino replied sitting down slowly on her chair.

"I called Hinata's phone but she didn't answer so I called you." Ino giggled nervously before quickly thinking up an excuse.

"Well sorry but she's in the bathroom. My mom's cooking didn't sit well with her stomach. You know how my mom loves Italian dishes. I guess Hinata wasn't used to them." Ino smiled at her brilliant lie; which Neji seemed to have bought.

"Well listen, can she sleep over your house? I won't be coming home today due to business and I'm reluctant to let her stay home alone again." Ino almost screamed in relief.

"Ah sure no problem, she can borrow my stuff if anything."

"Yes, thank you," There was a small pause where Neji debated if he should say anything more, while Ino held her breath hoping Neji didn't change his mind. "Ah yes, and tell her to be careful and that if anything happens to call Tenten since I will be unavailable." Ino nodded vigorously before quickly saying goodbye to Neji.

As soon as Neji hung up, Ino began furiously texting Hinata hoping to whatever god is up there that Sasuke's taking care of her and that she'll call soon before Ino died of a heart attack.

--

Sasuke groaned as he slowly awoke from his drug-induced sleep. Grabbing his head, he sat up in bed and tried to feel for the glass of water his brother surely left on his nightstand. Finding none but an empty cup, Sasuke grudgingly stood up. Swaying a bit he caught the wall and cursed his oncoming headache.

How long was I asleep? Sasuke asked himself. Searching for the red blinking lights of his alarm clock, Sasuke was shocked to realize that he literally slept an entire day away. Whenever he had one of his attacks, his brother would let him sleep the day away; to let his mind recover from the trauma, as Itachi put it. So seeing as he slept his entire Saturday away, he probably had another episode.

Blinking away his sleepiness, Sasuke decided a cold drink would do him good. Running his hands through his disheveled midnight blue locks, Sasuke felt for his bedroom door. However before he could open the door, soft moans glided into his room. Slowly realizing that his brother must be busy, Sasuke debated waiting out their obvious carnal arousal then getting water or braving out the awkward moment soon to approach and grab a glass of water before locking himself in his room, hoping that the images of his lustful brother disappear from his already traumatized mind.

Deciding between the lesser of two evils, Sasuke turned the knob and slowly tried to sneak into the kitchen without disturbing the busy adults. However a glimpse of the lady underneath Itachi had his heart stop beating and him dropping the empty cup.

"Hinata?"

Hinata's world was spinning. Whatever Sasuke or Itachi was doing to her felt good and she couldn't help the sounds coming from her mouth. She wanted him to stop so she could collect her thoughts but he was really good with his tongue. She had never imagined physical pleasure to be this good.

However her drugged fantasy seemed to float away when a familiar voice uttered her name and the sinfully delightful weight on her disappeared. Slowly regaining her focus, Hinata sat up albeit a little dizzy, and found herself staring at a half-naked Sasuke.

"S-s-sasuke?" She asked not sure if her voice carried over to him. Giggling at his cute ducky pajamas, Hinata tried to beckon him to her. "I m-missed y-you, (hiccup) h-how a-are you f-feeling?"

Jealousy and rage coursed through Sasuke's veins. Hinata was fooling around with Itachi?

"What's going on?" He asked barely able to control the anger that was shaking his clenched fists.

Fixing his disheveled clothes and standing up, Itachi faced his betrayed brother.

"Your friend came to visit you. You worried her Sasuke. She was so distraught I offered her something to drink. Then one thing led to another and well, here we are." Itachi finished slowly spreading his arms. Sasuke glared at his brother before slowly making his way to Hinata.

"You gave her alcohol?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his anger in check. Itachi cared about him and wouldn't hurt him or Hinata. He's just a playboy. Everyone has their faults. Fixing Hinata's blouse, Sasuke frowned when Hinata giggled and ran her fingers down his chest.

"She only drank a few shots; she should be sober in three hours." Itachi remarked checking his watch and realizing that his plan had been postponed, retreated to the kitchen only to return with a broom and a dustpan to clean up the broken glass.

"S-sasuke, I, y-your b-brother," Hinata murmured as she lost consciousness and fell towards Sasuke who caught her and laid her down on the couch.

"Hinata, I don't really remember what happened but I'm sorry. Sleep here while I get you something for that hangover I know you'll get." Sasuke whispered hoping that the sleeping girl will be alright.

Itachi eyed his brother as he fussed over the sleeping Hyuuga. Seeing his reaction, I'm positive he doesn't remember, Itachi mused. As he finished throwing away the glass shards, he quickly got a blanket from Sasuke's room and offered it to the kneeling Sasuke.

"I'll get her some pills," Itachi comforted. When seeing Sasuke was still a little distant with him, he added, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked her that much. You should have told me. I would have left her alone."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Sasuke replied completely trusting his older brother as he accepted the blanket. Pulling it over Hinata, he hesitated before kissing her forehead.

Itachi smiled while he fixed his loose ponytail. Knowing he won't have another chance today with the Hyuuga, he decided to retreat to his office where he will plot out his next course of action.

--

"Sai, report." Neji ordered from his position across from the Uchiha apartment.

"Target is in his office. He seemed to be settling down for a long night with his papers." Sai whispered from his position on the ceiling of the opposing building.

"Other possible witnesses?"

"Two. Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi's dinner date. But they both seem to be sleeping." Sai confirmed swiveling his binoculars to face the dimly lit living room of the Uchihas.

"Point of entry?" Neji asked checking his poisoned needles and desert eagle.

"Bathroom window's open," Sai replied zooming in the make sure it's large enough to fit the lithe Hyuuga.

"Good. Continue surveillance. We'll commence in three hours."

"Hai."

--

**A/N: **Hey guys! Long time ne? Don't worry with school ending in three days I'll be updating regularly. Hopefully twice a week? How does that sound? Anyway, one a different note. I really wanted to keep this story light hearted and sweet with a little suspenseful background but when I let my thoughts roam freely, it suddenly became a little darker. I hope it's to all your liking. Don't worry just a little blood and gore, not enough to be rated mature. Just blame Sai and his sniper or Neji and his needles. And soon all questions will be answered! I'm so excited! Thanks so much to all you reviewed! You gave me strength and I'll try my best to make all you guys proud. Now send me some love and review! Even if it's to criticize I'll happily take you on!


	16. Chapter 16: Crescendo in the Background

**Chapter 16: Crescendo in the Background**

Two and a half hours have passed and Hinata was still snugly asleep. Sasuke took a sip of water and decided to nose through his brother's classical music collection. Bach, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, they were all familiar names. However the one composer Itachi had taken a special interest in was Vivaldi. Especially his Four Seasons: Winter.

Thinking that his brother might be extremely busy, since he probably spent the entire day taking care of him, Sasuke thought he should do his brother a small token of appreciation. Putting in Vivaldi's Greatest Hits and picking Four Seasons: Winter, Sasuke played Itachi's favorite piece on the elaborate stereo system. The haunting melody slowly began to fill the small apartment.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the violins began their tense introduction. Slowly, hazy clouds of memory began to float into his semi-unconscious mind. Images of Hinata's wide, lavender eyes alighting with joy at telling a story he can't hear or remember. Of Hinata smiling as she placed a warm cup of tea in front of him. Of Hinata's pearly orbs wide with… with fright? Shaking him, asking him something; her soft lips are moving…

Sasuke furrowed his brow. What is she saying? She's, she's asking me something, Sasuke mused. She looks so worried, what made her worry so much? The foggy remnants of what had happened began to slowly take in more vivid color.

"_Sasuke…"_

Sasuke's mind began to throb. Concentrating too much was giving him a headache. But he had to remember. What made Hinata's peaceful face frown that way? For her sake, I must remember. More determined to open up his secured memories, Sasuke tried to remember, tried to picture her… then her home, her kitchen… the tea!

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He drank his mother's tea in Hinata's house! Confusion settled within him. Why? How? And most of all, why don't I remember anything after that? Sasuke frowned. What happened? Closing his eyes again, Sasuke willed his hippocampus to submission.

"_Sasuke… Sasuke, a-are you alright?"_

He's sitting… on the floor… Hinata… pulling him into a warm hug…

"_Shhh, it's alright"_

Why wasn't I alright? Why?! Sasuke slammed his fist onto the table in frustration.

"Dammit." He cursed at his own uncompromising memories. Rustling from the couch he had been leaning on made him switch focus to the slowly awakening girl.

Hinata groaned as the music's tempo began to increase. Her body felt so heavy, her head so light. Hinata vaguely wondered where she was.

"Hinata?" A soft familiar voice whispered while a cool hand pressed on her forehead. Hinata groaned as a wave of nausea hit her. Then a warm cup was pushed into her hands.

"Drink this, it sort of helps." The soothing voice continued. Helping her sit up, the presence slowly guided the cup of tea to her mouth. Eagerly accepting the warm drink, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Gasping in surprise, Hinata found herself face to face with the man who had been worrying her to death.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke managed a small tilt of his lips. Thank goodness she's okay. Taking the drink from Hinata's limp hands, Sasuke smoothly placed it on the living room coffee table. Resisting the urge to hold the dumbfounded girl, Sasuke opted for smirking at her.

"I guess you can't hold your drink much." Hinata didn't reply to his small tease but instead found her eyes burning as unshed tears began to pool in her milky orbs. Sasuke… he's okay… he's okay! Hinata exclaimed to herself. Seeing her glittering eyes, Sasuke's own grew alarmed.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling a little sick?" He asked lightly touching her arm. Oblivious to the contact, Hinata could only nod slowly as a soft smile spread through her lips.

"Y-you're alright. Thank goodness. I w-was so w-worried." She whispered suddenly bringing Sasuke back to what he was trying to achieve before. Tilting his head in a confused manner, he asked,

"I wasn't alright before?"

"N-no, not r-really. You r-ran away f-rom my house a-after drinking t-tea—"Hinata began but Sasuke cut her off eager to learn more. Maybe she can fill in my memory gap, he thought.

"Can you tell me everything that happened after I sat down and you served me tea?" Sasuke asked softly mentally preparing himself for anything that might come from the girl's soft lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sai," Neji whispered keeping his eyes trained on the opposite building as the high altitude winds whipped around him.

"Neji," his artist partner buzzed in his ear piece.

"Cover me." Neji commanded pulling on his gloves and mask.

"Hai."

Checking his harness and pulling on the taught rope, Neji pushed of the wall of the building he was pressed against. Gravity quickly pulled him down as he zipped through the air on the rope that was connected to Itachi's outside bathroom wall. With the wind howling in his ear, Neji mentally prepared himself for the attack he was about to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat dumbfounded. The nightmarish encounter in Hinata's home had shaken his countenance. Everything seemed to be connected. Memories from the past were slowly opening up to him.

"—your brother…" Hinata reluctantly stopped. Sasuke had such a sad and painful expression she couldn't tell him that his brother's ghost or evil aura had been haunting her. Worry filled Hinata's eyes as she reached out to touch Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are you a-alright Sasuke?" Sasuke unconsciously flinched as Hinata brought him out of his reverie.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "I was just remembering things I had lost." Hinata nodded and eyed Sasuke's breathing chest.

"Um… Sasuke? Can I ask you s-something?" Hinata approached making Sasuke open his eyes and look into her opal orbs. Sasuke slowly nodded. He was beginning to piece things together but something was missing. In all this confusion with his family. How does Hinata fit into all of it?

"Why am I being haunted by your brother's aura?" Hinata asked slowly letting her nerves calm down as the music began to gain momentum. Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Itachi… "Um at f-first I could only feel him, t-then I could see him. S-since your brother's alive, I assumed it was his a-aura but the only way I could sense auras is when t-they have a large amount of sadness, or anger."

Sasuke's mind suddenly propelled him through his memories. He had come home from school to find his house unusually quiet. Slowly making his way into the kitchen he found his parents dead with the stench of metallic blood in the air. Running into the dead room he was lifted off of his feet as he was slammed into the wall. Dark, red eyes gazed into him.

_Brother…?_

His brother… was the one… he was the one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji slowly opened the bathroom door. Conversation from the living room warned him that he couldn't risk being seen. He had to kill Itachi then leave before Sasuke ever got suspicious. Slipping into the dark hallway and pausing outside Itachi's study, Neji readied himself. Pulling out 3 needles, he quickly pushed the door open and caught the sight of Itachi immersed in his paperwork.

I must not fail. Neji thought. Catch him by surprise then render him immobile. Although Neji might be a little rusty, he's a doctor. He knew how the body works and how to disable it. Waiting for the opportune moment, Neji waited as patiently as a panther waiting to pounce.

As the violins began their rise into the crescendo, Neji paused his breathing. Itachi was getting tired. Soon he will take a small break—there! Itachi had closed his eyes. Now is the time to strike!

Launching himself from the floor, Neji jumped into Itachi's office and swiftly threw a carefully aimed needle towards Itachi's throat. However, instantly sensing the murderous aura, Itachi quickly threw himself onto the ground.

Rolling onto the ground, Neji did not give Itachi a moment to compose himself. He quickly threw another needle directly into Itachi's exposed leg.

Itachi hissed as the needle penetrated skin and bore straight into his veins. Not good! Pushing himself off of the floor, Itachi dashed for the door as another needle flew past his arm. Quickly diving out onto the hallway, Itachi rolled to the side and ran towards the dark kitchen.

With the crescendo in the background, Sasuke and Hinata could not hear Neji quickly rush after Itachi his desert eagle already in hand.

Itachi drew a sharp intake of breath, the needle was poisoned! He could feel the numbing sensation making its way up from his thighs. His fast heartbeat will end him. He must remain calm. Quickly grabbing a knife, he prepared himself for a confrontation with his would-be assassin.

Neji paused as he cautiously searched for the Uchiha. The poison should be slowly taking effect. He wouldn't be able to escape now. Raising his gun just in time, Neji was able to block a swift block Itachi had aimed with his knife. Twisting the momentum out of the lock, Neji spun out and aimed his gun at Itachi and shot.

The bullet hissed past Itachi's shoulder embedding itself onto his kitchen walls. A silencer. Itachi mused. Retracting his knife he tried to jab at Neji again only to get caught. Neji had anticipated the jab and grabbed a hold of Itachi's hand. Twisting his arm forcing Itachi to drop the knife, Neji shoved his gun onto Itachi's mouth ready to pull the trigger—

"Brother?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother where are you?" Sasuke's confused voice questioned the silent apartment. Making his way into the dark kitchen followed by a worried Hinata, Sasuke flipped opened the light switch blinding two men locked in a struggle.

The bright lights momentarily blinded Neji making him slack his grip the gun shoved inside Itachi's mouth. Taking this opportunity, Itachi pushed his body onto Neji forcing Neji to adjust grip and balance giving Itachi the moment he needed to pull his body out of Neji's grip and jump to a distance away.

"Brother!"

Neji fell back and flipped out of the way as Itachi grabbed the knife off of the floor. Quickly shifting his hold Itachi sent the knife flying onto Neji's shoulder. Neji dropped his gun as he was pushed into the wall. Itachi stood up albeit crookedly due to his already numb leg. Breathing deeply, Itachi managed a calm accusation.

"Who sent you?" He demanded. Neji stood up and felt for his needles. His arm suddenly lost power making it hard to pull out 3 needles from his pouch. The knife lodged into his shoulder was sending pain signals rushing through his body. Breathing hard, he gripped the needles hard and replied.

"You must die."

Hinata covered her mouth at the scene before her. There was a masked man who was attacking Itachi. Itachi himself didn't look too good. His leg seemed awkward and although the masked man was equally injured, she knew the man was holding something dangerous. Peaking at Sasuke next to her, Hinata could see the pain and confusion in his eyes.

The frenzied melody of Vivaldi echoed in the frozen kitchen as Neji and Itachi stared into each other's eyes not noticing the audience. They only broke contact when a scream pierced the climax of Four Seasons.

Next thing Hinata knew another masked man had dashed from beside her and the silver flash of a knife made her scream. He was going to stab Itachi! Closing her eyes in fright she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her and push her to the floor.

Itachi only felt Sai's presence in time. Dodging the knife he felt contact with a fist on his cheek. The force sent him sprawled on the kitchen counter. Taking the opportunity, Neji threw the needles directly hitting Itachi on his neck, arm and spinal cord.

"NO!!!" Sasuke screamed as he threw himself onto Sai sending them both to the ground. He threw his fists widely trying to hit as much of the man as possible. Hinata squeezed her eyes at the sound of fist meeting flesh. No, Sasuke…

Feeling tears sting his eyes, Sasuke roared in rage at the realization that he might lose the only family he had left. Although he knew Itachi might have killed his parents, he still needed his brother. He needed answers.

Sensing the desperation at which he was being punched, he blocked the next fist and sent one of his own taking Sasuke by surprise. The force momentarily blinded him giving Sai the opportunity to pull out his 9mm and aiming for Sasuke's head.

"Sai! No!" Neji yelled making Sai pause. Rushing to Sasuke, Neji pulled him off Sai and sat him down leaning on the fridge. Sai got up from the floor putting his gun back in its holster.

"Sasuke. Calm down," Neji ordered in a calm voice. "Itachi's not dead he's only paralyzed." Finally noticing the frightened Hinata, Neji gasped.

"Hinata?! You were the dinner date?" Rushing to his cousin's side, Neji pulled his mask to show his worried face.

"N-neji-nii-san?" Hinata whispered blinking. "W-what's goin-g on?"

This is bad, Sai thought. There are two innocents and Itachi's only paralyzed. Neji should have killed him right away. Making his way to the older Uchiha, he sat him down on the floor and stared into the dark red orbs of the prodigy.

"Neji, what should we do?" Sai asked keeping his eyes locked on Itachi.

"Hyuuga Neji I presume? I should have known that Hiashi wouldn't follow through with the contract." Itachi casually mentioned. Slightly smiling at his predicament. He was going to die… and for all the sins he had committed it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Brother?" Sasuke asked crawling towards Itachi. "Tell me—"

"Your brother is an Akatsuki member who willingly killed Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto to take control of the Uchiha Fan Int." Neji interrupted Sasuke. "And to keep you at bay, the only witness to his crime, he willingly drugged you and kept you from remembering."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in the confirmation of his brother's sins.

"What? Is this true?" Sasuke whispered searching Itachi's dying gaze for the truth. Itachi closed his eyes and breathed deep.

"I wanted to protect you little brother…"

"Protect me? Why did you kill Mother and Father?!" Sasuke screamed tears slipping from his eyes. Hinata covered her mouth as Sasuke's anguished yell reverberated in her soul. Seeing her pain, Neji pulled his cousin close letting her bury her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"The Akatsuki were threatening Father. The only way I could protect you was to join them… I had hoped to keep you safe…" Itachi whispered feeling the poison claim his entire body. His eyelids felt so heavy. Neji's poison was amazing.

"I love you… little brother…"

"Brother!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji winced as Tenten pulled his bandages too tightly.

"You are too reckless! Honestly!" She reprimanded. "How can you fall on your own hunting knife?" Neji closed his eyes fearing retaliation will earn him another mouthful.

"I apologize."

Hinata smiled at the scene. Tenten's scolding seemed to be a show of affection. Turning her gaze back to her cooking, Hinata vaguely wondered if Sasuke would be coming. He said he would but she honestly doubted him. His brother's funeral was today. And with the death of the CEO of Uchiha Fan Int, he was legally destined to take up the reigns.

Bringing the ladder to her lips, Hinata blew on the hot miso before taking a sip. Mm, not too salty she mused. Pulling out a serving bowl, she scooped some of the soup and served it on her kitchen table alongside the rice and fish. The afternoon sun had cast a lazy glow about the peaceful kitchen. Although Hinata knew that a grisly murder had taken place in the very place, she just couldn't bring herself to move. Neji had proposed numerous times but Hinata believed that with the death of Itachi, his aura would also die. The only reason his dangerous ghost lingered was either due to his still festering anger towards his parents, for a reason Hinata couldn't figure out, or for a reason far more humane. Guilt perhaps?

"Neji-nii? I'm going out for a walk. Lunch is ready if you'd like to start." Hinata called out untying her apron and hanging it on the kitchen wall.

"No we'll wait for you Hinata-chan." Tenten quipped smiling brightly before waving a goodbye.

Taking a good, deep breath of the fresh winter air, Hinata smiled letting her feet lead her to the nearby park. Although Sasuke might not come, she knew he would be alright. After seeing him compose himself in front of the police and the media, she felt in her heart that he will pull through. Although there was that unmistakable anger lingering in his eyes, Hinata hoped he wouldn't destroy the love he held for his brother.

Turning the corner and walking to towards the swing, Hinata gasped in surprise to find the object of her thoughts sitting there idly pushing himself on the swing.

"Sasuke,"

Sitting herself next to the contemplative man, Hinata watched him as he swam in his thoughts. A quiet moment passed as the cold winter breeze blew Hinata's dark violet hair.

"At the funeral, the Uchiha advisors confessed. They were the ones who pushed my brother to kill my parents. Apparently Father was the one dealing with Akatsuki. They disagreed and threw their meager agreement into chaos. In order to save face, they turned to Itachi who was rising in prestige. They convinced him to follow through." Sasuke paused as he took a cold breath. Turning to stare at the meek girl to his right, he smiled sadly. "In order to protect me, he willingly turned into the devil."

"The devil?" Hinata whispered. So it was Itachi's guilt that haunted her home. Sasuke…

"I'll make them pay." He declared silently vowing to himself that he will not rest until he has avenged his brother. "Those willing to make a devil are more demonic than devils themselves."

"Sasuke," Hinata started. "I don't think your brother wants you to do that. He protected you for a reason. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste. Live your life truly and happily. Please, don't let vengeance swallow you." Sasuke stared at Hinata's pleading eyes.

Standing up, Hinata placed herself in front of Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his right hand. Pulling it slowly towards her face, she kissed the inside of his palm. Twinkling tears brimmed her bright, sad eyes.

"Hinata…" Sasuke voiced pulling her towards him and engulfing her in a warm embrace. "Please don't look so sad. It hurts me when you're sad." Burying her face in his chest, Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Hinata knew vengeance was a hard opponent. But she will conquer it. So that Sasuke won't be consumed by that selfish emotion, she will stay by his side and fight.

"Hinata, I like you."

Pulling away and staring into her pale, lavender tinted orbs; Sasuke opened his mouth to explain—

"I know," Hinata cut him off smiling at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked that Hinata would know.

"Gaara told me."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's dumbfounded expression. Gaara had whispered it in her ears that Friday that seemed so long ago. She was shocked and embarrassed but somehow it was alright. She liked him too after all. Pushing herself out of Sasuke's warm embrace, she held out her hand to the silent and confused teen.

"Let's go home ne?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for disappearing T_T but we have one last chapter and CB is finished! Yey! Review for me pls!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Double Date**

Hinata sat in front of her vanity table nervously pulling at her hair. Ino had finished doing her makeup and was now working on her own face. Biting her lip, Hinata hoped Sasuke didn't think she was getting too dolled up. Being too caught up in her nervousness, Hinata didn't hear Ino call her.

"Hinata! Stop worrying about it. I promise you Sasuke will like it." Ino scolded putting on some mascara in Hinata's bathroom. They had left the door ajar so Ino had a direct view of Hinata pulling her hairs out. "And stop doing that. You'll be bald by the time Sasuke comes to pick us up."

"B-but, I'm… I'm n-nervous." Hinata complained poking her two index fingers together as she turned around on her chair to look up at Ino. She's so pretty, Hinata thought. Her long, blond hair was let loose and reached down to her hips. Ino had curled them slightly giving her a vixen-ish look. She wore skinny jeans and a loose, off shoulder cream top that complemented her figure well. Looking down at her outfit, that Ino had picked for her, Hinata wondered if it was too much.

Ino had forced her to wear a white skirt along with a pair of soft, white ribboned leg warmers. To complement her eyes, Ino chose for her a light, purple loose sweater that sat loose on her shoulders but hugged her chest then comfortably rested on her hips. Although she felt snug and warm in them, her exposed shoulders made Hinata feel she was showing too much skin.

Standing up, Hinata thought getting some tea would help ease her nerves.

"I'll be down in the kitchen," Hinata mumbled before making her way down the stairs. Ino couldn't help but giggle at Hinata. She was so nervous for their date that she asked Ino to help her get dressed.

Hinata sighed as she blew on her cup. Feeling the warmth seep into her fingers, she wondered vaguely what Sasuke's mother was like. If she had created this blend of tear herself, she must have been a wonderful cook. However her musings were cut short by a loud knock on her door.

"C-coming!" She squeaked making her way to the foyer and opening the door to her expected visitors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba exclaimed pulling her into hug.

"Kiba-kun, ah S-sasuke hi." Hinata greeted smiling up at the blank-faced Uchiha. She's so cute, Sasuke thought. Taking in her lightly colored cheeks and lip gloss he vaguely wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Although they held affection for each other, he hadn't been able to gather the courage to ask her to be his. Thank goodness Ino finally convinced them to go on that double date they had agreed upon months ago. Now, Sasuke believed, he would have a good chance of asking her. Taking of his shoes, Sasuke then realized that Kiba was hugging her too long. Thankfully before he could pull Kiba off of his woman, he let go of her and began taking of his shoes chatting non-stop about where they were going to eat.

When Kiba's irritating form moved out of his line of vision, he was given a full view of his Hyuuga. He inwardly swallowed. She had much more of a womanly figure than she let on. Although he had held her many times, he never got a good view of her blessings. And my, to the Uchiha, they were a blessing.

"Sasuke, would you like some tea?" Hinata asked from the kitchen.

"Hn," he replied walking directly into the kitchen completely ignoring Kiba who had made himself comfortable on the couch complaining about Ino taking too long. Sitting down on the table, he watched Hinata pour him a cup and hand it to him. She smiled before taking the seat across from him. She seemed to be nervous the way she bit her lower lip. Sasuke smirked. She's just so adorable.

"Stop that, you'll eat up all your lip gloss and then I won't get a taste." He teased making her blush a nice shade of red. Covering her cheeks, Hinata stammered,

"Sasuke!"

He laughed quietly enjoying her embarrassment. Taking a sip of his tea, he suddenly felt giddy. This would be a fun day, he mused taking peeks at the still blushing Hyuuga.

"You look beautiful by the way," he complemented nonchalantly. He was too embarrassed to say that she took his breath away, so he settled for beautiful.

"R-really? You don't think its t-oo much?" Hinata asked, her eyes shining full of hope and a little self-doubt. Sasuke shook his head.

"Hn." He replied inwardly smiling to himself. He can't wait until their date starts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yah! Sasuke do you know where you're going?" Ino asked for the third time earning her a scowl from the Uchiha. He knew where they were going, the roads just looked different in the dying hours of the sun, he reassured himself.

"Ne, Sasuke? Where are we going?" Hinata asked him quietly. Turning to face her, he smiled.

"Secret." He and Kiba had planned the whole date. Although it had felt awkward when they decided to meet, Sasuke knew he didn't want to disappoint Hinata. He honestly wanted to treat her out and make her happy.

"It better be good or I'll be pissed that we took the time to get dressed up." Ino complained crossing her arms in the back seat pouting. Sasuke's eye twitched. It was all for Hinata, he reminded himself. But why, did they ever agree to the double date thing? He asked himself. It would have been so much better if it was just the two of them.

"Please bear with her," Hinata quietly pleaded tugging at the side of his coat. Sasuke inwardly smiled. She's too sweet. Nodding to her, he turned his attention to the road and finally remembered where to go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Hinata whispered touching her lips to her fingers. Sasuke smirked. The restaurant that he and Kiba agreed on was a Korean Barbeque place that had a great view of the ocean. They had reserved a private room that had a balcony above the crashing waves. He smiled, please with himself, when he saw how bright Hinata's eyes were as she opened the sliding doors and stepped out into the cold, winter air. Ino was making a fool of herself alternating between squealing at the decorations and hugging Kiba.

"It's so cute!"

"Oh my god Hinata look at this!!"

"Wah! Kiba! I can't believe you guys actually thought this out!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. He's not an idiot without class. Following Hinata into the balcony he stood besides her watching the ocean air caress Hinata's face and whip her hair about.

"It's beautiful." She commented smiling brightly up at him. He turned away trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Aa." Sasuke mumbled. "Let's eat." He invited earning him a nod from Hinata and another bright smile that made him speed walk into the room and sat down albeit a little too forcefully on his mat.

As soon as they were all seated, Kiba called for the waitress who arranged the barbeque on their grill and served them their rice and vegetables. Ino assigned herself to cooking while Hinata and Kiba had idle chit chat. Sasuke quietly ate his food watching Hinata smile and enjoy herself. Good, she's feeling comfortable. He sighed to himself. She was so nervous in the car that she was starting to affect him too. Thank goodness she's calm and happy now.

Taking a bite from his beef, Sasuke wondered when he would ask her. Maybe at their last destination, he mused. They ate enjoying each other's presence. Random outbursts of loud conversation between Kiba and Ino had Sasuke smirking. It was nice to eat out with friends once in a while. He had been so swamped with business that he hadn't had the time to just relax. Plus having Hinata beside him smiling at him and quietly talking to him; even though he didn't respond much, was a welcome change of pace.

After everyone had their fill, and Sasuke had paid the bill, they made their way out of the restaurant and decided to walk around and enjoy the dimming afternoon. The quaint village that Sasuke and Kiba had found seemed to cater to many tourists and had plenty of shops to keep Ino occupied and Hinata secretly admiring trinkets and such.

"Hinata let's go in here!" Ino squealed grabbing Hinata's hand and rushing into a little boutique store. Sasuke shook his head partly in annoyance and also partly in amusement. Hinata had been caught off guard, her bright eyes widening in confusion then delight. She and Ino were browsing little trinkets, jewelries and accessories when Sasuke and Kiba made their lazy entrance.

"What is it with women and cute stuff?" Kiba half-heartedly complained laughing as Ino jammed an awkward looking gardener's hat on his head.

"It's so cute! Kiba you have to wear it!" Ino exclaimed as she picked another hat for Hinata. Laughing along with her Hinata tried to pose Vogue-style, framing her face with her two hands, with her very modern hat. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was so cute how the whole Vogue image just didn't suit her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hinata asked placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke shook his head but couldn't hide the little smirk that caught Hinata's eye.

"You are!" She answered giggling as she took off her hat and placed it on Sasuke's head. The 50's design didn't fit too well with Sasuke's hair and but his flawless face made Hinata question if he was a man.

"You look like a girl dude." Kiba snickered earning him a fit of giggles from Ino and Hinata. Feeling, embarrassed Sasuke grabbed the hat and tried to take it off. But Hinata beat him to it.

"Don't take it off yet please?" she asked smiling up at him with unabashed delight.

"Just stop laughing." Sasuke mumbled blushing a little at the happiness that shone in her eyes. She's so easy to please, he thought following her around the store. Moving deeper into the store, Sasuke wondered what had caught her eye. She seemed to be making her way into the counter all the way in the back of the shop. Arriving there he noticed that the necklaces had entranced his future lover. With her attention diverted her quickly took off the hat and placed it on a naked mannequin. Kneeling on the floor and pressing her face on the glass, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Hinata looked like a child looking at toys for Christmas.

"Which one would you like to try on miss?" the cashier asked smiling down at Hinata. She blushed at her state then stood up to compose herself.

"T-this one," She replied pointing at a white-ribboned choker with an opal jewel caged in silver. Sasuke was impressed with her choice. It wasn't too extravagant but the opal jewel hinted just enough elegance. It fit her perfectly.

Taking the box from the counter, the cashier then handed it to Sasuke. Puzzled, Sasuke took the choker and only realized what he was supposed to do, when Hinata brushed her hair aside and stood with her back facing him. Staring at her pale and slender neck, Sasuke had to gulp. I want to touch it, he thought. Placing the jewel snuggly on her throat, he wrapped the ribbon around her neck letting his fingers caress her exposed shoulder and neck. He felt her shiver at his cold touch when he tied the ribbon.

"Is it too tight?" He whispered in her ear. Although he couldn't see it, Sasuke just knew she blushed at that making him smirk.

"No, it's fine." She replied touching the jewel and looking at herself in the mirror the cashier offered. Sasuke fixed her hair then standing behind her, he asked,

"It's beautiful. Do you like it?" Hinata nodded smiling at him through the mirror. Sasuke nodded a little in return before turning to the cashier and paying for it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow that's so gorgeous Hinata!" Ino exclaimed ogling the pretty jewel. "If only someone was sweet enough to buy me one too." Ino continued loudly so Kiba could hear.

"Well if you wanted a necklace ya should have told me so woman!" Kiba replied sticking his pinky into his ear pretending to clean it. Ino frowned.

"Then it wouldn't be romantic because I know that you're buying me one!" She screamed storming out of the store. Hinata giggled at Kiba's confused expression.

"Sasuke, please go see to Ino. I hope she doesn't get herself lost. Buy her some hot cocoa or something." Hinata spoke to Sasuke as she touched his arm. He nodded to her then followed the fuming Blonde. "Let's go Kiba, let's find Ino something nice." She smiled as she took her friends hand to the back of the store.

"I don't even know what she likes!" Kiba whined trudging along. Hinata giggled.

"Whatever you pick is fine. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." She assured him. Standing at the counter again, Hinata watched Kiba scrunch up his nose and stared hard at the jewels.

"Everything's so shiny! How am I supposed to pick? My eyes!" Kiba exclaimed rubbing his eyes. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. He's so distraught; wanting to please the blue-eyed beauty but at the same time not knowing what she desired.

"Pick something blue that would complement her eyes." Hinata suggested helping Kiba look for something oceanic.

"Okay," Kiba assured himself. Rubbing his hands together, he took a deep breath and looked at the jewelry again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just remember to give it to her during a romantic moment," Hinata whispered as she and Kiba made their way into the sidewalk where Ino and Sasuke were waiting with their cups. Kiba frowned as he scratched his head.

"How am I supposed to know if it's romantic?" Kiba whispered back. Hinata blinked up at Kiba a blank look on her face.

"Um, actually I'm not sure." Pausing for some thought, Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Um if she sighs and has a dreamy look on her face I guess, then just take it out and show it to her." Kiba nodded at her determined to please his date.

"Okay got it. Thanks a bunch Hinata-chan."

Watching the interaction between his Hinata and Kiba, Sasuke just knew they were planning something. As soon as she was near, he handed her her cup and proceeded on their leisurely evening walk.

"What were you talking about back there?" Sasuke asked Hinata watching Kiba and Ino in front of them slowly get into another argument. Hinata smiled and took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Mm, secret." She teased giggling at Sasuke's slightly offended face. He smirked at her as he offered his arm.

"Then you won't get a ride home." Sasuke laughed at Hinata's shocked expression. She's so adorable, I love teasing her he mused.

"Over a secret? You're so mean!" Hinata exclaimed pouting as she pointedly ignored Sasuke chuckles. But she couldn't help but hide her delight and thus eventually started giggling along with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed. It was truly a beautiful night. The quarter moon had finally risen and the clear sky opened the heavens to millions of twinkling stars. Kiba had led them up a hill and into an old, ancient shrine. The secluded grove seemed an oasis for peace and relaxation. Kiba had taken Ino's hand and led her to the side of the hill overlooking the ocean. The absence of city lights in the rural village made the town center seem so far. She hoped that he had found his romantic moment and won Ino's heart. Although most of the day they had argued, there seemed to be an attraction between them that made their arguments sweet. Maybe it's just the way they care of one another, Hinata thought. Like the way she cared of Sasuke in her own quiet way. Speaking of Sasuke…

He had gone of saying something about a business phone call he had to make. He left her sitting on the shrine's entrance facing the stoned walkway that descended into the village. Swinging her legs and humming a tune, Hinata wondered how long the phone call was going to take. She didn't mind waiting because the scenery was too breath taking to ignore but she somehow wanted Sasuke to just stay by her side. To be with her always. She wanted to make memories with him, want him to see what she saw. She wanted to share with him all of her and get him in return. It was odd, the stirring in her chest that made her want to give anything and everything she could to him. To keep him happy, and smiling like today. Although she knew she can't do much for him, she could always give him a warm place to stay. To unravel and relax. In her arms, she would protect him and keep the lingering need for revenge at bay. She would fight it for him, so that he can finally live a peaceful life. With her…

Streaks of light cut her musings short. A line of red flew from the ground going higher and higher until it exploded in a brilliant show of twinkling reds and white.

"Wow," Hinata whispered touching her lips with her finger tips. Soon the red was followed with blue, then green, yellow, orange, violet, and white. Soon the sky was filled with the man-made stars twinkling as they soared towards the sky then exploding into a dazzling riot of color.

"Hinata," Sasuke called standing across the temple grounds. Hinata had been so busy watching the display of fireworks she didn't notice him climb up the steps. Standing in dark contrast to the rainfall of beautiful glass, Sasuke looked amazing. Running towards him with an excitement she didn't know was bubbling inside of her, she grinned from ear to ear stopping just an inch from him.

"Sasuke," she whispered breathless.

"Be mine." He demanded leaning into her and capturing her lips with his. Hinata's eyes grew wide as she felt the fireworks explode within her. The spirals of color adorning the sky and the loud explosions that came along with it disappeared as she closed her eyes and savored the sweet cocoa taste of Sasuke's soft lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let him pull her close as he secured her in his arms.

Breaking for a quick breath, noses touching as their clouds of the breaths intertwined, Hinata smiled into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Kissing him quickly on the lips, she replied,

"Okay."

**Fin**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And that's the end of Crescendo in the Background. =] I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if it was a little too cheesy but I think they deserve their moment after all the suspense and action.**

**+Side note!+**

**Thank you SarahiNia for pointing it out, but Hiashi mentions Neji and Hinata being betrothed. That was the reason he allowed them to move out. But that didn't really mean that they were going to get married; the two have their say. Neji is fond of Tenten's company as seen in Chapter 13 and Hinata has Sasuke. **

**Plus it sort of could lead to a Sequel… sort of right? Sasuke fighting to have the right to marry Hinata? Or maybe I'm just thinking hehe.**

**(I'm gonna rant a little here)**

**I'm so glad I wrote this story. Although I was not fully prepared for it, no outline or anything, I'm happy I made it through. I learned a lot from writing CB and I hope that with the lessons I learned I will be able to write a better story.**

**A special thanks to those who put my story on their alert list. There's 121 who did! I'm so shocked! =]**

**Also a special thanks to those who put CB on their favorites list. I'm so glad you guys liked it enough to make it a favorite. 68 people made CB their favorite! Wow!**

**And a very special thanks to all those who reviewed and read my story. The fact that you cared enough to leave your opinions for me was very touching. All your reviews kept me going especially when the characters ran away and refused to cooperate with my intended plot line. Thank you! I'm so very glad that you guys appreciated my little story. **

**Thanks again and let's meet again soon in my future stories! **

**XxpurpleshadowxX**


End file.
